Susurrame al Oído
by InuDany
Summary: Kagome e InuTaisho estan perdidamente enamorados, apesar de que él lleva 20 años de casado con su tierna esposa... por fin de quien eran los poemas hacia Izayoi... se descubre todo en este capitulo
1. Recuerdo del día que nos conocimos

Hola a todos de nuevo, aquí con otra historia, mi primer universo alterno (estoy nerviosa) y mi tercer fic por supuesto de mi serie favorita InuYasha -, espero que me den su sincera opinión y que sobre todo no ruede mi cabeza cuando lo lean –ja ja ja ja- espero que les guste y todos sus comentarios son bien recibidos como siempre, espero contar con su apoyo también en este fic donde el personaje principal será –tataraaannn! Kagome! Si, ahora va a ser Kagome, así que va a ser la que mejor le va en la historia, adelantándome un poco les cuento que mi querida Kikyo quedó como personaje secundario, pero ya vendrán más fics -

Se me olvidaba n n este fic no tiene nada que ver con mi realidad, si estudio en una escuela de diseño y arquitectura pero nada que ver, algunas partes me inspire de lo que dijo una amiga sobre cierto arquitecto –ja ja ja ja- aunque sé que ella no leerá este fic n n

Ahora si el Capitulo 1

_**Recuerdo del día en que nos conocimos**_

Se bajó del carro, llegaba de la escuela y vio que al parecer no había nadie en casa.

_Para variar papá no ha llegado y el carro de mamá no está, y yo que quería avisarle que no vendré a dormir._

Tomó el teléfono y marcó al celular de su mamá, pero nadie contestaba.

_-Que raro… mejor subo y le dejo un recado en su habitación, no creo que se moleste porque me quede en casa de Miroku._

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y vio a una mujer… su madre… con un hombre en la cama.

¿Mamá!

¡InuYasha!

Los tres se quedaron son palabras, InuYasha se llenó de ira.

Maldito.

InuYasha se lanzó a golpear al hombre que estaba con su madre mientras ella gritaba.

¡InuYasha, detente!

¡Lo voy a matar!

* * *

En ese mismo momento un hombre y una mujer conversan en un parque.

Esto no puede continuar así. –Dijo ella.

Pero yo te amo.

Y yo a ti, pero tienes que escoger entre una de las dos.

"…"

Estoy dispuesta a irme de tu lado.

Comenzó a caminar con lágrimas en los ojos cuando la detuvo por el brazo derecho y la besó.

Dame más tiempo, por favor.

"…" tengo que irme si no se preocuparán en mi casa.

Yo te llevó.

No gracias, llamaré para que vengan por mi.

Sacó su celular y marcó a su casa.

¿Mamá¿Podrían venir por mi?

¿Dónde estas hija?

Estoy en la escuela –Mintió.

Ahorita voy por ti.

Si.

¿nos veremos mañana?

No lo sé, es mejor que me vaya, mi madre irá por mi a la escuela.

Esta muy lejos, por lo menos déjame llevarte.

Esta bien.

Llegaron a la escuela y se bajó en la puerta principal.

Gracias, nos vemos después.

Trato de darle un beso y ella movió la cara para que se lo diera en la mejilla.

Bye.

Bye.

Se quedo pensativa, esperando a que llegaran por ella.

Vio un carro azul que se acercaba y se subió a el.

¡Hola! Pero que cara traes ¿Qué tienes¿Por qué tan triste?

No, no es nada solo estoy algo cansada. Trató de darle una falsa sonrisa.

**_Afín a mi signo del zodiaco _**

_**Y con tu futuro ya resuelto**_

**_Nunca bebes y odias el tabaco._**

Algo molesta cambió la estación de radio.

.Pensé que te gustaba esa canción.

Ya me aburrió.

_Los últimos meses de mi vida habían sido como nunca me imaginé, encontré al amor de mi vida, pero todo ha sido tan difícil_

* * *

**8 meses antes.**

* * *

Dos jóvenes mujeres van en el auto camino a la escuela, mientras se escucha una canción en el radio.

_**Tu debes de ser un gran prospecto**_

_**El otoño se llevó tu pelo**_

_**Y escondes la panza bajo el saco**_

La joven mujer que iba de copiloto en el carro cambió la estación de radio.

No le cambies esa canción me gusta.

_**Es cierto que no eres un modelo**_

_**Pero me derrites con tu trato**_

_**Dudo como un pez frente al anzuelo**_

Hay ya pues no le cambio.

_**De una vez te tomo o te dejo**_

Eres una cursi hermana. Con tono de burla comenzó a cantar la canción a su hermana.

_**Eres casi el hombre perfecto**_

_**El que busque por tanto tiempo**_

_**El que me hace vibrar la piel y el esqueleto**_

_**Eres casi el hombre perfecto**_

**_El que yo imagine en mis sueños_**

_**De los que rara vez se pueden ver debiste nacer en año bisiesto**_

Ya cállate, cantas horrible y ya no me digas cosas Kikyo, tu también eres una cursi.

Pero no estamos hablando de mi Kagome... Dando un enorme bostezo comentó a su hermana -Hay que flojera tengo hoy.

Que raro.

Un hombre joven se acercó a las dos y las saludo.

¿Qué no puede dejarte sola ni un momento? Que horror. ¡Nos vemos en la tarde!

¡Si!

¿Qué le pasa a tu hermana?

Así ha estado desde que Kouga se fue de la ciudad.

¿Kouga?

Si, el novio de mi hermana, bueno ahora dice que es su ex novio, porque el se fue a otra ciudad a estudiar la universidad.

¿Y por eso ya no son novios?

Si… yo no dejaría a una persona que quiero solo porque tiene que estudiar lejos. ¿Tu si?

No, no lo creo. Vio su reloj (8:05) –Tengo que irme Kikyo, nos vemos después, te quiero. –Le dijo con las mejillas rojas.

Y yo a ti.

Hacia 6 meses que eran novios, la pasaban muy bien juntos aunque tenían personalidades diferentes.

* * *

Antes de llegar al edificio Kagome se encontró con su amiga Sango, quien a pesar de conocerse desde que había entrado a la universidad eran muy buenas amigas, casi inseparables.

Hola Kagome ¿Cómo estas?

Bien¿terminaste toda la tarea de geometría?

Para nada, ni me acordé.

Sango no tienes remedio.

No te creas aunque avancé solo un poco¿me explicas?

Estamos igual, yo tampoco pude terminarla aunque terminé los planos de la casa que nos encargaron.

¿De verdad¿ahorita me lo enseñas?

Si

Kagome, vamos por una soda.

Ya es tarde para la clase y muy temprano para tomar soda.

Que pesimista andas hoy, andale no nos tardamos. Deja las cosas en el salón.

Mejor me las llevo, no tengo ganas de subir y bajar de nuevo.

Ambas fueron camino a la cafetería de la escuela, Kagome había estado muy seria desde que Kouga, su novio desde que había salido de la secundaria había ido a estudiar a Estados Unidos.

¡Anímate Kagome! Toma, te compré un café.

¿Café?

Si, haber si ya despiertas.

Sango había hecho todo lo posible por animar a su amiga, pero las cosas no resultaban muy bien, su hermana hacia tres meses tenía novio y ella salía desde la preparatoria con el amigo de ambas, Miroku.

Ambas caminaban, Sango hablaba y Kagome solo le respondía con monosílabos, por fin Sango se dio por vencida e iban caminando en silencio.

¡Sango!

¡Ayame!

¡Ven tengo que contarte algo!

Ven Kagome vamos rápido.

No, mejor me voy al salón.

Bueno, yo te alcanzo.

* * *

Kagome seguía caminando metida en sus pensamientos.

_Es verdad, últimamente me he sentido muy triste, extraño a Kouga, no me siento con ánimos de nada, la verdad lo extraño mucho._

Nos vemos después, con permiso.

Kagome subió las escaleras y caminaba hacia su salón sin prestar mucha atención a lo que sucedía a si alrededor. No era un pasillo muy largo. Un hombre salía de uno de los salones conversando entusiasmado con alguien que se encontraba dentro de un salón, sin darse cuenta solo sintió que golpeo algo.

¡Hay!

Discúlpeme.

¡Esta caliente! Grito Kagome, al chocar el café se le había caído encima

"…"

¡Hay No! Mi tarea se mojo toda¿Por qué no te fijas por donde caminas¿en que demonios estas pensando¿Qué…?

Levantó su mirada y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos de color miel, que la sacó momentáneamente de su enojo.

Discúlpeme, de verdad no era mi intención –decía el hombre mientras levantaba las cosas de Kagome del suelo, entre ellas lo que había sido un plano de una casa. –Creo que ya no sirve.

Y era para hoy. Tardaré todo el día haciéndolo de nuevo.

Me siento muy apenado.

Creeame que tiene porque estarlo, mejor me voy a terminar eso a la biblioteca. –Dijo mientras se alejaba hacia el baño para limpiase los zapatos que estaban llenos de café.

Si quiere puedo ayudarle…

¿Ayudarme?

Si, con su tarea.

No gracias.

De verdad, no estoy bromeando.

Prefiero batallar yo sola, gracias.

¿En que semestre vas?

En primer… pero que persistente es.

Fue mi culpa solo quiero disculparme, mire, soy arquitecto y creo que puedo ayudarle.

"…"_nunca lo terminaré, si puede ayudarme será maravilloso. _–Esta bien.

Muy bien, entonces vaya a limpiarse y yo la espero para poder ir a la biblioteca.

* * *

Sango llegó al salón algo tarde y no vio a Kagome lo que le pareció muy extraño.

_-Que raro que Kagome no haya llegado, y más cuando ya estaba en la escuela, talvez se sintió mal, aunque me hubiera avisado._

* * *

Venga, creo que es mejor que nos pongamos en las mesas que están atrás.

Si. _Es muy linda, espero conocerla un poco más._

Kagome le decía que era lo que tenían que hacer, a él no le parecía muy difícil y se ofreció a hacerlo todo por él mismo sin que Kagome ayudara después de todo ya lo había hecho antes.

_-Que apuesto es, es mucho mayor que yo, tiene unos ojos preciosos y…_

Me pasa el escalímetro por favor.

¿Eh?... si. _Hay dios soy una tonta, seguro me vio con mi carota._

* * *

Oye sango ¿no has visto a mi hermana?

No, no la he visto, no entro a las clases ¿no sabes si se sintió mal o algo?

No, que raro, la voy a buscar.

* * *

¡Listo!

¡Ya? Si yo me tarde como dos semanas en hacerlo.

Es la falta de práctica. Ya verás que con el tiempo se te irá haciendo más fácil ¿Qué estudia?

Arquitectura.

Entonces cuando lo necesite puedo ayudarle. Le dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras sacaba una tarjeta de presentación.

Gracias, pero creo que con esto será suficiente. _Que lastima me gustaría verlo de nuevo._

Tome y llámeme cuando necesite algo o cuando no también. Le dijo con un tono algo juguetón.

Gracias, tengo que irme a clase.

¡Bye!

* * *

Kagome iba evidentemente feliz con una sonrisita que subconscientemente trataba de ocultar cuando llegó al salón.

¡Oye Kagome donde estabas!

¡Sango! Me asustaste.

Así tendrás la conciencia¿A dónde te fuiste?

Es que me pasó un accidente.

¿Qué¿estas bien¿te duele algo?

No exageres, ven te cuento.

¿De verdad te ayudo? Que suerte tienes, ojalá me hubiera pasado a mi que todavía no lo termino.

Tenía unos ojos hermosos y era muy guapo.

Pero dices que era mayor. ¡Guacara Kagome! No será un profesor no seas marrana.

No, no creo que sea un profesor, pero espero volverlo a ver, Sango de verdad que ese hombre me ha dejado impresionada, no se que inventar para verlo de nuevo.

¿Y como piensas verlo?

No sé….

¿Cómo se llama?

No sé

¿Cómo que no sabes?

¡Ah! Me dejó una tarjeta.

A ver…

Kagome buscó en su mochila y sacó la pequeña tarjeta blanca con letras azules. Se la dio a Sango quien la leyó en voz alta.

InuTaisho Tsuki. Aquí tienes todo lo que necesitamos amiga.

* * *

---Continuará---

Como les pareció? se aceptan tomatazos y florecillas también –ja ja ja ja- mejor un review con sus comentario n n


	2. Un Pequeño Favor

InuYasha ni InuTaisho T T ni ninguno de los demás personajes son de mi propiedad son de Rumiko y un montonal de gente más, este fic es escrito con fines de… pues no sé pero es sin fines de lucro.

Destino- T T espero que ahora no te pierdas, tengo algunas fallas en la narrativa, espero corregirlas, también era porque no quería dar mucha información sobre la trama y no respeta los guiones largos para separar escenas, pero ya se los puse n n espero seguir leyendo tus reviews en los diversos capitulos, próximamente leeré tus fics n n ¿Kikyo? Definitivamente después de InuYasha mi personaje favorito ¡que se qeuden juntitos!

Kigali-Hola bien no me tardé mucho comparado con mis desapariciones de meses –ja ja ja ja- solo una semanita, espero poder actualizar así hasta que el fic termine, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero seguir leyendo fics tuyos.

Pili-Chan! – ja ja ja ja eso de Kagome con todo el set de InuYasha aun me hace reir creo que tienes toda la razón y esa es por la cual no pus a Kikyo con InuTaisho tu lo dijiste es como que más finita, no me imagino a Kikyo diciéndole cosas a Izayoi por InuTaisho (hable demás) ja ja ja ja espero que ninguna Kagome fan lea esto y eso de Kagome con Jaken me da ideas medio raras –guacala ahora si me pase- y bueno la pareja de Sexymaru esta decidida, Kagura aparecerá en este fic (aun no lo sé) o.O tal vez Rin (mayor por supuesto, aquí no se apoya la pedofilia ¬¬), porque Dios me habrá dado una mente medio degenerada tal vez lo ponga con todas, no eso no es verdad XD bien me despido porque mi mente comienza a divagar, espero que prontito actualices tu fic!

Lady Sesshomaru: Amigochi del alma! No puedo dejarlo soy adicta a InuTaisho así como eres adicta a tu Youkai XD (¡Directo a la vena por favor!) InuDany babea, talvez me inspiré de lo que te conté el otro día, espero y te guste el capitulo n n cuidate mucho amiga! Espero que estés mejor de tu operación T T

**Un Pequeño Favor**

Un hombre mayor entra al salón de clases cargando barios rollos de papel.

Buenas tardes jóvenes. Los que tengan sus proyectos terminados déjenlos en mi escritorio, les recuerdo que el miércoles es el último día para entregarlos.

¡hay no! No voy a terminar.

Anímate Sango.

Mira quien habla.

De todas formas yo ya lo había terminado.

Hay si "ya lo había terminado" –después de esto Sango no pudo contener la risa al ver la cara de Kagome. –No te enojes estoy jugando ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer después de la salida?

No sé, Kikyo se va con su novio en cuanto sale. ¿no vas a ver a Miroku hoy?

Dile a Kikyo que yo te llevo a tu casa y Miroku va a ir a mi casa hasta en la noche, tiene práctica hoy en la tarde.

Esta bien, pero ya pon atención.

Si, si…

Pasaron las 2 horas de clase y un poco más Kagome se la pasó en las nubes, aparte de que como ya había terminado el proyecto no tenía nada que hacer en esa clase.

_-Era tan apuesto, será mejor que deje de pensar en él, soy una tonta ni siquiera lo conozco y no creo que se fije en alguien como yo, lo más probable es que ya tenga esposa y hasta hijos._

En un gran despacho InuTaisho iba caminando a su oficina, no había ido toda la mañana pero no era de gran importancia porque hasta las 5 tendría una junta para hablar sobre un nuevo proyecto de unos nuevos edificios de departamentos.

Llegó a su oficina leyó los mensajes, pero su mente se había quedado en otro lugar, pensando en esa mujer que había conocido en la mañana.

_-Era hermosa¿pero que cosas pienso? Tiene edad para ser mi hija, aunque no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza ¿Por qué?_

Una voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Señor Tsuki, su esposa esta en la línea 3.

Si, gracias.

_**-¿Amor?**_

¿Si?

_**-Recibiste una llamada esta mañana de tu hijo, Sesshomaru.**_

¿Sesshomaru?

_**-Si, al parecer decidió venir a pasar unos días contigo.**_

¿De verdad? Sesshomaru nunca ha venido a visitarme desde…

_**-No te preocupes, se que no le agrado a tu hijo, pero creo que los dos debemos hacer el mejor intento.**_

Tienes razón, espero haya madurado y se dé cuenta de las cosas.

_**-Si, me despido porque ya no tarda en llegar InuYasha de la escuela, al parecer va a traer a su novia a comer.**_

¿Novia?

_**-¿No lo sabías? Si ya llevan mucho tiempo de novios le diré que hagamos una cena para que la conozcas.**_

Esta bien.

_**-Te amo.**_

Yo también te amo Izayoi, bye.

_**-Bye.**_

En la universidad

¡Kagome!

¿Qué pasa Kikyo?

Voy a ir a comer a casa de InuYasha ya le había avisado a mamá¿tu traes las llaves del carro?

Si, voy a ir a comer con Sango.

Esta bien, nos vemos en la noche, no te olvides de llamarle a mamá para avisarle que no irás a comer, si no se molestará.

Si.

Kikyo e InuYasha subieron al auto.

Anda Kagome, vamos a comer que muero de hambre.

Si.

¿Vamos en tu carro o en el mío?

Vamos en el mío yo te traigo de regreso a la escuela después de comer.

Si, oye ¿quieres pizza?

Me parece perfecto.

Kagome estuvo muy callada todo el camino.

¿De nuevo estas pensando en Kouga?

Lo extraño mucho Sango.

Anda Kagome ya no estés triste¿Por qué no hablas con él y le dices que lo extrañas? Podrían continuar escribiéndose, pueden pandarse correos electrónicos todos los días y verse en las vacaciones, de cualquier forma el vendrá a visitar a su familia ¿o no?

¿Y si él encuentra a una persona con la que pueda estar siempre? Y se siente atado a mi. No sé como hacer para olvidarlo Sango.

Yo si, y se llama InuTaisho Tsuki.

No estés bromeando, nunca lo veré de nuevo, aparte es mayor que yo, seguro ni en el mundo me hace, y solo lo he visto una vez en mi vida.

Fue amor a primera vista.

Anda come y deja de decir cosas sin sentido.

Solo trato de animarte.

Gracias amiga.

InuYasha y Kikyo iban conversando sobre la escuela.

Buenas tardes señora Izayoi.

Buenas tardes hija, ven siéntate, InuYasha mientras pon los platos en la mesa.

¿Por que yo?

Porque si, anda ayúdame.

No reniegues InuYasha y ayuda a tu mamá.

¿Cómo les fue en la escuela?

Bien, aunque estoy cansado.

Bien gracias.

Te tengo noticias.

¿noticias?

Si, vendrá tu hermano Sesshomaru de visita.

No es mi hermano.

Aunque te moleste si es tu hermano es hijo de tu papá.

Entonces es mi MEDIO-hermano. ¿Y a que va a venir?

De visita.

¿visita? Si no ha venido desde hace años, y cuando viene solo va con mi papá y se queda en un hotel.

Han pasado muchos años InuYasha, talvez de ha dado cuenta de que no tenía ningún motivo para molestarse con su padre solo por casarse por segunda vez.

Feh

¡InuYasha!

Perdón Kikyo.

¿Papá no va a venir a comer?

No.

Vamos a comer los tres, por cierto Kikyo, haremos una cena el viernes por la noche ¿quieres venir?

¿Una cena?

Si, es que tu padre no conoce a Kikyo y ya llevan algún tiempo de novios.

Me parece bien ¿a que hora?

¿A las 8 te parece bien?

Si.

¿y Cuando llegará "el gran Sesshomaru"?

No empieces InuYasha, llegará en 10 días. Y conozco tu carácter, no quiero ningún problema.

No me regañes, no estoy haciendo nada malo.

La tarde paso tranquila, Kagome no podía sacar esos ojos de color miel de la cabeza.

_-Cada vez que cierro los ojos, puedo ver su rostro._

Paso un día desde el encuentro que había tenido con InuTaisho, aún pensaba en él pero se había hecho a la idea de no verlo de nuevo.

¿Por fin terminaste la tarea Sango?

Si, espero que este bien.

Vamos a clases.

Ambas entraron al salón de clases.

Buenas tardes jóvenes.

Buenas tardes.

Les recuerdo que hoy es el último día para entregar los proyectos.

Lo bueno que si lo terminaste a tiempo Sango.

Si.

La clase pasó sin ninguna novedad.

Vamonos Kagome, Miroku vendrá por mi.

Tengo que esperar a que salga Kikyo de clases, todavía no me voy a ir.

Ambas iban llegando a la puerta del salón para irse.

¡Higurashi!

¿Si profesor?

Necesito hablar con usted.

Sango y Kagome se acercaron al escritorio del profesor con cara de duda.

A solas.

Sango puso cara de enojada.

Nos vemos mañana Kagome.

Si. –Contestó nerviosa.

Sango salió del salón de clases.

Higurashi, tenemos un problema muy serio aquí.

¿De que se trata?

Necesito que me diga quien le ayudó con su tarea, discúlpeme por dudar de usted pero estoy casi seguro de que no lo hizo usted sola.

Pero… -era verdad ella no lo había hecho.

Sabe que el plagio es penado por la ley estudiantil ¿verdad Higurashi?

Si.

Por lo que tendré que hacerle un examen a usted sola para demostrar que usted lo hizo.

¿Cuándo será?

El próximo lunes, lo siento Higurashi, pero son las reglas.

Esta bien.

Kagome salió del salón.

_-¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? No puedo hacerlo yo sola apenas se como hacerlo, lo más probable es que me corran de la escuela¿Por qué tuve que aceptar su ayuda? Mejor lo hubiera hecho yo de nuevo así no hubiera dormido toda la noche._

Sango esperaba a Kagome fuera de la escuela.

¿Kagome que sucedió?

El profesor dijo que el proyecto no lo había hecho yo.

Se dio cuenta.

Si, y me va a hacer un examen para demostrar que yo hice el trabajo.

Pero ¿Cómo le vas a hacer? Ambas tenemos muchos errores.

Lo sé Sango, no se como le voy a hacer.

¿Por qué no le pides ayuda al señor que te ayudo a hacerlo?

¿Para que?

Pues para que te explique bien como se hace.

Claro que no, que pena.

¿Qué pena? Kagome pueden echarte de la escuela…

Hola ¿Qué hacen?

¡Miroku! –Sango le da un pequeño beso en los labios.

Sango le explica a Miroku lo que sucedió.

Creo que Sango tiene razón Kagome, dile que te ayude, no puedes pedir ayuda a nadie dentro de la escuela, los profesores se cuentan todo.

Tienen razón, pero como le digo.

¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo en persona? De cualquier forma querías verlo de nuevo ¿no? Tu deseo se cumplió.

Que graciosa Sango.

Era broma Kagome, en la tarjeta que te dio viene la dirección de su despacho y su número de teléfono, llámale amiga.

Lo haré esta tarde.

Muy bien.

¡Kagome!

Ya salió Kikyo, nos vemos mañana.

Llámale Kagome.

Si.

¡Hola InuYasha!

Miroku ¿Cómo has estado?

¿Se conocen? –preguntó Sango

Si, somos amigos desde la secundaria.

No sabía que eras novio de Kikyo.

Si ya levamos saliendo un tiempo.

A ver cuando salimos todos juntos.

Kagome puso cara de tristeza, recordó que si iban en parejas ella no podría ir.

Será mejor que nos vayamos Kikyo, mamá debe estar esperándonos.

Si.

Ya me voy a mi casa Kikyo, te llamo en la noche.

Kagome llegó a su casa, no tenía hambre y fue a acostarse.

_-¿Estará bien que le hable¿Y si me dice que no? Es lo más seguro. Le llamaré._

Kagome tomó el teléfono sacó la tarjeta de la mochila y marcó, se sentía muy nerviosa y colgó.

_-Que tonta soy –_marcó de nuevo a pesar de que la sensación en su estomago era insoportable.

Buenas tardes, despacho del Arquitecto Tsuki.

_**-Me podría comunicar con el arquitecto por favor.**_

Por el momento se encuentra en una junta ¿gusta dejarle un mensaje?

_**-No gracias le llamó más tarde.**_

Dígame su nombre y le devolverá la llamada lo más pronto posible.

_**-Higurashi Kagome… ¡No mejor no le diga! Gracias.**_

Pero… colgó, que extraño.

_Que mala suerte tengo, será mejor que olvide esa opción, no tendrá tiempo de ayudarme._

Varios hombres salieron de la oficina de InuTaisho, al parecer el contrato se había firmado satisfactoriamente.

InuTaisho iba de regreso a su oficina, iría temprano a casa, el trabajo comenzaría hasta el martes siguiente.

Satoshi ¿Algún mensaje?

No señor. ¡Ah! Si, pero fue algo extraño, le llamó una mujer, apunté su nombre.-La mujer buscó en una agenda. –Una tal Higurashi Kagome

¿Higurashi? No tengo idea de quien pueda tratarse.

Mientras tanto Kagome continuaba pensando en si era correcto pedirle el favor a InuTaisho.

_-¿Y si le llamo a su celular? Sí, es lo que voy a hacer. 0446566…72…17…74_

El teléfono daba tono y Kagome se sentó sobre la cama, estaba muy nerviosa.

_**-¿Bueno?**_

"…"

_**-¿Bueno¿Quién habla?**_

… habla Kagome Higurashi.

_**-¿Higurashi?**_

Si, soy la persona a quien ayudo en la universidad con su tarea ¿me recuerda?

**_-Por supuesto que la recuerdo._** InuTaisho se sintió emocionado, desde el día que la había visto no podía sacarla de su mente.

Disculpe que le llame, pero me gustaría pedirle un favor.

_**-¿Un favor? Por su puesto…**_

Pero aun no le digo de que se trata, talvez no tenga tiempo.

_**-¿De que se trata?**_

Bueno, el profesor se dio cuenta de que yo no había hecho el proyecto. –Kagome comenzó a decirle en lo que necesitaba que la ayudara.

_**-Perfecto, entonces nos veremos el jueves a las 6 en mi oficina ¿tiene la dirección?**_

Si, viene en su tarjeta.

_**-Muy bien, nos vemos el jueves.**_

Bye.

_**-Bye.**_

¡Que amable es! Ya quiero que sea jueves, estoy nerviosa, tengo ganas de verlo de nuevo.

Inmediatamente le llamó a Sango.

Buenas noches se ¿encuentra Sango?

Ella habla.

¡Sango¿Qué crees?

¿Qué?

El señor InuTaisho me ve a ayudar, lo voy a ver el jueves.

¿De verdad? Que bueno amiga, espero y puedas sacar a la perfección ese examen.

Yo también, me despido, seguro está Miroku.

Si, está en la sala con Kohaku.

Nos vemos mañana.

Si.

Jueves-

Hola.

Por fin Kagome hoy lo ves.

Si, estoy nerviosa, aunque solo voy a que me ayude con la tarea.

Si como no, te creo.

Como eres mal pensada.

Bien que te gusta.

Si me gusta pero… -Dijo Kagome sonrojada.

¿Entonces? Porque no te pusiste mini falda y una blusa escotada.

Ja Ja Ja, que graciosa.

Tienes que hacer todo lo posible.

¿Todo lo posible?

Si sacarle información.

¿Información?

Si, pregúntale claro que no directamente ve sacándolo en la conversación, cuantos años tiene, si tiene hijos o esposa, espero que no tenga esposa, en que año se graduó, todo.

Eso parecerá interrogatorio.

Mas o menos. ¿Porque no te vienes a mi casa a comer?

Esta bien así no tendré que decirle a mamá porque llegaré tarde.

A la hora de salida.

Kikyo, avísale a mamá que voy a hacer tarea a casa de Sango.

Claro, nos vemos al rato.

Llegaron a casa de Sango, comieron y se pusieron a ver la tele.

Son las 5:10 mejor me voy.

Mucha suerte amiga.

¿Suerte?

Para lo que se ofrezca.

Nos vemos mañana Sango.

¿Cuál mañana? Me llamas en cuento llegues a tu casa.

Ok. –Dijo Kagome sonriendo.

No estaba muy lejos de casa de Sango pero aun así había tenido que tomar el autobús. Caminó un par de cuadras hasta llegar a un enorme edificio color gris con ventanales muy grandes.

Aquí dice que esta en el piso 7.

Kagome entró algo cohibida al edificio, se sentía extraña, tomó el elevador, todos se veían tan serios, no se imaginaba trabajar en un lugar así.

…7… llegue. Al salir del elevador sintió como sus piernas casi no le respondían estaba muy nerviosa.

Llegó a uno de los escritorios, era el único que tenía secretaria.

Disculpe…

¿Si, en que puedo ayudarle?

Busco la oficina del Arquitecto Tsuki.

Si, aquí es¿Quién lo busca?

Higurashi Kagome.

En un momento me comunico con él, tome asiento por favor.

Gracias.

La mujer se levantó del escritorio y entro en una de las oficinas.

Arquitecto lo busca una señorita de apellido Higurashi.

Hágala pasar por favor.

Si.

Salió de la oficina y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kagome quien veía insistentemente el piso.

Señorita, puede pasar.

Si, gracias.

Kagome abrió la puerta, estaba muy nerviosa.

Hola, buenas tardes. Sin pensarlo Kagome se quedó viendo fijamente los ojos de InuTaisho.

Buenas tardes ¿Cómo ha estado?

Bien, aunque con el problema que le comenté.

Espero poder ayudarte en todo lo posible. Mientras ¿quieres un café o una soda?

_-¡Me hablo de "tu" me hablo de "tu"! eso significará algo? _-No gracias.

Si quieres algo no dudes en pedirlo.

Gracias –_Será mejor que deje de pensar en las tonterías que me dijo Sango._

Bien será mejor que comencemos.

Si. Kagome comenzó a sacar sus apuntes.

Bien haremos uno de los que traes en los apuntes y yo te iré corrigiendo, si tienes alguna duda solo pregunta.

_-que gran ayuda _–Si esta bien.

Pasaron varios minutos InuTaisho supervisaba el trabajo de Kagome y le iba corrigiendo.

_-Si me está ayudando bastante, espero no terminar estoy hoy, quiero seguirlo viendo._

La atracción de ambos era evidente, cualquiera que los hubiera visto se hubiera dado cuenta.

No, eso no es así, estas midiendo mal.

InuTaisho se acercó para poder medir con precisión.

¿Ves? así esta mejor.

InuTaisho levantó la vista y quedó frente al rostro de Kagome. No podía resistirlo y comenzó a acercarse lentamente al rostro de Kagome.

-Continuará-


	3. Pensando En Ti

InuYasha no es de mi propiedad es de Rumiko Takahashi y muchas personas más.

Fabiola InuYasha: Gracias por leer mi fic, y sí InuTaisho es un asalta cunas XD pero como culpar a Kagome si es tan guapo -

Pili-Chan: Me encantó lo de "en tu cara Kagome" ja ja ja, y bueno no te imaginas lo pequeño que llegará a ser Tokio - . Cambiando de tema lo repito y lo vuelvo a repetir, Miroku es de InuYasha! (en cuanto a yaoi se refiere) pero podría leer un fic de él con Naraku ¬¬ aunque me duela en el alma como leer un fic donde Kikyo se queda sola y Kagome teniendo mini Inus buuuaaaa! Y bueno, prometí un pentagono amorosa y abrá pentagono amoroso –ja ja ja ja j a! gracias por tu review amiga n n

EliYasha: La persona con la que estaba Izayoi en la cama es secreto por el momento n n todos quieren que se lo diga T T ¿acaso Takemaru estará en la historia? Quien sabe que me dictará mi retorcida imaginación . cuidate mucho amiga un beso a ti y a tu bebé n n 

Capitulo 3!

_.:Pensando En Ti:._

InuTaisho levantó la vista y quedó frente al rostro de Kagome. No podía resistirlo y comenzó a acercarse lentamente al rostro de Kagome.

El sonido del teléfono resonó asustándolos después una voz femenina.

_**-Señor Tsuki llamada en la línea 1**_

Si, gracias _-¿Por qué justo ahora?_

Kagome estaba evidentemente sonrojada_¿Será cierto lo que pienso que iba a hacer? _

¿Bueno?

_**-InuTaisho, solo quería saber si vas a venir a cenar lo que pasa es que Sesshomaru te ha estado llamando todo el día.**_

¿Por qué no le dijiste que me llamara a la oficina?

_**-Si le dije pero no quiso, dijo que era algo muy importante y que quería que cuando hablara contigo yo también estuviera presente.**_

Que extraño. Entonces nos vemos para la cena, si llama de nuevo dile que me llame a las 9, seguro y ya estaré en la casa.

_**-Esta bien. Bye te amo.**_

Y yo a ti bye.

Creo que será mejor que me vaya, se esta haciendo muy tarde.

Pero aún no terminamos¿Qué le parece si continuamos mañana? Solo que un poco más temprano, tengo una cita a las 8.

Muy bien, entonces nos vemos a las 5:30.

Eso no es tan temprano.

Es que no quiero causarle tantas molestias.

Si no terminamos mañana aún tenemos todo el fin de semana para terminarlo.

Tiene razón.

Hasta luego

Bye

Kagome salió de la oficina de InuTaisho muy nerviosa, ni siquiera pudo verlo a los ojos al despedirse de él.

_-Tal vez sea mi imaginación, tal vez si le gusto como él a mi._

Kagome iba evidentemente emocionada, caminó hacia casa de Sango para llamarle a su madre y fuera por ella.

Tocó el timbre de la casa azul con blanco, y la recibió una joven de cabello castaño.

¿Cómo te fue? Platicame

Pues estuvo ayudándome con lo que no sabía de la materia, y me puso un ejercicio aunque no lo terminamos, lo veré mañana de nuevo.

¿Y que averiguaste?

Nada, solo iba con la intención de estudiar.

Si, te creo.

Déjame le llamo a mi mamá para que venga por mi ya es tarde.

Si.

Kagome llegó a su casa pensando en InuTaisho, deseaba que la hubiera besado.

_-Pero que tonta soy será mejor que deje de pensar en esas cosas, es mucho mayor que yo y seguro tiene familia._

InuTaisho llegó a su casa pensando en Kagome, le gustaba demasiado, nunca le había gustado tanto otra mujer como su esposa.

Una hermosa mujer abrió la puerta, lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa.

Amor, que bueno que llegaste.

Izayoi era una mujer hermosa, lucia muy joven, podría aparentar menos edad de la que tenía.

Buenas noches querida. -¿No ha llamado de nuevo Sesshomaru?

Acaba de llamar hace menos de cinco minutos, dijo que llamaría en un rato más. ¿Quieres cenar? Ya está todo listo.

Claro. ¿Dónde está InuYasha?

Fue a cenar a cada de su novia.

Sonó el teléfono mientras cenaban.

Iré a contestar seguro es Sesshomaru.

¿Bueno?

¿padre?

Sesshomaru, que gusto saludarte hijo.

A mi también.

Izayoi me contó que vas a venir a visitarnos, me da mucho gusto.

Si, para eso le llamo padre. ¿Podría prender el altavoz?

Si, claro.

Lo que sucede es que me ofrecieron trabajo en Tokio y me gustaría quedarme en su casa algún tiempo es por eso que quería que Izayoi estuviera presente.

InuTaisho volteo a ver a Izayoi quien le hizo un gesto aprobatorio.

Al parecer no hay ningún problema con que vivas con nosotros hijo.

¿Están seguros?

Si

Gracias, entonces llegaré el próximo martes.

Será un gusto verte de nuevo hijo.

Nos vemos el martes padre, hasta luego.

Bye.

InuTaisho colgó el teléfono.

¿Estas segura¿En verdad no te molesta?

No, es tu hijo, y creo que ha madurado, después de todo lo extrañas¿no es así?

Si, gracias Izayoi.

Ahora solo falta la opinión de InuYasha.

Se que a él no le agradará la idea, pero no puede hacer nada al respecto.

Creo que siempre le hizo falta un hermano, lo consientes demasiado.

Aún estamos a tiempo. –InuTaisho se lo dijo a Izayoi con una gran sonrisa mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

Definitivamente no lo creo.

InuTaisho comenzó a besar el cuello de Izayoi.

Ven vamos arriba.

InuYasha no tarda en llegar.

Seguro se quedará hasta tarde con su novia.

InuTaisho seguía besando a Izayoi mientras metía sus manos debajo de su blusa, llegaron a la habitación, InuTaisho iba quitándole la ropa mientras la recostaba sobre la cama.

* * *

Kagome se quedó dormida pensando en él, no sabía porque pero se sentía demasiado atraída por él.

Al día siguiente Kagome llegó a la escuela, igual de ansiosa que el día anterior porque ya fuera tarde y poder ver a InuTaisho.

Kagome.

¿Si?

Hoy voy a ir a cenar a casa de InuYasha y ahorita me voy a quedar aquí en la escuela haciendo unos trabajos en equipo así que te toca llevarte el carro.

Esta bien, yo aquí tengo mis llaves. Que suerte así no tendré que irme en el camión.

El viernes solo iban medio día a clases por lo que Kagome regresó a su casa para tomar una siesta antes de ir con InuTaisho.

Se despertó y no había nadie en casa, se levantó y tomó un baño se arregló y salió dispuesta a preguntarle varias cosas sobre su vida, aunque iba bastante nerviosa, solo de pensar en él sentía una extraña sensación en su estómago.

Llegó al gran edificio, la secretaria la reconoció y la saludó amablemente y le pidió que pasara a la oficina.

InuTaisho la esperaba impaciente, tenía ganas de verla de nuevo, de poder estar cerca de ella.

Buenas tardes.

Hola Kagome, que gusto verte.

Bien creo que será mejor que comencemos, hoy tengo que irme a las 7:30.

Si.

No sabía como hacerle para poder estar igual que ayer, tan cerca de ella.

Disculpa, mira es que no se como proyectar esta línea.

Tienes que hacer esto.

Kagome al verlo tan cerca dejó de prestarle atención, con las mejillas ruborizadas comenzó a divagar.

_-Que guapo es, como me gustaría que me abrazara, hay pero que cosas pienso. Sus ojos son preciosos._

_-_Ves, es muy sencillo.

Si. –_No tengo idea de lo que me dijo._

En ese momento sonó el celular de Kagome.

Discúlpame un momento.

Si, esta bien.

¿Bueno? Yuka¿Cómo estás? No nos habíamos hablado desde la graduación.

_**-Tienes razón Kagome, te llamo para invitarte a una fiesta este sábado, es que me voy a casar con Houjo y me gustaría que vinieras también invita a Kouga.**_

¿Te vas a casar? Muchas felicidades¿Kouga?

_**-Si, no puedes faltar a la fiesta, no te preocupes por los pases, no pude llevártelos a tu casa.**_

Si, está bien. De nuevo felicidades.

_**-Gracias, te espero mañana. ¡Bye!**_

Bye

Kagome dio un gran suspiro y guardó su celular en la bolsa. Se veía algo triste.

¿Sucede algo malo?

Una amiga de la preparatoria me invitó a su boda.

¿y?

No creo ir.

¿Por qué no?

Mira lo que pasa es que me da pena.

¿Pena?

Si, de ir sola.

InuTaisho no desaprovecho la oportunidad que tenía enfrente.

¿Por qué no vas con tu novio?

No tengo novio.

_-Así que no tiene novio_

Lo dices como si te diera mucha tristeza, te peleaste con él.

No, nos enojamos.

¿Cómo?

Yo tenía un novio en la preparatoria, se llama Kouga, pero el se tuvo que ir del país así que decidimos que lo mejor era dejar de ser novios. Mejor dicho yo decidí.

Ya veo. Si no te molesta, me gustaría acompañarte.

¿De verdad? Dijo Kagome muy alegre.

Si, si no te molesta.

Claro que no me molesta. ¿Pero si tienes tiempo de ir?

Si.

Ya es tarde, es mejor que me vaya, entonces nos veremos mañana.

¿A que hora paso por ti?

¿Te parece bien a las 9?

Si, pero…

¿pero?

No se donde vives.

Es verdad.

InuTaisho sacó una hoja de papel y Kagome comenzó a hacer un croquis, escribió su número de teléfono al pie de la hoja.

Bien, me voy.

Kagome tomó su mochila y estaba apunto de salir.

Espera, te acompaño.

Si.

Kagome iba muy feliz caminando a la par de InuTaisho, aunque estaba muy apenada como para poder entablar conversación.

Bien, nos veremos mañana.

Si.

Bye

InuTaisho se acercó a ella para despedirse de ella, sin dudarlo le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Bye

InuTaisho se quedó viendo fijamente a Kagome mientras se alejaba en su auto.

_-No lo puedo creer, me dio un besito y me invitó mañana vamos a salir juntos, que emoción._

Kagome llegó a su casa y aun no había nadie, hizo un intento por hacer un poco de tarea pero cuando se daba cuenta ya estaba pensando en InuTaisho. Estaba segura de que esa noche no podría conciliar el sueño tampoco podía dejar de pensar en el pequeño, pero tierno beso que le había dado InuTaisho.

InuTaisho llegó a su casa, donde Izayoi lo recibió en la puerta con una gran sonrisa, InuYasha y Kikyo ya habían llegado.

Buenas noches.

Buenas noches. –respondió Kikyo.

InuTaisho se quedó sin habla al ver el rostro de Kikyo. El parecido con Kagome era increíble, por un momento pensó que eran la misma persona.

InuTaisho esperó a que InuYasha fuera a la cocina con su madre para poder hablar con Kikyo.

¿Nos conocemos de otro lugar?

No, no lo creo, tal vez me confunde con mi hermana.

¿Su hermana?

Si, tengo una hermana gemela, se llama Kagome.

No, tampoco me suena el nombre, tal vez es solo idea mía. –Mintió.

Esta bien no se preocupe.

Aún así se sintió muy incómodo toda la cena. Los minutos le parecían interminables. La conversación fue de lo más formal, InuTaisho estaba en la luna, pensando el lo que haría al día siguiente.

La cena por fin había terminado. Al igual que el día ahora solo faltaba esperar para que llegara la noche de nuevo, estaba dispuesto a todo por tener a Kagome con él.

-Continuará-


	4. Nuestra Primera Cita

Pili-Chan! Hola! cuanto tiempo y tu sin actualizar ¬ ¬ bien no te regaño porque yo también tardé mucho esta vez y estoy segura de que es por los malditos finales, los cuales gracias a dios yo no tengo XD pero en cambio trabajos eternos T-T ahora si pasando al fic, quisiera ser Kagome, perrucha del mal mira que con InuTaisho . pero que hacer fue lo que se le ocurrio a mi retorcida mente XD gracias por ser la primera en dejar review y prometo lemon después n n aaaaahhh si! pero no te cuento de quien aun no se de quien primero –se aceptan peticiones de quienes quieren que sean los primis- espero te guste este capitulo!

Irma Lair- Ya te extrañaba pensé que no te había gustado o lago así :P y gracias, muchísimas gracias por lo de la historia original, me gustan las parejas extrañas, aunque me digan que se pasa de extraño lo de un señor con una jovencita creo que no lo es tanto :P.

LUNA – Bien le tocó a InuTAisho porque siempre le toca a InuYasha o a Sesshoumaru, casi siempre se tratan de las mismas parejas y eso no me gusta aunque talvez algún día haga algo normal como un Miroku y Sango -

Picasso – Que bueno que te gusta espero y sigas leyendo los siguientes capitulos n n y sobre todo seguir leyendo reviews tuyos!

Hanna Asakura Kyouyama- Gracias por decir que la suerte esta conmigo n n que bueno que te gustó el fic, ahora tardé más en actualizar porque la escuela me traía como loca pero ahora espero actualizar el próximo miércoles!

Ady- Bueno… a mi me encanta InuTaisho! opino que deberían de sacar una serie solo de el XD ¿tu no?

InuMoonhp - Bien la pregunta sobre la pareja del principio pues es toda una incógnita :P se sabrá con el tiempo le atinaste con eso, y me alegra saber que les parece una historia muy original. Ah y si soy de México, del norte para ser exacta talvez por eso se nota tanto en mi forma de hablar :P ¿pero porque te hicieron reir las conversaciones? no seas malita y dime nn

Gracias a todos los que leen este fic!

Nuestra Primera Cita

InuTaisho mientras se dormía estaba pensando que excusa iba a darle a Izayoi al día siguiente, no era precisamente que tuviera que pedirle permiso, pero tenía pensado llegar algo tarde y no quería preocuparla.

Ya había amanecido, Kagome apenas si pudo dormir un par de horas, estaba preocupada no quería tener sueño mientras estuviera con InuTaisho, así que se levantó muy temprano y se puso a ayudarle a su madre con la limpieza de la casa para sentirse cansada y poder tomar una siesta.

-Mamá, voy a salir en la noche.

-¿A dónde vas a ir hija?

-Voy a ir a la boda de Yuka.

-¿Se va a casar? Tan joven que está.

-¿Puedo ir?

-Claro hija, ¿con quien vas a ir?

-Con unas amigas de la escuela, también van a ir Sango y Miroku.

-Esta bien hija, yo voy a ir ahora en la tarde a visitar a tu tía, no sé si me quede a dormir en su casa, ha estado algo enferma, no llegues muy tarde.

-Si mamá. –_que suerte tengo así no verá que InuTaisho viene por mi._

Mientras tanto InuTaisho llama a su viejo amigo Myoga.

-¿Bueno?

-Myoga ¿Cómo estas?

-InuTaisho, que gusto saludarte.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor, voy a salir esta noche, te aviso porque voy a decirle a Izayoi que estaré contigo hasta tarde, para que a tu esposa no se le ocurra llamarle.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio?

InuTaisho comenzó a contarle a Myoga sobre Kagome, eran muy amigos, aunque no estaba de acuerdo decidió seguirle el juego.

InuTaisho colgó el teléfono, ya era más de media tarde, había sido un día lago ocupado para ser sábado.

Eran las 6:30 descolgó el teléfono y marcó a cu casa.

_**-¿Bueno?**_

-InuYasha, pásame a tu mamá.

-Si. **_-¡Mamá te habla papá!_**

_**-Hay no grites así.**_

**-_Ya me voy mamá regreso en la noche._**

_**-Si. -¿Bueno?**_

-Izayoi, oye, voy a llegar tarde.

**_-Esta bien, ¿te espero?_**

-No, voy a llegar algo tarde.

_**-¿Tienes junta en sábado?**_

-No voy a salir con Myoga.

_**-Ah, con razón.**_

-Nos vemos en la noche.

-**_Si, te amo._**

-Y Yo a ti.

InuTaisho colgó el teléfono, aunque le remordía un poco la conciencia, de lo que hacia, Izayoi siempre había sido una buena esposa, dedicada a él y a su hijo, complaciente y cariñosa.

Pero después pensaba en Kagome y deseaba poder estar a su lado.

Salió de la oficina eran las 7:45 y decidió ir a cambiarse de ropa.

Llegó a su casa e Izayoi estaba viendo una película.

-Hola ¿Decidiste ni ir con Myoga?

-Solo vine a cambiarme de ropa.

-Ah.

-¿Por qué esa carita triste?

-Me voy a quedar sola toda la noche.

-Traté de no llegar muy tarde.

-Esta bien.

InuTaisho la abrazó y le dio un tierno beso en los labios para despedirse de ella.

-¿Qué te parece si salimos otro día para compensar lo de hoy?

-Esta bien, te cuidas amor.

-Si, bye.

InuTaisho salió de la habitación pensando en la mentira que le había dicho a Izayoi, pero no podía arrepentirse.

Kagome estaba muy nerviosa esperando a InuTaisho.

_-¿Y si no viene? ¿Si se le olvido? Peor no puedo llamarle me da mucha pena._

InuTaisho llegó puntual a la cita, al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta Kagome se sintió aliviada, por fortuna no había nadie en casa a quien dale explicaciones.

Se dirigió a la puerta muy nerviosa y tomo un poco de aire antes de abrirla.

InuTaisho no supo que decir, Kagome le pareció la mujer más bella del mundo.

-Hola Kagome, te traje esto. -le dio a Kagome un ramo de rosas rojas

-Buenas noches –al ver las flores Kagome no sabía que decir y apenas pudo decir un casi inaudible –Gracias- no quería que InuTaisho viera lo roja que estaba.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos.

-Si, solo déjame apago las luces y nos vamos.

-Esta bien.

Kagome iba algo apenada y muy emocionada, InuTaisho le gustaba mucho. Iba tan nerviosa que un incomodo silencio reinaba en el automóvil.

_-Será mejor que saque conversación o se aburrirá, piensa Kagome piensa, de que puedes hablarle._

-¿Estas nerviosa?

-¿Eh?

-Por tu examen que tendrás el lunes.

-Si, bastante.

-No te preocupes tanto confía en lo que sabes.

-Si, gracias por la ayuda y por tu tiempo.

-No tienes porque dar las gracias, estas en este problema por mi culpa, es mi responsabilidad.

-De verdad gracias.

Llegaron al lugar de la fiesta, era un salón muy grande y elegante.

-Es muy grande.

-Si tienes razón.

Yuka estaba en la puerta de la entrada justo cuando llegaron Kagome e InuTaisho.

-Hola, Kagome que bueno que viniste.

-Yuka muchas felicidades- Kagome abrazó a Yuka para felicitarla.

-Me da gusto verte.

-A mi también, deja te presento a un amigo.

-Mucho gusto InuTaisho Tsuki

-Yuka Takeuchi. Vengan, pasen enseguida los llevarán a una mesa.

-Si gracias.

Mientras caminaban InuTaisho paso su brazo por los hombros de Kagome.

_-Estoy muy nerviosa ¿yo también le gustaré?_

-Ven vamos a sentarnos aquí.

-Si.

Había pasado poco tiempo desde que habían llegado Kagome se sentía algo incómoda.

-¡Kagome, cuanto tiempo sin verte!

Era la quinta persona que iba a saludar a Kagome en el tiempo que habían llegado y a todas les decía lo mismo.

-Eri, ¿como has estado?

-Muy bien, ¿y Kouga?

-Pues hace un par de meses que no lo veo.

-No sabía que ya no eran novios.

-Si, ya no somos novios.

-Bueno, me voy, estoy en aquella mesa si quieres platicar. – De señaló la mesa la cual no estaba muy lejos de la de Kagome e InuTaisho.

-Si.

Eri se alejó de la mesa de Kagome.

-Te vez algo enojada Kagome.

-Todos preguntan por Kouga.

-¿Es muy malo?

-No, pero aún así me molesta, solo soy Kagome no Kougome.

InuTaisho no pudo evitar reír al ver la expresión que hizo Kagome.

-Si no quieres estar aquí solo dímelo podemos ir a cenar, si quieres.

-Creo que es buena idea.

-Entonces vamos.

Ambos salieron del salón de fiestas, Kagome iba algo molesta, pero cuando subieron al auto ya se sentía mucho más aliviada.

-Gracias por acompañarme.

-No tienes porque dar las gracias, de cualquier forma duramos muy poco tiempo… por lo que veo aún te duele lo de tu novio.

-Si me duele pero no de la manera que piensas…

-No entiendo.

-Lo extraño pero como amigo, no como novio, a pesar de que fuimos novios varios años solo éramos amigos tratando de ser algo más…

-Ahora comprendo, no lo amabas, solo lo querías.

-Si, eso fue lo que pasó.

Kagome iba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando InuTaisho detuvo el carro.

-Ven sé que te gustará este lugar.

Era un bar, una parte estaba al aire libre y tenía una vista increíble, se encontraba en lo alto y se podía ver toda la ciudad desde afuera.

-Es hermoso.

-Sabía que te gustaría, van vamos afuera.

-Si.

Era una hermosa noche de primavera y aparte de la música se escuchaban los grillos.

-¿Quieres bailar?

-Si, vamos.

Era una canción lenta e InuTaisho abrazo a Kagome, comenzó a acariciar su cabello, para Kagome era una sensación increíble.

-Kagome…

Le dijo suavemente al oído.

-¿Si?

-Sabes… desde antes que te conociera, no creía en el amor a primera vista, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que estuve equivocado toda mi vida.

-Pero…

-Sé que te parece extraño que te diga esto, pero es lo que siento, apenas nos conocemos, te pido que me des la oportunidad de conocerte. Me gustas mucho Kagome.

-… Tienes razón, creo que debemos conocernos más.

InuTaisho dio un pequeño beso sobre los labios de Kagome.

-¿Te molesta que haga eso?

-No…

InuTaisho y Kagome continuaron así abrazados un rato más, antes de que Kagome tuviera que regresar a su casa.

-Te llamaré mañana.

-Si

Kagome subió a su habitación emocionada, sus sospechas eran ciertas, le gustaba a InuTaisho.

Mientras tanto en Kyoto.

Un hombre atractivo entra a un bar, provoca la mirada de varias mujeres, pero él va en busca de una.

Ve a la mujer que busca abrazada de otro hombre y la toma del brazo.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Sesshomaru?

-Vamonos de aquí Kagura.

-Déjala en paz.

-Tú no te metas. Sesshomaru golpea al hombre haciéndolo caer sobre la mesa, todos se quedan en silencio.

Con una mirada divertida Kagura antes de salir del bar le grita al hombre que la acompañaba.

-¡Te llamaré más tarde Naraku!

-Sube al coche.

Kagura subió al coche ambos llegaron a un lujoso edificio de apartamentos.

-¿A que demonios estas jugando Kagura?

-Me voy, ya me cansé de esto.

-Si, yo también.

Kagura entra a la habitación saca una maleta del armario y comienza a empacar sus cosas, Sesshomaru se sienta en un sillón en la sala.

-Me largo de aquí.

Sesshomaru se paró frente a ella.

-Déjame salir.

-¿Por qué no te fuiste con él desde antes?

-Sesshomaru, te voy a decir algo, aparte de tu linda cara y tu cartera no tienes nada bueno, nunca podrías hacer feliz a una mujer, nunca demuestras tus sentimientos, ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que desearía estar toda mi vida con alguien como tu? Ahora con permiso, me voy y espero nunca volver a verte.

Sesshomaru se movió de la puerta nunca nadie lo había herido tanto en su vida.


	5. El Comienzo de Una Amistad

Pili-Chan: Hola! Me da gusto ver que fuiste la primera en dejar review, aunque yo nunca alcanzo a ser la primera en el tuyo ¬¬, me encantó el final de tu fic, XD se quedaron juntitos n n que tierno fue eso. Bien ahora comentando sobre tu review, ¿Cómo que revoltoso, esa no era la idea, ja ja ja ja, no te creas, es que si lo dijera todo directamente no tendría mucho chiste, y bueno si todo comenzará muy bonito por todos lados, esperen a que se entere Izayoi –ja ja ja- estoy hablando demás así que me retiro, te recuerdo FIC DE INUYASHA Y JAKOTSU! Si si si si si si si! Que ya se le haga su sueño al pobrecito n n

InuMoonHp05.- No me molesté por lo de las conversaciones, si me hubiera molestado no te diría nada (así soy yo) :P por cierto ¿eres de México verdad? Y bueno sobre la pareja, solo me gusta InuTaisho XD j aja ja es el amor de mi vida, estoy en PRO de una serie que se llame InuTaisho y salga el y todas sus aventuras (me sonó a patoaventuras) bien deberíamos escribirle todos a Rumiko y acosarla hasta que haga un manga de mi amorzote. ¿Quién ME APOYA?

Kikyo88.- Que bueno que te gustó, si recomienden este fic a todos sus amigos y dejen muchos reviews n n

Irma Lair.- Hola! Que bueno que te gusta esta pareja n n a mi tambien me gusta aunque prefiero a InuTaisho y a Izayoi juntitos, pero hay que mover un poquito las cosas, espero que no se haga una moda esto de Kagome e InuTaisho, porque me XX solo le presto mi amor un ratito a Kagome y eso porque a mi me toca el papel principal –ja ja ja- estoy medio loca, espero que hayas entendido.

Destino.- Hay mujeres que los prefieren mayores, creo que Kagome es una de esas y bueno talvez no sea tan ilusa después de todo XD.

Angel of Gemini- Nunca habías leído una historia donde saliera mi amado InuTaisho entonces te recomiendo n n escribí otra sobre el y de la mamá de InuYasha, y si esta precioso InuTaisho, es mi amado.

Huevito- Hola! Gracias por leer mi fic, y será publicado aproximadamente una vez a la semana si mucho será un miércoles si y otro no pero en muy esporádicas ocasiones, es que este fic lo escribo para un grupo y lo publico el día de Kagome n n así que espero no tardar mucho.

Saludos A Todos!

El comienzo de una amistad

Sesshomaru nunca había sabido porque estaba con ella, tal vez le daba una vaga felicidad, en algunos momentos le hacia sentirse querido, pero toda había sido mentira, todo lo había hecho por dinero.

---En Tokio—

Era una mañana calurosa, Izayoi despertó a InuTaisho con un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días amor, ¿Cómo te fue anoche?

-Bien gracias.

-Es mejor que te levantes.

-Pero aún es muy temprano…

-Recibiste una llamada ayer por la madrugada, antes de que llegaras.

-¿En la madrugada?

-Si, Sesshomaru llamó para avisar que llegaría hoy.

-¿Hoy? ¿No había dicho que llegaría hasta la próxima semana?

-Si, pero tal vez le pareció mejor llegar antes, ¿puedes pasar por él a las 11:30 al aeropuerto?

¿A las 11:30? No puedo, tengo junta con el señor Mizuno. ¿Te molestaría ir por el?

-A mi no me molesta, pero no se si a él le moleste, y ¿Cómo voy a saber quien es?

-Llámale al celular y dile que te espere en algún lugar.

-Mejor llámale tú y me avisas.

-Esta bien, voy a bañarme o llegaré tarde.

InuTaisho se quedó pensando mucho rato en Kagome, le gustaba mucho y deseaba estar con ella.

En cuento abrió los ojos Kagome tomó el teléfono y marcó a Sango.

_-¿Bueno?_

-Buenos días ¿se encuentra Sango?

_-Un Momento… ¡Hermana te llama Kagome!_

_-¿Que pasó amiga?_

-Déjame te cuento, anoche salí con InuTaisho, hay Sango creo que cada día me enamoro más de él, si ayer me hubiera pedido que fuera su novia le hubiera dicho que si sin pensarlo.

_-¿Pero que pasó? Cuéntame_

Kagome comenzó a contarle lo sucedido la noche anterior, lógicamente Sango apoyó la idea de que si algún día le pidiera que fueran novios Kagome aceptaría.

_-Kagome…_

-¿Si?

_-¿Y le preguntaste si es casado?_

-No, no me digas esas cosas que me haces sufrir.

_-Pero tienes que saberlo, mira que es mayor._

-Lo sé, pero…

_-¿Pero?_

-No importa.

_-No, ahora me dices._

-Ya te lo dije.

_-¿Qué?_

-No importa si es casado.

_-Hay amiga de verdad que me sorprendes. –_Dijo Sango algo triste, lo que menos quería era ver a su amiga con el corazón destrozado.

InuTaisho llegó a su oficina y marcó al teléfono de Sesshomaru.

-¿Si?

-Hijo, que gusto saludarte.

-A mi también me da gusto padre.

-Te llamo para avisarte que no podré ir por ti al aeropuerto.

-No se preocupe tomaré un taxi.

-No hijo, Izayoi irá por ti.

-No quiero causarle molestias.

-No creo que le moleste, esperala en la puerta principal, ¿esta bien?

-…Esta bien.

-Nos vemos en la noche hijo.

-Si, bye.

-Bye.

InuTaisho se quedó viendo el teléfono por unos momentos, cuando decidió marcarle a Kagome.

EL teléfono dio tono varias veces pero nadie contestó, lo cual lo desanimó demasiado.

_-¿Será que ya no quiere hablar conmigo?_

Cuando Kagome por fin encontró su celular ya era muy tarde.

-¡No puede ser! Era InuTaisho, ¿Estará mal que le regrese la llamada, no lo creo…

-¿Bueno?

-¿Kagome? ¡Hola!

-¡Hola!

Estuvieron platicando un par de minutos, mientras Izayoi salía de su casa para recoger a Sesshomaru en el aeropuerto.

-¿A dónde vas mamá?

-Voy a recoger a tu hermano, ¿vienes conmigo?

-No, gracias.

-Entonces nos vemos al rato.

Izayoi llegó al aeropuerto puntual, vio a un hombre alto con anteojos oscuros en la puerta principal, el parecido con InuTaisho era evidente.

-Buenos, días, usted debe ser Sesshomaru.

-¿Izayoi?

-Si, hacia mucho que no nos veíamos, venga el carro no esta muy lejos de aquí.

-Si.

-¿Cómo le fue en su viaje?

-Bien gracias.

-¿Quiere ir a algún lugar a desayunar?

-No Gracias, no tengo hambre, preferiría descansar.

El tono de Sesshomaru era serio y frío, a Izayoi le incomodó un poco por lo que decidió quedarse callada todo el camino, pero en realidad Sesshomaru repasaba a cada momento las palabras que le había dicho Kagura la noche anterior.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Sesshomaru bajó las maletas del carro mientras Izayoi abría la puerta.

-Déjeme mostrarle su habitación, para que acomode sus cosas.

-Quisiera descansar un poco.

-Esta bien, con permiso.

_-Que hombre más extraño._

Izayoi se alejó de la habitación.

Mientras tanto InuTaisho seguía en su dilema personal en cuanto a Kagome, no sabía como podía conquistarla, se había dado cuenta de que el le gustaba a ella, pero tendría que conquistarla por completo.

InuTaisho al fin se decidió y tomó el teléfono.

…En la casa de Kagome…

-¿Bueno? Mamá, ¿Qué pasa?

-_Hija te llamo para avisarte, voy a ir por tu abuela a para que venga a visitar a tu tía esta muy mal._

-¡¿Por mi abuela! Pero mamá.

_-No te preocupes, regresaré en una semana, pórtense bien tu y tu hermana._

-¿No vas a venir por ropa?

_-No, traje un poco porque pensaba estar unos días con tu tía. Cuídense mucho, y ni tu ni Kikyo lleguen tarde._

-Esta bien mamá.

_-Las quiero, nos vemos después._

-Yo también te quiero mamá, bye.

En el momento en que colgó el teléfono sonó el timbre.

-¡Yo Abro!

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con un hombre con un arreglo de rosas enorme.

-Buenas tardes.

-¿Diga?

-Busco a la señorita Kagome Higurashi.

-Soy yo.

-Firme aquí, son para usted.

Kagome no podía creer que el inmenso arreglo de rosas fuera para ella.

-Aquí tiene, Gracias.

-Si.

Kikyo bajaba las escaleras.

-¿Quién era?... ¡¿y eso! –dijo muy sorprendida.

-Me las mandaron.

-A ver abre la tarjeta.

-Como eres metiche.

-Si, así soy yo, anda dime quien te las mando. -Kikyo le quito la tarjeta a las flores y subió corriendo las escaleras.

-¡Dame eso Kikyo!

-¡Que cobarde! No dice nada.

-Dame acá Kikyo, deja de molestarme, que bueno te quedaste con las ganas de saber quien me las mando por metiche.

-¿Sabes de quien son?

-No.

-Si que eres extraña.

En eso sonó el teléfono.

-Yo contesto. –Dijo Kikyo emocionada. –Debe ser InuYasha.

Kagome cerró la puerta de su habitación dando un enorme suspiro, aunque no estaba segura tenía el presentimiento de que InuTaisho se las había enviado.

El sonido del celular la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Bueno?

-¿Kagome?

-¿Quién es?

-Soy Kouga.

-¡Kouga! ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, solo quería saludarte, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien, ayer fui a la boda de Yuka.

-¿Se casó?

Kagome platicó con Kouga varios minutos hasta que se les terminó de que hablar, ninguno de los dos quiso tocar el tema de su relación.

-Espera llaman a la puerta.

Kagome abrió la puerta de su habitación para salir cuando Kikyo subía las escaleras.

-¡Kagome!

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Acaso tenemos a un loco aquí o que?

Era un arreglo de rosas igual al anterior.

-Kouga, tengo que colgar.

-Esta bien, hablamos después.

Kagome tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Kagome son como cien rosas en total, están preciosas, quien sea no le puedes decir que no, -Kikyo no pudo evitar reír al ver la cara de Kagome.

En eso tocaron de nuevo a la puerta.

-Yo abro.

-Hola InuYasha.

-Hola Kagome.

-Regreso al rato.

-Si.

Kikyo cerró la puerta y Kagome se quedo suspirando en las escaleras un buen rato.

Sonó el celular asustando a Kagome, corrió a contestar.

-¿Bueno?

-¿Kagome?

-InuTaisho, ¿como esta?

-Muy bien, no me hables de usted.

-Se me olvida.

-Te llamo para invitarte a cenar.

-Esta bien.

-Voy por ti, no tardo ya voy saliendo de la oficina.

-Si, esta bien.

-Kagome corrió a arreglarse un poco para esperar a InuTaisho.

InuTaisho llegó por Kagome, la cena pasó sin más, Kagome no se atrevía a preguntarle si él había mandado las rosas, por lo que esa noche estuvo algo seria.

Pero aun así no podía dejar de ver esos hermosos ojos color miel.

InuTaisho llevó a Kagome a su casa, y se despidieron un pequeño beso en los labios.

A pesar de que los besos eran pequeños Kagome dejaban a Kagome en las nubes por horas.

-Te llamaré el lunes para saber como te fue en tu examen.

-Si, esta bien.

-Nos vemos el lunes.

Kagome entró a la casa pensando. –¿Dijo que me llamaría o que vendría, espero que venga.

Al encender la luz vio los dos enormes arreglos de flores, lo que la hizo irse a dormir muy emocionada.

InuTaisho llegó a su casa, saludo a Izayoi y preguntó por Sesshomaru.

-No ha salido de su habitación desde que llegó, ni siquiera ha comido.

-Voy a hablar con él.

InuTaisho abrió la puerta y vio a Sesshomaru recostado viendo hacia el techo.

-¿Como estas hijo?

InuTaisho le dio un abrazo a Sesshomaru, -hace tiempo que no nos veíamos padre.

-Que bueno que te quedarás con nosotros.

-Si.

-¿Te sucede algo?

-No, no es nada, estoy cansado eso es todo.

-No ahs comido nada, te acompañare a cenar.

-Esta bien.

Ambos bajaron Izayoi ya calentaba la cena.

-Yo no cenare. –Le dijo InuTaisho.

-¿No tienes hambre?

-Ya cené gracias.

-Esta bien. –Contesto Izayoi un poco triste.

El Lunes---

Kagome se despertó muy temprano se sentía nerviosa

-Kikyo, levántate ¿no vas a ir a la escuela?

-No. Me duele el estómago.

-Floja.

-¡Déjame!

-Bueno ya me voy.

-Que te vaya bien.

Kikyo escucho cuando se cerró la puerta pasaron un par de minutos y tocaron el timbre.

-¿Cuál es su gana de estar molestando? Nunca me deja dormir en paz.

Kikyo abrió la puerta malhumorada.

-¿Qué demoni…?

-Buenos días.

Era un hombre con otro arreglo de flores enorme.

-Traigo esto para la señorita Kagome Higurashi.

-Si, yo lo recibo, gracias.

-Firme aquí.

-Con permiso.

Kikyo dejó las flores en la sala mientras se dirigía al baño llamaron de nuevo a la puerta.

-Buenos días. Traigo esto para la señorita Higurashi.

En la escuela.

-Hola Kagome.

-Hola…

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Hoy es el examen.

-¿A que hora?

-A las 12.

-Mucha suerte amiga.

-Gracias la voy a necesitar.

Kagome no podía dejar de pensar en el examen. A las 11:50 se dirigió al salón y entro, el profesor estaba esperándola.

-Aquí tiene su proyectos señorita Higurashi, me imagino que ya sabe que hacer.

Kagome comenzó a trabajar, pasaron dos horas cuando en profesor le dijo que ya tenía que entregarlo. El profesor sacó el plano anterior y lo comparó con el que hizo Kagome.

La diferencia era evidente.

-Higurashi, tiene un serio problema.

-Lo siento.

-Le recomiendo quitarse esta clase, tómela el próximo semestre o en verano, conmigo, no le diré a nadie para no perjudicarla pero no la tome conmigo por favor.

-Si, con permiso.

Kagome salio desilusionada del salón de clases y fue a quitarse la clase, no quería tener más problemas.

-¿Cómo te fue amiga?

-Mal, era muy evidente la diferencia, me quité la clase.

-Estuvo mejor.

-Si. Ya me voy a mi casa, nos vemos después.

Kagome llegó totalmente desanimada a su casa. Abrió la puerta.

-¿a que huele?

Para sorpresa de Kagome estaba la sala y el recibidor lleno de rosas.

-¿Qué paso aquí?

-Parece que a tu admirador le gustan mucho las rosas. Podrías venderlas… Si son de alguien que no te gusta, saldrían muchos arreglos, pero tendrá que ser pronto.

-Tienes razón. –Ambas se rieron.

-Oye Kagome y si esta obsesionado contigo, mira que no dejar ni una nota.

-Tal vez tiene sus razones.

-Como sea. Bueno yo me voy.

-¿no que te sentías mal?

-Eso fue en la mañana. –Bye, cuidado con los psicópatas y acosadores hermana.

¡Bye!

Kagome escucho el celular dentro de su mochila.

¿Bueno?

Hola Kagome.

¡InuTaisho!

¿Cómo te fue en tu examen?

Pues tuve que quitarme la clase porque no lo pude hacer igualito.

Pero no dijo nada el profesor.

Por fortuna.

Vamos a comer y me platicas.

Si.

Habían pasado un par de semanas, las cosas entre InuTaisho y Kagome iban muy bien aunque todavía no le había pedido que fueran novios, sabía que había conquistado su corazón por completo.

Buenos días Sesshomaru, ¿quiere desayunar?

Si gracias.

Se ve mucho mejor. –Le dijo Izayoi con una gran sonrisa.

¿De verdad lo cree?

Si, ¿le había sucedido algo malo?

Sesshomaru se quedó sorprendido no supo que decir.

Discúlpeme, no pensé que le molestara.

No, no me molesta. –En realidad nunca nadie le había preguntado algo personal con tanta sinceridad.

Ya me había preocupado.

Lo que pasa es que terminé con una relación la noche antes de venir a Tokio.

¿Por eso adelantó su viaje?

Si, no quería estar más tiempo en el lugar donde viví con ella.

Pero… no hubiera sido mejor que se quedara para hablar con ella.

-No, esa mujer no me quería, salía con otro hombre.

-Lo siento.

-Estuvo mejor que me diera cuenta, aparte ella me dijo que no me quería, solo estaba conmigo por estar con alguien. Discúlpeme, no se porque le cuento todo esto, seguro ya la aburrí con esto.

-No se preocupe esta bien, estoy segura de que ahora te sientes más tranquilo

-Gracias por escucharme.

-Por nada. Aquí esta su desayuno, tengo que salir, nos vemos después.

-Si, hasta luego.

Izayoi salió de la casa y vio que había cartas en el buzón, las tomó y subió al carro, mientras se calentaba vio que una carta iba dirigida a ella, aunque no traía remitente.

-Que extraño. –Izayoi abrió la carta y comenzó a leer.

_Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente;  
podrá secarse en un instante el mar;  
podrá romperse el eje de la tierra  
como un débil cristal._

¡Todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte  
cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón;  
pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse  
la llama de tu amor.

Debe tratarse de una broma. –Izayoi guardó la hoja dentro del sobre y siguió su camino algo intrigada. -¿Habrá sido InuTaisho, no, no lo creo.

En la oficina de InuTaisho.

Descolgó el telefóno y marcó al telefono de Kagome.

¿bueno?

Kagome, ¿Cómo estas?

Muy bien.

TE llamó algo rápido, solo quiero invitarte a salir esta noche.

Si, esta bien.

Nos vemos como a las 8:30 ¿te parece bien?

Si.

Entonces nos vemos, Bye

Bye

Esta noche se lo diré esta noche, le pediré que sea mi novia.

Una voz lo interrumpió.

-Pero InuTaisho, ¿Qué pasará con Izayoi?

-Ella no tiene porque enterarse Myoga.

-Te estas metiendo en un problema muy grande.

-Ella lo vale.

-Continuará-

Bien sé que son japoneses pero yo no me sé ningún poema en japonés así que serán en español ¬¬ XD

Lo de las flores salio de una película - una de mis favoritas, se llama Patsy mi amor, es mexicana como de los 60s tal vez alguien la haya visto :P


	6. Cada día estás más lejos

**Holaaaaaa aquí con otro nuevo capitulo, espero estar actualizando cada miércoles o jueves n n**

**Pili-Chan- ejem… respecto a tus parejas wuajiras, me evitaré los comentarios así que pasaré al siguiente tema XD, que bueno que te gustó el capitulo, y respecto a Miroku, creo que le toca quedarse solito en ese fic que planeas, no creo que muera de desamor o si? Espero que te guste este capitulo n n tengo planeado para el próximo capitulo por fin aclarar quien es el que le manda las cartas a Izayoi, aunque creo que sacarán sus conclusiones al termino del capitulo. Saluditos **

**Irma-Lair- que gusto leerte por aquí n n que bueno que te gusta la pareja de InuTaisho y Kagome la verdad si se me hace tierna, aunque también será tierna la próxima parejita n n**

**Kikyo88- Si InuTaisho es de lo más tierno, tenia que dejar en la lela a Kagome si no no iba a querer nada con él, aunque sea un Adonis (babeo) es precioso, yo quiero uno! TT espero encontrarlo pronto, pero que no sea casado XD**

**Inumoonhp- bien, creo que Izayoi se sentirá algo acosada en este capitulo, pobrecita T-T le mandan cartitas y ni sabe de quien son –que cobarde ¿no crees?**

**Huevito- perdon por tardar tanto T T pero creo que esta vez no me tarde mucho que digamos, un semana, espero que te guste el capitulo! **

**Picasso- ¿Cómo que Touga? Donde viste eso, ya me preocupaste de verdad que me has hecho sufrir, bueno el nombre lo saqué de la tercera película ah! Como amo esa película, bien espero que respondas mi preguntita XD.**

**.:Cada día estás más lejos:.**

**Izayoi no dejaba de pensar en el poema, siguió su camino y llegó a la florería en la que trabajaba junto con su mejor amiga la dueña le había pedido que le ayudara dando clases de adornos florales, a lo que Izayoi no pudo negarse, de cualquier forma no había mucho que hacer en casa.**

**-Buenos días.**

**-Buenos días Izayoi, ¿Cómo estas hoy?**

**-Muy bien, gracias.**

**-Llegas temprano.**

**-Si, algo.**

**-Andas en la luna… ¿puedes hacerme un favor?**

**-Claro.**

**-Quédate a cargo de la florería mientras voy por un pedido, no tardo nada.**

**-Si, no te preocupes.**

**-Gracias.**

**-Buenos días. –Dijo un hombre alto, de cabello negro y ojos grises.**

**-… buenos días.**

**-¿Ya desayunaste?**

**-Si, gracias.**

**-Te ves muy linda hoy.**

**-Gracias.**

**-¿Algún día me dejarás de hablar con tanta indiferencia?**

**-No lo creo.**

**-Sabes lo que siento por ti desde hace mucho tiempo.**

**-Y usted sabe que estoy casada desde hace mucho tiempo.**

**-Te quiero…**

**-Ya me lo había dicho muchas veces, pero yo no lo quiero Takemaru.**

**-Siempre es lo mismo.**

**-Si, no se porque insiste tanto.**

**-La esperanza es lo último que muere. –Lo dijo en un tono juguetón para tratar de aligerar el momento.**

**-Las alumnas ya no tardan en llegar.**

**-Esta bien, ya me voy, pero si acepta tomar un café conmigo cuando salga de aquí.**

**-No.**

**-Bien nos vemos mañana.**

**-Bye, bye. Pero que tonta soy seguramente él mandó el poema, de verdad que nunca se da por vencido.**

**Mientras salía Takemaru, iba entrando Hitomi, la amiga de Izayoi y ambos se saludaron.**

**-¡Que guapo es!**

**-Te lo regalo, todos los días viene siempre es lo mismo, ya me acostumbre.**

**-Deberías salir con él algún día.**

**-Estas mal de la cabeza, yo amo a InuTaisho ningún hombre le llega ni a los talones.**

**-Aun así, un respiro no le afecta a nadie.**

**-Ya cállate Hitomi.**

**Izayoi salió de la florería y fue directo a su casa, ese día era algo tarde porque se había quedado platicando con Hitomi, quien a pesar de sus 36 años seguía soltera y jurando que así era feliz y que lo último que haría sería casarse y tener hijos.**

**A Izayoi le divertían mucho sus pláticas, sobre todo sus aventuras amorosas, que Izayoi afirmaba que más de una había salido de la peor y más cursi telenovela, sonó su celular sacándola de sus pensamientos, vio que era InuTaisho.**

**-¿Qué pasa amor?**

_**-Te llamo para avisarte que tengo junta hoy y que llegaré tarde.**_

**Izayoi le contestó con un tono bastante desanimado. –Esta bien, nos vemos en la noche, bye. –Izayoi dio un gran suspiro y cerró el celular, últimamente InuTaisho tenía muchas "juntas" o "reuniones".**

**-No pienses mal, no pienses mal, sola te estas haciendo ideas extrañas en la cabeza.-Se decía a si misma una y otra vez.**

**Anochecía y Kagome esperaba impaciente la llegada de InuTaisho.**

**La espera se le hizo eterna a pesar de la puntualidad de InuTaisho.**

**-Hola**

**-Hola ¿Cómo estas?**

**-Bien gracias**

**-¿Nos vamos?**

**-Si**

**-¿Te gusta el sushi?**

**-Si**

**Fueron a una barra de sushi donde Kagome le platicaba entretenidamente sobre su vida, su hermana, de cuando sus padres se habían divorciado, InuTaisho escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que decía.**

**Cuando terminaron de cenar InuTaisho le pregunto a Kagome si tenía urgencia de llegar a su casa, que quería ir a otro lugar, ella respondió que estaba bien.**

**-¿A dónde vamos?**

**-Al mirador ¿te parece bien?**

**-Si, hoy es una hermosa noche, seguro la vista será maravillosa.**

**Cuando llegaron ambos se bajaron del carro y se sentaron en el cofre a ver la ciudad y las estrellas.**

**-Se ven muchas estrellas hoy.**

**-Es verdad, se ve precioso.**

**Cuando ambos vieron hacia el cielo pasó una estrella fugaz.**

**-¿Viste eso Kagome?**

**-Si, ¿Pediste un deseo?**

**-Claro.**

**-Dime que pediste.**

**-No, porque no se cumplirá.**

**-A ver entonces dime el tuyo.-Dijo Kagome.**

**-¿y si no se cumple?**

**-Pues entonces era mentira lo de las estrellas fugaces.**

**-Esta bien te lo diré.**

**-¿Si? ¿Cuál fue?**

**-Que seas mi novia.**

**-¿Eh?**

**-¿Los deseos que se piden a las estrellas fugaces se hacen realidad?**

**-Si…**

**InuTaisho abrazó a Kagome y por fin pudo besarla plenamente se separaron un poco y se sonrieron uno a otro.**

**-Te quiero Kagome.**

**-Y yo a ti… quiero preguntarte algo.**

**-¿Dime?**

**-Este… ¿tienes hijos?**

**InuTaisho dio un gran suspiro y contesto.**

**-Si, tengo dos hijos.**

**Kagome sintió una extraña sensación en el estómago.**

**-¿Cuántos años tienen?**

**-El mayor tiene 26 y el menor 19.**

**-¿Eres casado?**

**InuTaisho contestó tratando de no pensar para no delatarse con su mirada.**

**-No, no soy casado.**

**-¿Y... la mamá de tus hijos?**

**-Son hijos de madres diferentes.**

**-¿Madres diferentes?**

**-La madre de mi hijo mayor murió cuando él era solo un niño.**

**-¿Y la segunda?**

**-Las cosas no salieron bien y nos divorciamos hace ya un par de años, discutíamos mucho.**

**-Con razón.**

**Antes de que Kagome preguntara algo más InuTaisho volvió a besarla, como había deseado estar de esa manera.**

**Kagome llegó a su casa en una nube, no podía creerlo, era algo tarde pero tenía que contarle a Sango.**

**Marcó rápidamente el número que ya se sabia de memoria.**

**-¿Bueno?**

**-Sango, tengo que contarte algo.**

**-Esperame. –Se escuchó cuando subió las escaleras y cerró la puerta. –Ahora si.**

**-Ya ando con InuTaisho.**

**-¿De verdad?**

**-Si acabo de llegar.**

**-Pero cuéntame todo, pero antes dime le preguntaste si era casado.**

**-Sí, sí le pregunté.**

**-¿Y?**

**-No, no es casado, es divorciado y también viudo.**

**-Amiga… eso se oye como de novela…**

**-¿Me vas a dejar que te cuente o no?**

**-Ya pues cuentame.**

**Kagome le contó todo con lujo de detalles.**

**-Es un amor Sango.**

**-Te felicito amiga.**

**-Ya me voy a dormir.**

**-Bye, que sueñes con tu príncipe InuTaisho.**

**-Eso espero.**

**Ambas se despidieron sonrientes, aunque Sango tenía un mal presentimiento.**

**InuTaisho entró silenciosamente a la habitación todo estaba apagado, Izayoi se encontraba recostada, a lo que InuTaisho supuso que estaba dormida.**

**-¿Cómo te fue en la junta? **

**-¿Eh?... bien gracias.**

**-Debes estar cansado, últimamente has salido muy tarde del trabajo.-Dijo Izayoi en una forma cariñosa aunque algo le decía que las cosas no estaban bien, las miradas evasivas, las excusas, llegadas tarde, todo la hacia sospechar aunque no quería inventar "falsas" historias en su cabeza por lo que trataba de estar lo más tranquila posible.**

**Al día siguiente InuTaisho llamó a Kagome para decirle que iría por ella después de la escuela para que fueran a comer juntos, a lo que Kagome aceptó gustosa.**

**-Sango, voy a decir que vamos a comer a tu casa.**

**-¿Para que tanta mentira Kagome? No tiene nada de malo.**

**-No creo que le agrade a mi mamá que salga con alguien que me dobla la edad.**

**-Para el amor no hay edad.**

**-Si, lo dices porque Miroku y tu son de la misma edad.**

**-Esta bien, ya quieta esa cara sabes que diré que vamos a comer a mi casa.**

**-Te debo una.**

**A la hora de la salida InuTaisho esperaba a Kagome, la saludo con un beso en los labios y le dio una rosa roja.**

**-Gracias.**

**-Espero que no estés aburrida de las rosas.**

**-¿Eras tu?... muchas gracias, estaban hermosas. –Kagome no pudo evitar reírse al igual que InuTaisho.**

**Al mismo tiempo Izayoi hizo planes para salir con su amiga Hitomi, antes de irse revisó el buzón donde encontró otra carta para ella sin remitente.**

**-¿Por qué esa cara amiga?**

**-Mira, es la cuarta que recibo.**

**-Pues ábrela.**

**-No, la voy a tirar a la basura.**

**-Si no la quieres dámela para ver que dice.**

**-Eres una chismosa y entrometida.**

**-No me importa, préstamela, es larga pero te la leeré. –Hitomi abrió la carta y la leyó en voz alta. **

_**Te vi un punto, y flotando ante mis ojos**_

_**La imagen de tus ojos se quedó,**_

_**Como la mancha oscura, orlada en fuego,**_

_**Que flota y ciega si se mira al sol.**_

_**Adonde quiera que la vista fijo**_

_**Torno a ver tus pupilas llamear;**_

_**Más no te encuentro a ti, que es tu mirada:**_

_**Unos ojos, los tuyos, nada más.**_

_**De mi alcoba en el ángulo los miro**_

_**Desasidos fantásticos lucir;**_

_**Cuando duermo los siento que se ciernen**_

_**De par en par abiertos sobre mí.**_

_**Yo sé que hay fuegos fatuos, que en la noche**_

_**Llevan al caminante a perecer;**_

_**Yo me siento arrastrado por tus ojos;**_

_**Pero a donde me arrastran, no lo sé.**_

_**Como se arranca el hierro de una herida**_

_**Su amor de las entrañas me arranqué,**_

_**Aunque sentí al hacerlo que la vida**_

_**Me arrancaba con él.**_

_**Del altar que le alcé en el alma mía**_

_**La voluntad su imagen arrojó,**_

_**Y la luz de la fe que en ella ardía**_

_**Ante el ara desierta se apagó.**_

_**Aun para combatir mí firme empeño**_

_**Viene a mi mente su visión tenaz...**_

_**¡Cuándo podré dormir con ese sueño**_

_**En que acaba el soñar!**_

_**Como se arranca el hierro de una herida**_

_**Su amor de las entrañas me arranqué,**_

_**Aunque sentí al hacerlo que la vida**_

_**Me arrancaba con él!**_

**-Wow lo traes loquito, seguro que es del enfermo de Takemaru.**

**-Sí, yo también lo pensé.**

**-Pero, pensándolo bien a él no se le ve cara de escribir poemas y cartas de amor anónimas, es más bien directo.**

**-Sí, tienes razón.**

**-Guárdala.**

**-No, estas loca.**

**-Quien lo haya escrito es hermoso. **

**-Sí, porque esos poemas ya existían.**

**-Sí, sí no importa sabes que a mi no me gustan esas cursilerías de leer poemitas de amor. **

**-Aja…**

**-La persona que te envió esto siente algo muy especial por ti.**

**-¿y si InuTaisho la encuentra?**

**-No la encontrará, ven vamos adentro.**

**-¿Qué no íbamos a comer?**

**-Ahorita pedimos algo.**

**Ambas mujeres entraron a la casa, Sesshomaru estaba sentado en el sillón viendo la televisión.**

**-Buenas tardes.-Dijo Hitomi ante él que se cansó de jurarle a Izayoi era el hombre más atractivo que había visto en su vida.**

**-Buenas tardes. –Respondió Sesshomaru con su habitual tono de indiferencia.**

**Subieron las escaleras y cerraron la puerta de la habitación.**

**-Esta buenísimo el hijo de InuTaisho.**

**-Ni lo veas es menor que tu, enferma.**

**-Pues no se ve tan chiquito y si quiere saber algo se lo enseño. –Ante la mirada de Izayoi no le quedó otra más que reír. –Ni que fuera la primera vez.-Le comento aguantándose la risa.**

**-Ya, ahora dime donde vas a guardar eso.**

**-¿De verdad eres inocente o te haces?**

**Hitomi se dirigió al baño, abrió la puerta de un mueble grande que estaba cubierto de espejo.**

**-Aquí esta lo que buscaba. –Hitomi sacó una cajita azul con flores blancas.**

**-Oye deja eso.**

**-Esto es algo que InuTaisho nunca revisará, solo que sea un fetichista o algo así. Aunque no lo creo. ¿No lo es o sí?**

**-Claro que no.**

**Abrió la pequeña caja azul con letras violeta. Jaló uno de los pequeños tubitos de plástico que estaba cubierto de papel blanco, sacó la parte de algodón y la tiró a la basura, hizo un rollito con la carta y la guardó dentro.**

**-¿Ves? Guardas las que le quepan, cuando ya no quepan pues sacas otro y listo.**

**-Estas loca, saca eso de allí.**

**-No te quejes le pongo emoción a tu vida, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta?**

**-¿De que?**

**-Te la pasas en la luna, eres un desastre, tu no eres así, dime ¿pasa algo malo con InuTaisho?**

**-No.**

**-No me digas mentiras.**

**-Me figuro casas eso es lo que pasa.**

**-¿te figuras cosas?**

**-Creo que anda con otra mujer, pero seguro son figuraciones mías.**

**-No, no te figures cosas de las que no estas segura, si tu no ves ni escuchas nada no te mortifiques, si él está saliendo con otra mujer algún día lo sabrás, pero no te amargues. Creo que no soy muy buena dando consejos.**

**-No, no lo eres… pero no sé que hacer.**

**-Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien.**

**Mientras InuTaisho comía junto a Kagome recibió una llamada.**

**-¿Bueno?**

_**-¡InuTaisho!**_

**-¡Hosenki! ¿Cómo has estado?**

**_-Bien, pasándola muy bien, para eso te llamó, es que voy a hacer una reunión privada en mi casa el siguiente fin de semana._**

**-¿Qué tan privada?**

_**-Mira, lo que pasa es que, como decirte… estoy estrenando, así que si tu esposa va y se entera, pues la mía también, ¿me entiendes no?**_

**-Claro, entonces nos vemos el sábado.**

_**-Bye.**_

**-Kagome…**

**-¿Dime?**

**-Vamos a una fiesta el sábado, ¿crees poder ir?**

**-Creo que si**

**-Píenselo bien, si no puedes no te preocupes.**

**InuTaisho parecía no cansarse de abrazar a Kagome. –Ya tengo que irme a la oficina, ¿te llevo a tu casa?**

**-Sí, está bien.**

**Cuando llegaron Kagome rápidamente se despidió y se metió a la casa.**

**Esa noche cuando InuTaisho llegó a su casa, encontró a Izayoi leyendo un libro, sentada sobre la cama, le dio un beso en la mejilla para saludarla.**

**¿Cómo te fue hoy?**

**-Bien.**

**-¿Quieres cenar?**

**-No, no tengo hambre, prefiero dormir, hasta mañana. –InuTaisho se recostó mientras Izayoi lo miraba fijamente, no recordaba ni un solo día en que le hubiera hablado tan poco y tan indiferente, se llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas aunque no tanto como para llorar.**

**Así transcurrió la semana, cada día que pasaba Izayoi se sentía más y más alejada de él, y cada vez suspiraba más al leer los poemas que le llegaban a diario, hubo días que llegaron dos cartas una en la mañana y otra en la tarde, obviamente no llegaban por correo no tenían sello ni timbre postal, por lo que decidió vigilar para ver quien era pero nunca pudo verlo.**

**Así llegó el fin de semana.**

**-Buenos días.**

**-Takemaru, quiero hablar contigo.**

**-¿De verdad?**

**-¿conoces esto?**

**Le mostró uno de los sobres.**

**Takemaru se quedó viéndolo sorprendido, se quedó sin palabras ante la mirada acusadora de Izayoi.**

**-Continuará-**


	7. UnaInvitación a la que no me podía negar

.:Una Invitación a la que no me puedo negar:.

-No, no es mío.

Izayoi no quería creerle, pero su mirada se veía sincera.

-¿De verdad?

-En verdad, pero… si te digo que sí, ¿saldrías a cenar conmigo?

-¡Ves como si fuiste tu!

-No fui yo, me tengo que ir.

Takemaru se dirigió a la salida.

-¡Deja de hacerlo por favor! Le dijo mientras salía de la florería. Izayoi recordó el tiempo en el que estaban en la preparatoria, Takemaru y ella fueron novios y terminaron cuando Izayoi conoció a InuTaisho, no se vieron por años hasta que después de su divorcio Takemaru regresó a Tokio para encontrarse con la bella y dulce mujer que había amado toda la adolescencia, quería conquistarla aunque todo a final de cuentas era un juego, Takemaru sabía perfectamente lo mucho que Izayoi amaba a su esposo.

Por la tarde como ya comenzaba a ser costumbre InuTaisho llamó a Izayoi, puso mil excusas porque llegaría tarde, Izayoi triste y melancólica puso el teléfono en el tocador, y fue al baño para guardar la carta que le había llegado ese día.

-Soy una estúpida, ¿Por qué hago esto? No esta bien…

Estaba a punto de tirar las cartas a la basura pero no pudo, la hacían sentirse tan bien como si le importara, a veces se sentía alejada de InuTaisho y se preguntaba como era que algo que había durado tantos años terminaba en tan pocos días. Ese día lloró porque se sintió sola.

InuTaisho y Kagome estaban juntos en el carro hacia la fiesta de su amigo de la oficina, era una de esas reuniones donde se ve a hombres mayores con mujeres jóvenes.

-InuTaisho…

-¿Si?

-No me vayas a dejar sola porque no conozco a nadie y me va a dar mucha vergüenza.

-No te preocupes.

InuTaisho saludo a su amigo, y le presentó a Kagome, se quedó sorprendido al verlo con otra mujer, InuTaisho había tenido un par de aventuras pero prefería mantenerlo en secreto, pero esta vez quería que todos lo vieran junto a Kagome.

Pasó un mesero y le ofreció una bebida a Kagome, la aceptó y se fueron a sentar, le presentaron a la "novia" del amigo de InuTaisho y ambas comenzaron a platicar, era una mujer algo descarada para el gusto de Kagome, no precisamente por lo que hacía eso no le molestaba, si no la facilidad y la manera con la que le contó que Mamoru (el amigo de InuTaisho) ya le había comprado automóvil nuevo, y estaban en busca de un departamento.

-¿No te molesta que sea casado? -Le preguntó Kagome algo sorprendida.

-Para nada, es mejor que no se divorcie, así solo te tocará lo mejor, regalos, fiestas, mimos, solo tienes que estar bella y feliz cuando llegue a verte.

-Pero no puedes estar siempre feliz.

-Por un auto nuevo y un departamento en la zona más cara de Tokio, claro que puedo ser feliz a la hora que sea.

_-¿Cómo puede pensar así? que mujer más cabeza hueca…_-la mujer no paraba de hablar mientras Kagome había dejado de ponerle atención hacia un par de minutos atrás, las mujeres que estaban en esa fiesta parecía que las habían clonado una a la otra, se alejó un poco del grupo, se sintió aburrida y fuera de lugar.

Mientras que InuTaisho estaba muy entretenido en la platica con sus amigos, por lo que Kagome regresó a conversar con el grupo de mujeres, tal vez fue el aburrimiento pero las copas que se había tomado comenzaban a hacer efecto y se sintió algo mareada, en ese momento vio a InuTaisho y pareció que el mundo se le iluminaba, le hizo una cara de desesperación a lo que InuTaisho solo sonrió y le cerró el ojo.

Después de unos minutos eternos, InuTaisho fue por ella.

_-¡Por Fin!_ –pensó Kagome.

-Bye Kagome, que pasen muy buena noche juntos. –Dijo una de las mujeres y se rió, le pareció de mal gusto el comentario aunque no dijo nada, a lo que respondió con una sonrisa fingida, una de las tantas de la noche.

Kagome e InuTaisho salieron del departamento.

-Creí que nunca saldríamos. –le dijo Kagome con un tono juguetón.

-¿Tan mal te fue?

-Esas mujeres de verdad que hablan. – le decía mientras subían al carro.

-Gracias por acompañarme hoy aunque hayas tenido que escuchar un montón de tonterías.

-Por nada. –le sonrió Kagome mientras ambos se acercaron para besarse.

InuTaisho abrazó a Kagome por la cintura mientras la besaba, lentamente comenzó a bajar su mano izquierda por la pierna de Kagome quien se sorprendió, pero no detuvo a InuTaisho, tocaba sus piernas sin dejar de besarla, se dio cuenta de que la respiración de Kagome comenzaba a acelerarse mientras el continuaba subiendo su mano.

-¿Quieres ir a otro lugar?

-No… creo que es mejor que ya me lleves a mi casa por favor.

Durante todo el camino hubo un incómodo silencio, Kagome iba algo avergonzada.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Kagome se despidieron como siempre.

-Mañana te llamare en la tarde, ¿esta bien?

Con una dulce voz le contestó que si, viéndolo a los ojos, había algo en ellos que le encantaba.

Kagome subió a su habitación pensativa, algo había en InuTaisho que por poco no puede negarse, en eso recordó lo mucho que se había negado a Kouga.

A la mañana siguiente Sango la llamó muy temprano.

-¿Bueno?

-Cuéntame Kagome ¿como te fue anoche?

-La fiesta estuvo bastante aburrida, no veía la hora de regresar a casa.

-Que mal, pero ya habrá citas mejores.

-Si tienes razón.

-Te llamo para invitarte, vamos a ir a un partido de fútbol, va a jugar Miroku ¿no quieres venir a divertirte un rato?

-No gracias, quedé con Kikyo de acompañarla a hacer unas compras.

-Esta bien, pero el juego es a las 4 (dijo sango desanimada) si terminas temprano me llamas ¿si?

-Claro, haré todo lo posible.

-Bye

-Bye

Kagome había mentido, un par de horas antes había recibido un mensaje de InuTaisho que la esperaba para verla fuera del centro comercial, Kagome se encontraba muy nerviosa, cuando recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior, aunque trataba de convencerse a si misma de que no había sido la gran cosa, no podía dejar de tener esa sensación en el estomago al recordar a InuTaisho.

Cuando por fin fue hora de ir a la cita con… solo de pensarlo tenía de nuevo esa sensación en el estómago.

Decidió ir caminando ya que había salido muy temprano de su casa, para variar no había nadie como últimamente, Kikyo se la pasaba con InuYasha y mamá fuera de casa por una cosa o por otra, aunque no quería se sentía algo feliz de que así hubiera sido estos últimos meses que había pasado con InuTaisho, si mamá estuviera en casa como siempre ya me hubiese descubierto, pensó la joven de cabello negro.

Mientras caminaba rumbo al centro comercial tenía una discusión consigo misma de que pasaría si las cosas con InuTaisho pasaran a otro nivel ¿se lo permitiría, pero lo amaba, no era momento de salir con esas cosas, aparte nunca había sentido algo así por nadie, ni siquiera por Kouga que había pasado tanto tiempo con él.

Cuando Kagome llegó InuTaisho ya la estaba esperando.

-Hola princesa. LE dio un beso en los labios, Kagome no pudo evitar ponerse roja.

-Hola.

-Ven, vamos dentro.

-Si. –aunque no quería aun se sentía algo apenada cuando lo veía, había algo en el que le atraía muchísimo al grado que en algunas ocasiones se sentía como una tonta cuando no podía dejar de verlo

-Kagome quiero pedirte un favor.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ven vamos a sentarnos. Se sentaron en el dentro de la zona de comidas, como era temprano aun no había mucha gente. –Lo que pasa es que la próxima semana tengo que ir de viaje a Nemuro y quiero que por favor me acompañes, ¿Qué me dices?

-¿A Nemuro? Pero… no podremos regresar el mismo día ¿o si?

-No, te estoy invitando todo el fin de semana. Píenselo, me contestas después.

-Esta bien. -Kagome sabía perfectamente que no podría ir, como iba a llegar a su casa a pedir permiso, a menos que alguien la ayudara.

Después de caminar un rato por el centro comercial le llamaron por teléfono a InuTaisho y fue a dejar a Kagome a su casa.

Kagome subio las escaleras corriendo y le llamó a sango.

-¿Bueno?

-¿Sango?

-Si

-Necesito que me ayudes.

-¿A que?

-InuTaisho me invito a pasar el próximo fin de semana a Nemuro y quiero ir con el pero mi mamá no me va a dejar ir.

-¿Cómo quieres que te deje ir si ni siquiera sabe que sales con InuTaisho?

-No me regañes, ayúdame, quiero que digamos que voy a ir contigo y tu familia a Nemuro, que tu papa tiene un trabajo muy importante que hacer y que me invitaste para no estar sola.

-Pero…

-Por favor Sango ayúdame.

-No Kagome.

-Por Favor amiga, prometo cubrirte algún día si quieres ir a algún lado con Miroku.

-¿Por qué me haces esto Kagome? Lo haces porque sabes que no te puedo decir que no.

Kagome no puedo evitar reírse.

-Esta bien, te ayudare solo porque mi papá ira a Kyoto el próximo fin de semana y así tu mamá no podrá hablar con él, aparte de que me acompañarás al juego a ver a Miroku, espero que ya estés lista.

-Claro. … Gracias Amiga.

En cuanto colgó el teléfono volvió a sonar.

-¿Sango?

-Kagome que gusto escuchar tu voz.

-¿Kouga?

-Si, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien… ¿y tu?

-Muy bien gracias… con muchas ganas de verte…

-…Kouga…

-Te llamo para avisarte que el próximo mes iré a Tokio y me gustaría verte.

-¿El próximo mes?

-Si, a principios de mes.

-Pero el mes está por terminar.

-Si, bueno, de hecho llegare de este miércoles al que sigue, espero que quieras verme.

-Claro, porque no…

Esta sería una semana muy larga para Kagome.

------Continuará-----


	8. Ya no la Amo

-Te amo Kagome

-Bye, Kouga…

Kagome se quedó un largo rato pensando en Kouga, recordaba cuando eran novios, lo quería pero nunca había estado muy segura de lo que sentía por él, muchas veces sintió que simplemente no podía dejarlo, a donde iba eran Kagome y Kouga, él siempre estaba junto a ella, se querían, pero Kagome solo lo quiere como a un amigo.

_-Porque tiene que pasarme esto, tiene que venir Kouga justo cuando siento que estoy mejor con InuTaisho, sé que Kouga va a venir porque quiere que regrese con él. En muchas cartas se lo había dicho, sus llamadas siempre terminan en lo mismo. –Ya no voy a pensar en él, ahora tengo que pensar en como le voy a decir a mamá que me voy a ir de viaje, quiero ir con InuTaisho…_

Sango llegó a casa de Kagome para ir con ella al fútbol.

-¿Estas lista?

-Si.

-Anda vamos o llegaremos antes de que saquen a Miroku del juego.

Ambas se soltaron riendo.

Sango iba manejando cuando no se pudo aguantar y le preguntó a Kagome.

-¿no crees que llevas muy poco tiempo con InuTaisho?

-¿Poco tiempo?

-Mira amiga, sabes que no lo digo por molestarte pero me preocupo, no quiero que te pase nada malo.

-Hay Sango, ¿me vas a regañar?

-No te estoy regañando, pero sabes que es lo que va a pasar si…

-Si se lo que va a pasar, y bueno, es algo que quiero que pase, yo estoy enamorada de InuTaisho.

-Sé que ya no eres una niña, pero no crees que estas apresurando las cosas, con Kouga duraste 4 años de novia, y ahora con InuTaisho tienes un mes de conocerlo y ya no te importa nada.

-Así es el amor.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Sango, apóyame, no te enojes conmigo.

-Es que no se Kagome, sabes que él no me da mucha confianza.

-Es porque no lo conoces, si quieres un día salimos a comer los tres para que lo trates mejor, verás que es un amor. –Kagome le sonrió a Sango.

-Esta bien Kagome, prometo ya no juzgarlo.

-Gracias.

Kagome se olvidó un rato de todas sus preocupaciones, estaba mejor, se olvido de Kouga aunque fuera por un momento.

Al mismo tiempo en la casa de la familia Tsuki

-Mamá voy a salir…

-Esta bien hijo.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, ¿Por qué me veo rara?

-No, por nada… ¿Y papá?

-Ha estado en la oficina todo el día, esta arreglando unos pendientes va a salir de la ciudad el próximo fin de semana.

-Que raro… -Dijo InuYasha con un tono sarcástico. -¿No vas a ir con él?

-No, esta vez no podré ir, aparte sabes que pronto será nuestro aniversario y planeo hacer una reunión, para que le digas a Kikyo, será dentro de dos semanas.

-Si mamá, estoy segura de que vendrá encantada.

-si.

-Bye.

-Bye

Al salir InuYasha se topó con Sesshomaru, a InuYasha no le agradaba mucho el hecho de que su "hermano" siguiera viviendo en su casa indefinidamente.

-Buenas tardes Sesshomaru, ¿quieres comer algo?

-Si, claro huele muy bien. Por cierto estaba esto en el buzón… Es para ti.

-¿En domingo?

-Que extraño ¿no?

Sesshomaru se acerco por su lado derecho y le puso la carta frente a ella,

Izayoi solo sonrió nerviosa y se alejó un poco, le incomodaba como algunas veces Sesshomaru le hablaba de cerca.

-Iré a ver si tu padre quiere comer.

-No te preocupes yo iré.

Izayoi pensaba nerviosa _-¿Sospechara algo, espero no le diga nada a InuTaisho…_

Sesshomaru tocó la puerta, después de algunos segundos le contestó su padre.

-Pasa hijo…

-¿Quiere comer? Izayoi preparó la comida.

-Si… claro

-Lo noto algo distraído…

-No, lo que pasa es que estoy arreglando un viaje que haré la próxima semana, también te quiero pedir un favor.

-Si, dígame.

-Si Izayoi necesita algo el fin de semana ayúdala, esta haciendo los preparativos par ana reunión, no quiero que batalle con nada, y espero que los dos se lleven mejor, aunque veo que ya no te molesta tanto como antes.

-No, no me molesta.

-Me alegro mucho, mejor vamos a comer.

-Si.

La semana había pasado, era miércoles más cartas habían llegado y a Izayoi cada vez le intrigaba más saber quien las enviaba al parecer Takemaru no era… no se imaginaba quien podía ser.

InuTaisho se encontraba hablando en la oficina con su viejo amigo Myoga.

-¿Cómo has estado InuTaisho?

-Haciendo planes…

-Déjame adivinar, sigues en tu aventura con esa jovencita.

-Ella no es una aventura.

-Sabes que si lo es, porque tienes a tu esposa, a la que casi le gritas al mundo que la amas.

InuTaisho estaba parado junto a la ventana, se quedó serio, volteó a ver a Myoga y le dijo.

-Yo ya no amo a Izayoi.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Por una mujer a la que hace poco tiempo conoces, no arruines tu vida, ya no eres un jovencito, ella es mucho más joven que tu, piénsalo, es solo un capricho, por eso sientes que ya no amas a Izayoi.

-No es un capricho.

-Te estas comportando como un niño, sabes que las mentiras no duran para siempre… con permiso.

-Espera Myoga.

-Yo no te ayudare a seguirle mintiendo a esa mujer que te ama. Si amas a esa jovencita entonces divorciarte de Izayoi.

-No puedo…

-¿No puedes?... ¿o no quieres?

El silencio hizo que Myoga se sintiera aún más molesto y salió de la oficina.

InuTaisho se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho Myoga, pero el no quería separarse de Izayoi.

Al atardecer se había quedado de ver con Kagome quien le confirmó que iría con el a Nemuro, al anochecer caminaban por el parque, comenzaba a caer el otoño, a Kagome le gustaba mucho ver como caían las hojas mientras una brisa un poco helada rozaba su cara, le parecía que estaba dentro de un sueño al lado del hombre al que amaba.

Después de un rato InuTaisho fue a dejarla a su casa, le comentó que el viernes pasaría por ella a las 3 de la tarde que el avión despegaría a las 4:45, no la iba a visitarla al día siguiente.

-Tengo que dejar todo listo para cuando lleguemos, y tengo reuniones que adelante para mañana, así nos iremos más temprano el viernes.

-Esta bien. –Contestó feliz Kagome, por momentos se le figuraba que el momento en que por fin llegara a Nemuro con InuTaisho no llegaría nunca.

El jueves Kagome arregló su maleta.

-Kagome, ¿vendrá la familia de Sango por ti? Sabes que no estoy a esa hora en casa, me quedo algo preocupada.

-No te preocupes mamá, llevo el celular llámame por cualquier cosa.

-Si hija.

Kagome no podía dormir de la emoción, estaba desesperada porque ya fueran las 3 de la tarde.

Por fin después de mucho pensar e imaginar como iba a ser el viaje, se quedó dormida, como se desvelo se despertó tarde, no se preocupó porque ese día decidió no ir a la escuela.

Salió de su habitación se metió a bañar y bajó a la cocina donde estaban Kikyo e InuYasha.

-Hola ¿Cómo estas InuYasha?

-Muy bien, me imagino que tu estas mejor, me contó Kikyo que saldrás de viaje hoy en la tarde.

-Si…

-¿A dónde vas a ir?

Kagome se quedó viendo a InuYasha, había algo en su rostro que le era familiar, pero no sabía porque.

-¿Kagome?

-Disculpa, me quedé pensando si había empacado todo lo que necesito, ¿Qué me preguntabas?

-¿A dónde van a ir?

-A Nemuro.

-Dicen que esta lloviendo y el clima es bastante agradable.

-Si, será bueno salir de la rutina, bueno, voy a estar arriba.

-Si, claro.

Kagome subió las escaleras, pensando -¿A quien se parece…? ¿A quien se parece…? – sonó el teléfono que la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Kagome te llama Sango!

-¡Ya contesto! -¿Bueno?

-¿Ya empacaste todo?

-Si.

-Te llamo para desearte mucha suerte en tu viaje, por cualquier cosa me llamas ¿esta bien?

-Si, mamá. –Con tono burlón-

-Cuídate amiga, me traes un recuerdito.

-Si, bye.

-Bye.

Oportunamente InuYasha y Kikyo salieron de paseo, eso le daba oportunidad a Kagome de salir sin que nadie la viera.

Estaba nerviosa, aunque no quería aceptarlo le daba algo de miedo estar sola con InuTaisho.

-¿Lista?

-Si.

Tomaron un taxi al aeropuerto, por el tráfico llegaron justo a tiempo para tomar el avión.

Se sentaron en asientos de primera clase, Kagome decidió relajarse y dejar de pensar en tantas cosas, mejor si no pensaba en nada más que estaba junto al amor de su vida, a pasar uno de los mejores fines de semana en su vida.

Cuando llegaron a Nemuro estaba anocheciendo.

Un auto rentado los esperaba, InuTaisho condujo por la ciudad.

A las afueras de la ciudad había unas cabañas bastante grandes.

Como estaba lleno de vegetación la temperatura comenzó a bajar un poco, había llovido recientemente.

-Espero que te gusté el lugar que reserve para el fin de semana.

-¿Cómo es?

-Ya lo verás no esta muy lejos de aquí.

Llegaron al departamento rentado por InuTaisho, a Kagome le pareció un lugar increíblemente bonito.

-¿Te gusta?

-Claro, es muy bonito.

Había una pequeña chimenea en la sala lo que le daba un toque acogedor al lugar.

-Ven… Está es tu habitación.

-Es muy linda, gracias.

-La mía esta aquí junto, por cualquier cosa. ¿Quieres ir a caminar un rato?

-Si, me encantaría… ¿Hoy no tienes nada que hacer?

-Si, pero es una junta hasta más tarde, el dueño de la constructora no podía atenderme antes de las 9 de la noche, parece que es una persona muy ocupada, pero mejor, así salimos a conocer un poco el lugar.

-Me parece bien.

Ambos salieron de la cabaña. Ya había anochecido por completo y el cielo comenzaba a despejarse.

-Que callado es aquí.

-Si, muy diferente de Tokio.

-Es verdad, es bonito.

InuTaisho la abrazo y le dio un beso.

-Te amo Kagome

No supo que contestar inmediatamente se quedó sorprendida.

-Yo también te amo InuTaisho. –Le contestó completamente ruborizada.

-Es verdad, no te lo digo solo por decírtelo.

-Yo también

-Gracias por acompañarme.

-de nada.

-Tenemos que regresar, ya casi tengo que ir a la junta, ¿está bien que te quedes sola? ¿Quieres acompañarme?

-Aquí te espero, no creo que pueda entrar contigo a la junta.

-Tienes razón, trataré de regresar lo más pronto posible.

Caminaron hacia la casa, InuTaisho le dio un beso antes de irse.

Kagome se puso a ver la televisión esperando a que InuTaisho regresará.

Cuando por fin regresó InuTaisho la invitó a comprar algo para cenar.

-Ven vamos a comprar algo.

-Si. –Kagome se puso los zapatos y salió. Dieron unas cuantas vueltas sin saber que era lo que iban a cenar.

Encontraron un pequeño restaurante y entraron a cenar, platicaron un largo rato hasta que comenzó a llover de nuevo.

-Será mejor que regresemos.

-Si.

Mientras iban en el carro, Kagome le pregunto.

-¿Mañana tienes junta de nuevo?

-No, solo tenía junta hoy.

-¿Aun así nos quedaremos todo el fin de semana?

-Si, no tiene caso venir solo un día, mañana saldremos a conocer la ciudad.

-Espero que no siga lloviendo, esta haciendo frío.

InuTaisho se rió mientras estacionaba el carro.

Se bajaron del carro y Kagome no se dio cuenta donde pisaba y se resbaló con una piedra. Calló al piso aparte de la vergüenza que sentía se había caído en un charco y se le torció el tobillo.

-¿Estas bien?

-Más o menos.

-déjame ayudarte. –InuTaisho levanto a Kagome y la cargo dentro de la cabaña. -Será mejor que te cambies de ropa y te des un baño con agua caliente, mientras buscaré algo para el dolor del tobillo.

-Gracias –Se metió a la ducha el dolor en el pie era insoportable y se bañó lo más rápido que podía, se puso una batita y se recostó en la cama.

InuTaisho tocó la puerta y le preguntó a Kagome si podía pasar, a lo que le respondió afirmativamente.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-Si.

-Déjame ver, encontré esta pomada para que se te baje lo hinchado. Comenzó a ponerle un poco. -¿te duele un poco menos?

-No. –Ambos se rieron mientras InuTaisho le ponía una venda en el pie. –Creo que debe pasar un poco más de tiempo.

-Tienes razón. –InuTaisho se acercó para besarla, mientras se acercaba a su cara recorrió las piernas de Kagome con las manos. Lo que la puso bastante nerviosa.

Mientras la besaba le tocaba las piernas, comenzó a besarle el cuello y se dio cuenta de lo incómoda que estaba Kagome.

-Te juro que no muerdo.

Kagome sonrió nerviosa. –No es eso, es que… Me da algo de miedo.

-¿Miedo?

-La verdad… nunca he estado con nadie antes.

-Ya entiendo. Entonces creo que lo mejor será que durmamos, mañana saldremos a caminar muy temprano. –Le dio un beso en los labios. –Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.- InuTaisho cerró la puerta. – Soy un caso perdido, soy una tonta, seguro piensa que soy una niña tonta que nada mas anda provocándolo, que tonta soy. –Apagó la luz y trató de dormir aunque no podía hacerlo, no dejaba de pensar en las caricias de InuTaisho, en cierta manera se arrepentía, realmente deseaba estar con él. -¿Qué habrá pensado InuTaisho?

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que se habían ido a dormir todo estaba muy callado, volteó a ver el reloj eran las 3 AM _–Ya me quiero dormir… no podré despertarme mañana _

En eso se abrió la puerta Kagome se asustó hasta que pudo reconocer la figura en la oscuridad.

-¿InuTaisho?

Se reclinó frente a ella. Comenzó a besarla y a llenarla de caricias, esta vez ella no se arrepentiría.

-----Continuará----


	9. Despertar de un Sueño

Despertar de un sueño

A la mañana siguiente Kagome se despertó y no podía creer que InuTaisho estaba a su lado, recordaba lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y le parecía un sueño.

El sonido del celular la sacó de sus pensamientos con un gran susto.

Tomó el aparato de la mesita de noche y lo contestó su corazón latía rápidamente por el susto.

-¿Bueno?

-Buenos días hija, ¿Cómo la estas pasando?

-Mamá… muy bien gracias… todavía estaba dormida.

-Perdón por despertarte pero quería saber como habían llegado.

-Bien, llegamos desde ayer al anochecer.

-Ya cuelgo para que vuelvas a dormir un rato antes de que despierten los demás.

-Si.

-Nos vemos mañana en la noche hija.

-Si, bye.

-Bye.

InuTaisho se había despertado y abrazó a Kagome.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Bien, gracias.

Kagome se sentía muy avergonzada, InuTaisho se dio cuenta y la abrazó invitándola a recostarse de nuevo a su lado.

Las horas pasaron sin darse cuenta, decidieron pasar el día juntos en la misma habitación.

Esa misma tarde Sango y Miroku caminaban por una gran avenida de Tokio, Miroku la acompaño a hacer unas compras aprovechando para pasar todo el día a su lado, mientras caminaban bromeaban y se reían, en eso Miroku sintió una mano sobre su hombro derecho.

Volteó a ver quien lo saludaba con tanta familiaridad.

-Miroku, sango, que gusto de verlos.

Sango abrió mucho sus ojos, se sentí muy sorprendida de ver a la persona que los estaba saludando.

-¡Kouga! Que gusto de verte, no te esperábamos.

-Es una casualidad encontrarnos en la calle. –Dijo el joven de ojos azules.

-Déjame adivinar a donde ibas, seguramente a casa de Kagome.

-Tienes razón, pero me detuve a comprarle un ramo de flores.

Sango no sabía que hacer ni que decir, si Kouga iba a casa de Kagome podía comentar que la había visto en la calle.

-Kouga… -Trató de hablar Sango.

-No digas nada quiero ir de sorpresa.

-Pero… -Sango sabía que Miroku la regañaría si se enteraba de lo que habían hecho, sobre todo por ayudarle a Kagome a mentirle a su mamá.

-Bien, me voy no quiero que se me haga tarde.

-Suerte.

Sango sin querer se quedó seria toda la tarde, seguramente la mamá de Kagome se daría cuenta de la mentira de las dos.

El joven de ojos azules llegó a la casa de la familia Higurashi, Kikyo le abrió amablemente la puerta invitándolo a pasar y tomar un poco de agua.

-Sé que vienes a buscar a Kagome, pero no está.

-Que lástima, ¿tardará mucho en llegar?

-Si, salió de la ciudad con Sango.

-¿con Sango?... pero…

-Sí, se fueron desde ayer. –interrumpió la mamá de Kagome.

Kouga pensó un poco y decidió quedarse callado e intentar averiguar un poco más.

-¿Cuándo se fueron?

-Desde ayer en la noche, fueron a Nemuro por lo que regresarán mañana en la noche, el padre de Sango tenía asuntos pendientes.

-Es tarde, será mejor que me retire.

-Ven mañana por la noche a buscarla, últimamente anda muy seria, no se que es lo que le pasa, tal vez puedas hablar con ella.

-Claro, hasta luego señora.

Kouga se fue pensando, obviamente era una mentira, pero… -¿Por qué le mentiría, talvez la señora Higurashi entendió mal y Kagome iba con otra de sus amigas.

Kagome había pasado uno de los mejores días de su vida, con el hombre que amaba, se sentía muy feliz, no podía creer que habían hecho el amor, se sentía algo avergonzada, pero estaba segura que era lo correcto.

Al anochecer salieron a caminar un poco, a Kagome ya no le dolía el pie de la caída de la noche anterior, se sentía dentro de un sueño del que no quería despertar, aunque tendría que hacerlo mañana, estaba disfrutando cada segundo al lado de InuTaisho.

Mientras tanto Sango no dejaba de pensar en que seguro habían descubierto a Kagome, en cuanto tuvo oportunidad llamó a Kagome por teléfono.

-Espero me conteste. –El número que usted marcó esta fuera del área de servi… -Maldita porquería, pues ya que hacer ni modo. –decidió no seguir marcando seguro el celular no tenía señal. -¿y si lo apagó, me las va a pagar, no sé ni porque me preocupo por ella…

-¿Me hablaste hermana?

-No…

Kagome había apagado su celular cuando regresaron a la cabaña, deseaba pasar de nuevo la noche con InuTaisho, aunque ninguno de los dos había hablado de lo que pasó la noche anterior, Kagome no lo hacia porque le daba pena e InuTaisho no lo hacia por no incomodar a Kagome y también le daba algo de miedo que Kagome le dijera que no quería estar de nuevo con el. No pudo soportar más y se acercó a Kagome y la abrazó por la espalda.

-Lo que pasó anoche…

-No te preocupes, no creo que cambie en nada malo nuestra relación, ¿o tu si?

-No, no lo creo. –Dijo InuTaisho feliz.

Esa noche los dos volvieron a dormir juntos.

Al día siguiente había llegado el terrible domingo el cual Kagome no quería que llegara, era hora de despertar de aquel maravilloso sueño que había pasado junto con su amado InuTaisho.

-Gracias Kagome.

-¿Por qué?

-Por hacerme pasar un fin de semana maravilloso, te amo.

-Yo también te amo InuTaisho.

Se dieron un largo beso antes de salir camino al aeropuerto, cuado iban en el camino sonó el celular de InuTaisho.

Vio el número, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, su querida esposa le llamaba.

-… ¿Bueno?

-InuTaisho, ¿cómo estas amor?

-Bien… ¿Qué pasa? –Le dijo con un tono un tanto molesto.

-Nada… solo quería saber a que hora vas a llegar pero parece que te molesto que te llamara.

-No, no es eso… llegaré a casa como en dos horas.

-Está Bien, te quiero, bye.

-Bye.

InuTaisho tenía ganas de tirar el teléfono por la ventana. Kagome decidió no preguntar nada después de todo no quería verse como una loca posesiva, aunque ganas no le faltaron.

-Era mi hijo…

-¿Mande?

-Llamó mi hijo, quería saber a que hora vamos a llegar.

-¿Va a ir al aeropuerto?

-No. –_Gracias a Dios.- _Como es domingo quiere estar en casa cuando llegue, el fin de semana se la pasa con su novia.

-Con razón.

Llegaron al aeropuerto y tomaron el avión sin complicaciones, llegaron a Tokio a las 7:30pm.

-Te llevaré a tu casa.

-No, está bien tomaré un taxi, no hagas esperar a tu hijo, -dijo sonriendo- aparte mamá estará en casa.

-¿tiene eso algo de malo?

-No, pero también hace mucho tiempo que no la veo.

-Déjame llevarte así llegaras a verla más rápido.

Había algo en los ojos de InuTaisho, esas miradas a las que no puedes negarles nada.

-Esta bien.

Llegaron a casa de Kagome, se despidieron dándose un largo beso seguido de un abrazo.

-¿Nos vemos mañana para comer?

-Si. Bye, te amo.

Kagome se bajó del lujoso automóvil.

Traía una pequeña maleta en la mano izquierda la cual dejó a la entrada de la puerta para quitarse los zapatos, cuando escuchó unas voces y risas de la estancia.

Se acercó a ver quien era.

-¡Kouga! –Dijo bastante sorprendida, más no feliz, de esas sorpresas que te dan cuando vez a alguien que no deseas volver a ver.

-¿Cómo estas Kagome? Te extrañé muchísimo.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta Kouga la estaba abrazando y al ver la vergonzosa situación frente a su mamá, InuYasha y Kikyo decidió abrazarlo también, mientras Kikyo le hacia señas de que le pasaba.

-Bien, creo que es mejor que los dejemos platicar un rato, voy a ver la televisión.

-Nosotros vamos a ir a caminar un rato.

-Si hija.

Kikyo se acercó a Kagome y le susurro –por lo menos disimula que te da un poco de gusto verlo. Bye, nos vemos al rato.

-Con permiso –Dijo InuYasha.

La habitación quedó en un incómodo silencio, Kouga tomo la mano de Kagome.

-Son para ti.

Era un ramo de pequeñas florcitas blancas, el olor de estas animo bastante a Kagome.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Ayer por la tarde, vine a buscarte pero me dijeron que saliste de la ciudad.

-Si… fui con Sango a Nemuro.

-¿Con Sango?

-Si, regresamos hace un rato.

-Que bueno que regresaron bien.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela?

-Bien, pero he decidido regresar.

-¿regresar?

-Parece que no te diera gusto.

-No es eso, pero pensé que te iba muy bien, aparte tenías una beca…

-Pero extraño a las personas que quiero. –Le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y trataba de acercarse más a ella.

-No Kouga.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia de nuevo Kagome?

-Kouga mira yo…

-Si quieres no me contestes en este momento ¿si? Me dices en unos días.

Mientras Kagome y Kouga conversaban InuTaisho llegó a su casa, entró y para su sorpresa todo estaba callado, subió las escaleras y entro a la habitación principal, donde vio a Izayoi sentada leyendo sobre la cama.

-…Hola amor ya regresé. –

-¿Cómo te fue? –pregunto Izayoi mientras seguía leyendo su libro en un tono indiferente.

-¿Estas enojada?

-No.

-No te enojes estaba con el señor Kinomoto arreglando los últimos detalles del proyecto. –Mientras le decía esto InuTaisho se subió a la cama para darle un beso el cual Izayoi rechazó. -¿Qué tienes?

-Hueles a perfume barato.

-No me digas… seguro Hitomi estuvo llenadote la cabeza de tonterías.

-No es ninguna tontería, por eso pasaste el fin de semana en Nemuro.

-No voy a discutir contigo por algo que no es verdad.

InuTaisho salió de la habitación más asustado que molesto mientras Izayoi se quedó llorando en la habitación, no habían sido figuraciones suyas InuTaisho olía a perfume de mujer.

InuTaisho había regresado a la habitación hasta que Izayoi se había quedado dormida, cuidando de que cuando ella despertara a los pies de su cama encontrara un enorme ramo de sus flores favoritas con una pequeña carta.

_Izayoi:_

_Espero ya no estés molesta conmigo, perdón si me enojé ayer, pero me sentí triste de que desconfiaras de mí, y espero que aceptes mi invitación que esta en el otro sobre._

_Te ama InuTaisho._

Izayoi se sintió muy feliz de la nota que le había escrito InuTaisho, después de todo, no debía desconfiar de él, solo había ido a trabajar. Abrió el otro sobre donde estaban dos pasajes de avión a Kyoto y una reservación en el hotel Shikon no Tama.

Cuando dejó el sobre encima el buró sonó el teléfono.

-¿bueno?

_-Sigues molesta conmigo. -Con un tono tierno._

-No, te amo InuTaisho.

_-Y Yo a ti Izayoi, ¿entonces eso quiere decir que aceptas mi invitación?_

-Si.

_-Nos iremos al término de la cena de aniversario el viernes, ¿te parece bien?_

-Perfecto.

_-Nos vemos a la hora de la comida._

-¿vas a venir a la comida?

_-No, mejor te invito a comer y si quieres vamos de compras si te hace falta algo para la cena._

-Si, entonces te espero en la tarde.

_-Bye._

-Bye.

InuTaisho al colgar con Izayoi llamó a Kagome.

Mientras se quedaba dormida en clase de historia vibró el celular de Kagome, quien salió rápidamente del salón.

-¿Bueno?

-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, aunque en clases.

-Discúlpame por llamarte a horas de escuela, pero no podré ir contigo a comer hoy, tengo una junta.

-No te preocupes.

-Gracias, te llamo más tarde.

-Si, bye.

-Te amo Kagome.

-Te amo bye.

-Que mala onda –pensó en voz alta Kagome.

-¿Qué pasa hermana?

-Kikyo, me asustaste.

-Así tendrás la conciencia.

-hay si… bla bla bla.

-No te enojes, te vengo a invitar a ir conmigo al centro comercial en la tarde.

-¿A que?

-Nada más a caminar, anda vamos.

-Esta bien, nos vemos a la salida.

Pasó el día sin más complicaciones Kikyo fue a buscar a Kagome y fueron juntas al centro comercial.

-Oye Kagome, ¿quieres pizza?

-Bueno.

-Pero primero me acompañas a comprar unos zapatos.

-¿Y me vas a comprar unos a mi?

-Si, como no. Hacia mucho tiempo que no pasaban tiempo juntas, la verdad es que siempre habían sido buenas amigas.

Mientras tanto InuTaisho e Izayoi habían ido a comer y habían decidido pasear un rato.

-Mira Kagome, ¿te gustan estos?

-Si, pero…

-¿…?

-No son de mi número.

-Quien te manda a tener los pies de conejo.

-¡Kikyo! Hola linda como estas.

-Buenas tardes señora Izayoi, ¿Cómo ha estado?

-Bien venimos de compras.

-Deje le presento a mi hermana Kagome.

-Mucho gusto, Kagome Higurashi.

-Izayoi Tsuki.

-¿Tsuki?

-¿Viene sola? –Pregunto amablemente Kikyo.

-No, vengo con mi esposo.

-Izayoi donde te habías metido te perdiste de repente.

Kagome volteó a ver a la persona que llamaba a Izayoi, reconoció la voz pero no podía creerlo.

InuTaisho vio a Kagome con sorpresa, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasado.

-Querido, ella es la hermana de Kikyo.

Kagome solo sintió como sus piernas se doblaron y todo se puso negro.

---------------continuará----------------


	10. Reconciliación

Reconciliación

_Abrí mis ojos y no reconocí el lugar en el que me encontraba, me sentía bastante confundida._

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Vi a la mujer que me estaba hablando y me sentí más confundida.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Estábamos de compras y te desmayaste estamos en la oficina del centro comercial.

_Mi mente se aclaró un poco y comprendió que lo sucedido no había sido un sueño, la mujer que estaba con mi hermana era…_

-Nos preocupaste mucho, ¿quieres algo? –Le preguntó Izayoi amablemente.

-No… gracias. –_Vi al hombre que estaba sentado lejos en una silla, sus ojos reflejaban una enorme tristeza, pero no más que la que sentía mi corazón destrozado. Mil pensamientos estaban en mi cabeza al mismo tiempo, me sentía muy aturdida, no comprendía mucho lo que estaba sucediendo, solo sabía que InuTaisho estaba con otra mujer._

-Bien Kagome, creo que es hora de que vayas a descansar a casa, debemos llamar al médico.

-Ya me siento bien hermana.

-Izayoi, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos.

-Hay amor ayúdalas hasta el auto, seguro que Kagome se siente muy débil.

-…Si….

InuTaisho se acercó a Kagome y la tomó del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse mientas Kikyo e Izayoi fueron a hablar con el gerente para decir que todo estaba en orden.

-Yo puedo sola gracias… -Le dijo Kagome a InuTaisho.

-Déjame ayudarte por favor.

-Has hecho suficiente.-Kagome se alejó caminando a donde estaba su hermana para retirarse.

-¿Ya te sientes bien Kagome?

-Si, perfectamente, gracias por todo.

-Las espero con gusto el viernes por la noche.

-Por supuesto.- Contestó amablemente Kikyo.

Ambas mujeres se retiraron caminando.

InuTaisho se quedó muy serio.

-¿Qué le pasará a esa niña? Que extraño, bueno talvez esté embarazada.

InuTaisho se quedó pensativo, eso no podía ser posible, -_no en tan poco tiempo_ –_ debo hablar con ella tratar de explicarle. Debí decirle la verdad desde el principio._

-Bien vamonos querido.

-Si, ya debo regresar a la oficina.

El auto iba en completo silencio y ambas jóvenes mujeres llegaron a su casa.

-Voy a recostarme un rato.

-saldré un rato, si necesitas cualquier cosa llámame estaré con InuYasha.

Kagome no contestó cerro la puerta y después escucho el motor del auto cuando Kikyo se alejaba. No pudo resistirlo más comenzó a llorar, se quedó llorando en el piso de la habitación, no supo por cuanto tiempo, de sus ojos n podían dejar de salir lagrimas ni un instante, se sentía tan tonta, no dejaba de reprocharse a si misma por lo sucedido, era su culpa, como pudo pensar que un hombre como InuTaisho no tendría familia, una bella esposa a la que amaba, con la que no dudaba salir a ningún lado, la había engañado completamente y se lo había creído,

-_Pensé que el realmente me amaba. _–El sonido del teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos, decidió no contestarlo, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, el teléfono dejó de timbrar y después comenzó a sonar su celular, pensó que era Kikyo preocupada por lo que esta vez contesto.

-¿Bueno?

-¿Kagome donde andas? Seguro con tu amorzote.

-¿Puedes venir Sango? Necesito hablar contigo.

-¿que te pasa Kagome? ¿Estas llorando?

-Ven… por favor amiga.

-Si, voy enseguida.

El teléfono volvió a sonar en cuanto colgó.

-¿Bueno?

-…Kagome… yo…

_-Soy una tonta, debí ver quien era antes de contestar._

-…necesito hablar contigo…

No lo resistió más y colgó sin pensar, lo último que quería era escuchar su voz.

-_Soy un idiota, no debí hacer esto. _InuTaisho se quedó pensativo, recargó su cabeza sobre sus puños sentado en su escritorio, recordó cuando ayudo a Kagome y se dio cuenta del poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos, todo había pasado muy rápido… muy rápido… talvez no debió de haber pasado.

Kagome se quedó sollozando un rato más hasta que escuchó que llamaban a al puerta. Se levantó lentamente, limpió su cara con la mano y se dirigió a la puerta. Se puso frente a la puerta respiro un poco, no quería preocupar mucho a su amiga, sango, había llorado bastante por el momento aunque no lo suficiente como para sentirse bien, de hecho aun creía que todo era una mentira, un sueño del que pronto despertaría, un sueño que cuando terminara vería que está InuTaisho a su lado, así como ayer que estaba con el, viviendo uno de los momentos más felices de su vida, parece como si la vida le hubiera cobrado tanta felicidad.

Mientras abría la puerta dijo –Vaya que llegaste rápido, seguro has venido corriendo.

-¿Sabías que iba a venir?

-¡Kouga!

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?... pasa… Dijo mientras se volteaba ocultando su rostro que aun se encontraba rojo y sus ojos hinchados.

Kouga entró a la casa, Kagome lo guió hasta la sala, le ofreció algo de tomar y Kouga acepto, más por compromiso que porque tuviera ganas de beber algo, Kagome le entregó un baso con soda de fresa, mientras trataba de ocultar su cara y sin dejar de pensar que quería que llegara Sango.

La casa estaba en un incómodo silencio, Kagome no tenía ganas de hablar con Kouga, quería estar sola, Kouga trató varias veces de decir algo, pero a final de cuentas no decía nada.

-...Kagome…

En ese instante sonó el teléfono, Kagome no quería contestar, seguramente era InuTaisho… solo pensar en su nombre hizo que una pequeña lágrima que había estado conteniendo desde que llegó Kouga saliera.

-¿No vas a contestar?

-¿eh? Si… -Se puso de pie y se dirigió al teléfono.

-… ¿Bueno?

-Kagome, soy Sango.

-Esperame… -Tapó la bocina con la mano. –Ahora regreso Kouga.

-Si, esta bien.

Subió las escaleras. -¿Por qué no has venido?

-No voy a poder ir hasta más tarde, mi papá quiere que vaya por el al trabajo, el carro se descompuso y tengo que ayudarle, me llamó cuando ya iba camino a tu casa.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes.

-Estoy esperando a Miroku, mientras puedes contarme que es lo que pasó.

-Sango… tenías razón… -Comenzó a llorar Kagome.

-¿Qué pasa, no me asustes

-InuTaisho… el tiene esposa, los vi ahora en el centro comercial.

-…Lo siento amiga…

-El es, el padre de InuYasha el novio de Kikyo.

-"…"

-Solo estaba jugando conmigo, me siento tan mal sango, pensar que ayer a esta hora estaba con él, pensando que realmente me amaba. Todavía tuvo el descaro de llamarme hace un rato.

-¿Y que hiciste?

-Le colgué el teléfono.

-Kagome, en cuanto pueda voy a tu casa, discúlpame llegó Miroku.

-Si… hablamos después.

-Bye.

Kagome puso las manos sobre su rostro, sentía desesperación, tristeza. Escuchó que tocaban la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Puedo pasar Kagome?

-…Pasa Kouga.

Le dio un pañuelo desechable, ahora no podía negar que estaba llorando, Kouga se sintió muy triste, deseaba consolarla, pero sabía que ella no se lo permitiría.

-No me veas así siéntate aquí conmigo.-Le dijo mientras reía un poco.

-¿Puedo saber que tienes?

Los ojos de Kouga eran sinceros, Kagome se recargó sobre el pecho de su amigo, después de todo no habían dejado de ser amigos, él la abrazó y acarició su cabello, aún estaba enamorado de ella y le partía el corazón verla de esa manera, más sin saber que era lo que le ocurría.

-Si puedo ayudarte en algo… dímelo Kagome.

-Por favor, no me preguntes nada, solo quiero que me abraces.

Kouga sabía que Kagome no sentía lo mismo que él hacia ella, decidió no decir más y tratar de consolarla no dejándola sola, se veía bastante mal, sintió como si fuera una niña que necesitara de toda su protección.

-Verás que todo va a salir bien Kagome… sea lo que sea.

-Gracias Kouga.

Comenzó a llover, esa fue la primera noche fría del año.

InuTaisho regresó a su casa temprano, no se sentía muy bien, él realmente amaba a Kagome, pero sabía que ella nunca lo perdonaría por lo que había hecho. Entró a su habitación, Izayoi entró después se encontraba en la cocina cuando llegó InuTaisho, al entrar en la habitación se sorprendió de verlo tan temprano en casa.

-Hola, hacia mucho que no llegabas tan temprano. –Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios para saludarlo.

-Si, lo sé.

-¿Te sientes mal, te ves algo pálido.

-Será mejor que te recuestes, y descanses, ¿tienes hambre?

-No… gracias, prefiero dormir.

-Esta bien. -Izayoi se levantó de la cama, pero InuTaisho la tomó del brazo y la abrazó.

-Quédate aquí conmigo.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, solo quiero que estés conmigo.

Ese siempre había sido su lugar, al lado de Izayoi, pero necesitaba a Kagome.

Al día siguiente Kagome no se levantó para ir a la escuela, había llorado toda la noche, no había dormido, le dolía mucho la cabeza, pero le dolían más sus pensamientos, una y otra vez en su cabeza la misma imagen, "InuTaisho y su esposa" .

-Kagome ¿no vas a ir a la escuela?

-No…

-Esta bien, nos vemos al rato… ¿quieres que llame al médico o a mamá?

-No, no llames a mamá, la preocuparías por nada.

-"…"

Kikyo salió de la casa bastante preocupada por su hermana.

Así pasaron tres días Kagome ni siquiera se levantaba de la cama, no comía.

-Kagome.- Dijo Kikyo- Si no vas a la escuela vas a reprobar el semestre, están comenzando los exámenes finales, solo quedan dos semanas más de clases.

Kagome no dijo nada.

-Si no vas mañana a la escuela llamaré a mamá quieras o no, a ver si ella si te saca que demonios te pasa, ya me desesperaste.-Salió azotándole la puerta a Kagome.

Mientras salía Kikyo de la casa se encontró con Kouga, quien también estaba muy preocupado por Kagome. –Espero que puedas levantarle el animo, pasa esta en su habitación.

-Gracias.

Kouga tocó la puerta y Kagome le permitió pasar, se encontraba con la televisión encendida, mas no estaba prestándole atención.

-Kagome, tienes que levantarte, no puedes dejar que sea lo que sea que te este pasando te derrote de esta manera.

-…Gracias Kouga.

-Te lo digo en serio, anda anímate… arreglate, mientras yo te haré el desayuno.

-Si vas a hacer el desayuno, no creo que me den muchos ánimos.-Dijo Kagome riendo.

-Me alegra hacerte reír aunque sea por un momento.

-Gracias Kouga, y bueno creo que aceptare que me hagas el desayuno.

-Ok, estaré abajo.

Kagome se puso de pie y se vio al espejo. –De verdad que das pena… Kouga tiene razón, sonríe Kagome, sonríe… -Se dijo a si misma.

Tomó una larga ducha, tenía muchísima hambre, salió de la ducha, desenredó su cabello, se puso solo un poco de maquillaje, se vistió y bajó a desayunar.

-Espero te guste lo que te hice de desayunar….

-¿Dónde está el desayuno?

-Pues como sé que no me tienes mucha confianza en la cocina, decidí que mejor te saco a desayunar, aún es temprano. –El reloj marcaba las 8:37am

-Tienes razón es muy temprano, creo que aceptaré la invitación.

-Entonces vamos.

-Solo voy por mi bolsa.

-Si…

Subió rápidamente las escaleras, le dejó un recado a Kikyo, tomó su teléfono y decidió mejor dejarlo en casa, a partir de ese día trataría de pensar menos en InuTaisho, lo menos que quería era tener alguna llamada o mensaje de él, que habían estado llegando diariamente.

Salió con Kouga toda la mañana primero fueron a desayunar y después a pasear, la verdad es que eran muy buenos amigos podían pasar muchas horas platicando de todo y de nada sin aburrirse el uno al lado del otro.

-Kagome…

-¿Dime?

-No quiero que pienses que soy un fastidioso ni nada por el estilo, pero…

-¿Qué pasa Kouga?

-Me gustaría que fuéramos novios de nuevo.

-Yo…

-Si no quieres no me contestes ahora, piensalo, sé que algo te tiene muy triste, y comprendo si nunca quieres contármelo, pero por favor piensa en lo que te diga. ¿Esta bien?

Kagome asintió con la cabeza, no podía hacerle esto a Kouga, no podía estar con el solo por despecho, en verdad lo pensaría y trataría de darse un tiempo para pensalo bien.

-Pero…-Dijo el joven de ojos azules.

-¿…?

-Quiero invitarte a salir conmigo esta noche, y a eso me tienes que decir que sí.

-¿A dónde?

-Mis padres quieren que los acompañe a una cena de negocios y sé que me aburriré mucho, y tener tu compañía le quitaría lo aburrido, aparte sé que te da menos tiempo de estar triste cuando no estas en casa. ¿Qué dices?

-Ok, pero no regresaremos muy tarde.

-A la hora que guste señorita.-Dijo Kouga sonriendo.

A media tarde regresó Kagome a su casa, Kouga había quedado de pasar por ella a las 9.

-Que bueno es verte despierta.

-Ya me siento mejor, gracias.

-No me vas a decir que era lo que tenías.

-"…" el día que fuimos al centro comercial… bueno, yo estaba saliendo con… con… con… ¡un amigo de Sango, pero no quería que nadie supiera y…. y…

-¿Y?

-Lo vi con otra chica en el centro comercial, por eso no quería ir, sospechaba que el salía con otra, y pues me puse triste pero no es nada, después de todo solo salimos poco tiempo y creo que después de todo no significó nada para ninguno de los dos.

-Bien… pensemos que te voy a creer y que no me dices mentiras, me da gusto que ya estés bien.

-Por cierto, voy a salir esta noche con Kouga.

-Esto me huele a que de nuevo traen algo… que bueno Kouga te quiere muchísimo.

-No quiero verlo como una cita…

-Estas loca… pero que hacer, por cierto yo también voy a salir esta noche. Ah mamá llamó te manda saludos, dice que se quedará más o menos otro mes, que consiguió trabajo.

-¿trabajo?

-Si, así que parece que estaremos bastante tiempo solas… dice que te portes bien.

-¿Qué le dijiste chismosa?

-No le dije nada.

Anocheció y ambas mujeres comenzaron a arreglarse. –Bien Kagome me voy ya llegó InuYasha….

-Esta bien.

-No me esperes.

-No me digas que no piensas regresar… yo también le voy a decir a mamá.

-No le dije nada y si no regreso te llamaré así que lleva tu celular.

-Si. –Contesto con un tono de enfado. Vinieron a su mente imágenes de InuTaisho y ella juntos.- Deja de pensar en eso tonta.

Kouga llegó puntual.

-Pensé que vendrían tus padres.

-Ellos nos alcanzarán, ya sabes como son las mamás, siempre se les hace tarde en arreglarse.

Llegaron a una enorme casa.

-¿Aquí es? Es enorme.

-Si, tienes razón, es más bien una fiesta no una cena de negocios, le entendí mal a papá, espero no te moleste.

-No, para nada. –Dijo sonriendo Kagome.

-Eres muy linda cuando sonríes.

-¿eh--¿Eh? Gracias. –dijo completamente sonrojada.

Entraron a la enorme casa.

-¿Y de quien es la fiesta?

-Ni idea, ¿Dónde estarán mis papás?

-Hay mucha gente.

-Si, tienes razón.

-Buenas noches.

-Mamá que bueno que llegaron, la verdad comenzaba a sentirme incómodo.

-Kagome, linda que gusto verte.

-Señora Harashi hacia mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, me da mucho gusto verla.

-Vengan, estamos sentados en aquella mesa.

-Si.

Llevaban algún tiempo sentados platicando, cuando Kagome vio una silueta conocida a lo lejos. -… ¿Kikyo?

-Muchas gracias por venir…

Kagome volteó a ver quien era la persona que se encontraba platicando con la mamá de Kouga, su rostro le pareció conocido.

-¿Y cuantos años cumplen de casados?

-20 años.

-_Es una fiesta de aniversario… ella es Izayoi… .-_Kagome comenzó a buscar y sus sospechas eran ciertas, a lo lejos pudo ve r InuTaisho conversando con InuYasha y su hermana Kikyo_… -20 años_.

-Kouga discúlpame voy al baño.

-¡Kagome! Eres la hermana de Kikyo verdad.

-…Si….

-¿Cómo seguiste?

-Bien, gracias, solo era la presión de la escuela.

-Me da gusto de que estés bien. –Kagome vio como InuTaisho comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia donde se encontraba conversando con Izayoi. –InuTaisho, recuerdas a la hermana de Kikyo, vino con la familia Mizuno.

-"…" … Es un gusto tenerlo por aquí.

-Gracias.

-InuTaisho necesito hablar de algo contigo.- interrumpió el padre de Kouga.

Kagome comenzó a sentir nauseas, y le pidió a Kouga salir al jardín.

-¿Te sientes bien Kagome?

-Si… ya me siento mejor.

-Kagome… por favor dime que et pasa, quiero ayudarte.

-Kouga…

-No quiero que pienses que te estoy reprochando ni acusando… ¿se trata de un hombre verdad?

-"…"

-No puedo molestarme contigo por algo así… y me gustaría ayudarte, espero que las cosas se arreglen entre ustedes dos, yo…

-Ya lo decidí Kouga… no pienses que es por lo que me sucedió, pensándolo bien eso no tuvo tanta importancia.

-No entiendo.

-Sobre lo que me preguntaste esta tarde… decidí que si quiero que seamos novios de nuevo.

-¿De verdad Kagome?

-Si. –Le dijo sonriendo.

-Te quiero Kagome… -Kouga le dio un tierno beso, de verdad la había extrañado mucho, había regresado solo para volver sus ojos, no le importaba dejar todo por ella. A lo lejos Kagome vio una silueta bastante familiar, sabía perfectamente quien era.

-Quiero decirte algo Kouga… pero no quiero que pienses mal.

-¿Qué pasa, dime.

-Kikyo no regresará a la casa, y sin mamá me da algo de miedo estar sola.

-¿Quieres que estemos juntos?... no te lo digo de mala manera. –Le dijo bromeando. Y la volvió a abrazar para besarla.

-Kouga te busca tu padre…

-Señor Tsuki… -Se sentía algo apenado porque lo encontró besando a Kagome. –Enseguida regresaremos.

Kagome le dio una horrible mirada a InuTaisho, estaba segura de que lo había hecho a propósito.

-Esperame aquí Kagome, ahora regreso.

-…Kouga… -Se alejó caminando rápidamente para regresar al lado de Kagome lo más pronto posible.

-No te metas en mi vida, lo que tuvimos tú y yo se terminó.

-Perdóname Kagome…

-¿Qué te perdone?... que te perdone tu esposa, si sigues metiéndote en mi vida, no dudaré en decírselo.

-No tienes derecho a chantajearme así.

-No tenías derecho a jugar conmigo.-Kagome comenzó a caminar en busca de Kouga, se alejó unos cuantos pasos y volteó y con una sonrisa fingida dijo. –Feliz aniversario, señor Tsuki.

InuTaisho dio unos largos pasos y la tomó del brazo, no lo resistió y le dio un beso en los labios.

Kagome le respondió con una gran cachetada. –Te odio InuTaisho.- Kagome se alejó llorando, estaba segura de que volverían las mismas noches tristes de la semana, no podía dejar de amarlo, se sentó a sollozar en una de las bancas del jardín.

-¿Kagome te sientes bien? –Preguntó el ahora novio de Kagome.

-No, ¿podríamos irnos ya?

-Si, claro… ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-¿Te molesta si vamos a tu departamento?

-No, por supuesto que no…

Esta sería una larga noche para todos.

-Continuará-


	11. Cualquier cosa por estar a tu lado

Cualquier cosa por de estar a tu lado

Izayoi notó un cambio de ánimo en InuTaisho, lo veía pensativo y bastante serio, la fiesta había terminado un par de horas atrás, al término de la fiesta ambos habían tomado un avión, irían de viaje, por cuestión de tiempo no habían salido del país aunque habían decidido pasar el fin de semana en un lugar cercano.

-¿Te sucede algo?

-No, solo estoy algo cansado, eso es todo.

Izayoi se apoyó sobre el brazo izquierdo de InuTaisho, sabía en su corazón que él ya no sentía lo mismo que antes, aunque no se resignaba a creerlo.

Mientras tanto en Tokio la situación era bastante diferente, Kagome y Kouga se encontraban en completo silencio, el joven de ojos azules se notaba bastante molesto, por más que le preguntaba ella se negaba a responderle que era lo que le sucedía, y se notaba que estaba bastante ebria.

-Kagome, basta deja de tomar o te sentirás mal mañana, también por eso no dejas de llorar.

-No puedo sentirme peor.

-Si que te sentirás peor, aparte pensé que me habías dado una oportunidad pero veo que no es así.

-Kouga... discúlpame, tienes razón, será mejor que me vaya a dormir.

-Kagome, yo te quiero, y deseo con todo el corazón ayudarte, no me gusta verte triste¿Qué te pasa?

-Prometo estar mejor, pero por favor no me preguntes que me pasa, solo me siento muy triste.

-Espero algún día tengas la confianza de decírmelo.

Kagome hizo como que no escuchó nada, Kouga estaba sacando unas cobijas del armario, comenzaba a hacer frío.

-Aquí tienes Kagome

-Kouga...

-¿Dime?

-Quédate aquí conmigo, no quiero estar sola, por favor.

-Claro, si no te molesta.

-Si me molestara no te lo estaría pidiendo. –Le dijo sonriendo.

Mientras tanto Izayoi e InuTaisho habían llegado a su destino, ella se sentía bastante incómoda, InuTaisho se veía distante, muy distraído.

-Si no te conociera, diría que estás enamorado. –Dijo Izayoi con un tono molesto, ella definitivamente estaba segura de que algo extraño pasaba con InuTaisho, sentía unos grandes celos aunque no estaba segura de que fuera cierto.

-¿Cómo dices eso? Estoy cansado eso es todo, este fin de semana vamos a tratar de relajarnos ¿si?

-...Si...

El romántico festejo que esperaba tener Izayoi no quedó en más que a su esposo desde hace 20 años durmiendo a su lado, mientras ella veía la luna entrar por la ventana.

Pasó el fin de semana, Kagome regresó a su casa donde Kikyo la esperaba muy molesta.

-¿Por qué no llamaste? Me tienes como loca buscándote por todas partes, mira si quieres pasar el fin de semana con Kouga no me importa solo avísame para no preocuparme.

Kagome ignoró las palabras de su hermana mientras subía las escaleras.

-¡No me dejes hablando sola¡Kagome!

Lo que menos tenía eran ganas de escuchar a su hermana discutir, había pasado el fin de semana en el departamento de Kouga, él se había ido a casa de sus padres, donde Kikyo pudo localizarlo y decirle donde estaba Kagome

Pasaron dos meses de la peor manera para Kagome, seguía pensando en InuTaisho, a pesar de que estaba al lado de Kouga, para Izayoi los días se iban haciendo más y más tristes, su esposo cada vez más distante, con la mirada perdida, ella comenzaba a sentir una gran indiferencia hacia InuTaisho, constantemente se preguntaba que era lo que sentía por su esposo pero no encontraba la respuesta, mientras los poemas de amor llegaban con más frecuencia, a pesar de que trataba de hacerse a la idea de que su matrimonio estaba perdido, no podía evitar el sentirse triste y en algunas ocasiones lloraba cuando pensaba estar sola, aunque con la última carta se dio cuenta de que esa persona estaba más cerca de ella de lo que imaginaba, estaba cada vez más confundida y a pesar de que no quería sentía algo extraño hacia la persona que le escribía los poemas.

-¿Amor, por supuesto que no, no puedo amar a alguien que no conozco. –Aún así no podía evitar suspirar cuando leía aquellos hermosos poemas, palabras de amor que hacia muchos años nadie le escribía y meses que no se las decían, las guardaba con recelo, inconscientemente esperando el día de conocer a la persona que escribía tan maravillosas palabras, sin imaginar que ese momento estaba más cerca de lo que imaginaba.

Ese mismo día, al salir del trabajo distraída, pensando como encontraría a su indiferente esposo en la casa vio un enorme ramo de flores en el cofre de su automóvil con una nota que decía.

Volverán del amor en tus oídos  
las palabras ardientes a sonar,  
tu corazón de su profundo sueño  
tal vez despertará.

Pero mudo y absorto y de rodillas,  
como se adora a Dios ante su altar,  
como yo te he querido...,

Desengáñate, así no te querrán.

Tomó la pequeña nota y la guardó en su bolsa, se quedó admirando el ramo de flores un largo tiempo, cuando pensó que no podía llegar a casa con ellas, con mucha tristeza buscó el contenedor de basura más cercano, cerro los ojos y las tiró. Se subió a su automóvil condujo hasta su casa, no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que le habían gustado las flores, y lo tonta que había sido al tirarlas, después de todo en casa nadie sabía de su admirador, diría que le gustaron y las tomo de la florería.

-¡Tonta, si trabajas en una florería es normal que traigas flores... a pesar de que nunca lo haces... –Casi sin pensar tomó el retorno y volvió al estacionamiento del trabajo donde notando que nadie la viera fue al contenedor para sacar las flores que gracias a Dios estaban intactas, se subió al auto y llegó a su casa con las flores que puso en el recibidor en la mesita de centro.

Mientras tanto Kagome y Kouga habían ido a caminar por el puerto, era invierno y Kagome veía fijamente el atardecer.

-¿Kagome¡Kagome!

-¿Mande?

-¿Me escuchaste?

-Si... te escuché Kouga. –Con un tono molesto

-Entonces parece que no te importa.

-... Discúlpame, en realidad... no estaba escuchando. –Dijo mientas agachaba la cabeza pensativa.

-Si, me lo imaginaba, sabes... no estamos llegando a ningún lado con esto, si no me dices que es lo que te sucede creo que debemos terminar con esto.

-Entonces creo que es lo mejor...

-Esta bien de cualquier forma no importa, será mejor que nos vayamos.

-No, caminaré a casa gracias...

El joven se alejó caminando molesto, mientras ella se quedó viendo fijamente hacia la nada.

Escuchó los pasos que se acercaban hacia ella, no tenía ganas de discutir con Kouga, así que fingió no escuchar nada.

-Por favor... perdóname.

-... –Mientras volteaba a verlo quedó en silencio, mientras esperaba encontrarse con los ojos celestes de Kouga, quedó observando incrédula los ojos ámbar que estaban frente a ella.

-No me imaginé encontrarte aquí... deseaba tanto verte.

Kagome no supo que pensar, se quedó viéndolo fijamente, deseaba con todo el corazón poder abrazarlo. Inmediatamente Kagome sin pensarlo se dio la vuelta y trató de irse corriendo, pero InuTaisho no lo permitiría, corrió tras de ella.

-Necesito hablar contigo... por favor.-La tomó del hombro, mientras volteaba.

-No es necesario que hablemos, todo está perfectamente claro, me mentiste, me engañaste, querías una aventura y la tuviste¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

-Te amo Kagome, por favor, dame unos minutos...

No quería hablar con él porque estaba segura, me convencería estaría a su lado de nuevo, aunque trato de hacerme la fuerte yo también lo amo, y deseo con todo el corazón regresar a su lado, vivir momentos tan maravillosos como los que habíamos pasado juntos...

-Entonces... ¿vamos a comer a algún lado, aquí cerca?

-...Pero solo un momento

Ambos iban caminando en silencio, escuchaban a lo lejos las personas que pasaban, los niños jugando cerca, era un hermoso atardecer. InuTaisho se acerco a su automóvil para abrirle la puerta a Kagome.

-Creo que es mejor que vayamos caminando.

-Como tú digas...

Llegaron a un pequeño café que estaba cerca del puerto, un silencio incómodo los había acompañado todo el camino, InuTaisho ordenó dos cafés mientras encendía un cigarro.

-No sabía que fumabas...

-...

-Mejor dicho, creo que no sabía muchas cosas sobre ti.-Dijo Kagome mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que trataba de esconder inútilmente agachando la cabeza.

-Kagome... sé que estuvo mal... muy mal todo lo que hice pero, no quiero perderte, hacia años que no me sentía de la manera en la que tú me haces sentir...

-¿Lo que te hago sentir? –lo interrumpió molesta Kagome. –Entonces quieres decir que lo que sentías o "sientes" por mi es solo porque tu esposa no te trataba como tu deseabas.

-Lo estas tomando todo mal, yo me enamoré de ti casi sin darme cuenta, y cuando lo supe, era demasiado tarde, tenía miedo de decirte la verdad porque sabía que esto ocurriría, no confiarías en mi y pensarías que habías sido solo una aventura para mi, pero... si hubieras sido solo una aventura no estaría aquí, hablando contigo, tratando de que me veas de nuevo a los ojos, extraño tanto tu mirada llena de ternura.

Ella no podía negarlo, también lo extrañaba, tan solo sentirlo cerca la llenaba de felicidad, su aroma que extrañaba tanto, tenía muchas ganas de besarlo, de abrazarlo, decirle que no importaba nada más que estar a su lado pero no podía hacerlo, a pesar de lo mucho que lo amaba, cerraba los ojos y podía imaginarlo al lado de su esposa.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya, no vamos a llegar a ningún lado...

InuTaisho la tomó del brazo antes de que terminara de ponerse de pie.

-Espera aún no he terminado...

-Yo sí.

-Voy a divorciarme...

Kagome se quedó sin palabras ante tal declaración, no supo que contestarle, se quedó pensando por un momento que era exactamente lo que le había dicho InuTaisho y se sentó de nuevo en la mesa para seguir conversando con él.

Las horas pasaron Kagome se quedó pensando toda la noche sobre lo que le había dicho InuTaisho y lo que ella le había contestado.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Tsuki todo era completamente diferente.

-Mamá.

-¿Dime InuYasha?

-Voy a salir por unos días de la ciudad.

-¿A dónde vas a ir?

-De campamento con mis amigos de la universidad, también va Miroku.

-¿Cuándo te vas?

-Solo vine por mis cosas y nos vamos.

-Esta bien hijo, cuídate mucho.

InuTaisho estacionó el carro, mientras su hijo se despidió de él a lo lejos, entró a la casa nervioso, tenía que hablar con Izayoi esa misma noche, sería mejor que InuYasha no estuviera en la casa. Entró a la casa, el olor a cigarro llamó la atención de Izayoi la cual estaba en la sala, estaba sentada en el sillón viendo la televisión, aunque veía más las flores que estaban en la mesa de centro que la televisión.

-Necesito hablar contigo Izayoi...

-Creí que no fumabas...

-No, casi nunca lo hago... estoy cansado, creo que mejor me voy a dormir, no me siento muy bien.

-¿Quieres que te lleve algo?

-No, gracias, prefiero dormir.

Entró al baño, se veía en el espejo y se sintió un cobarde, no podría pedirle el divorcio a Izayoi, pero necesitaba estar al lado de Kagome.

Los días pasaron, no le dijo nada a Izayoi, pero aún así trataba de conquistar de nuevo a Kagome aunque ella aun no le daba ninguna respuesta.

Comenzaba la primavera, InuTaisho se encontraba en su oficina, cuando lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

_**-Señor Tsuki, la señorita Higurashi lo busca.**_

-Hágala pasar por favor. –Se sintió nervioso de que Kagome lo fuera a buscar. –Espero que haya decidido estar conmigo.

La secretaría abrió la puerta para que Kagome entrara a la oficina.

-Señorita Tsuru, puede tomarse la hora de su descanso desde este momento.

-Esta bien señor Tsuki.

-... –Se sentía nerviosa, no sabía como había llegado hasta la oficina de InuTaisho, lo único que sabía es que tenía ganas de verlo, necesitaba estar a su lado, quería que su angustia terminara.

-Kagome, me da gusto de que estés aquí.

Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa corrió a abrazarlo se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos a lo que InuTaisho, quien le correspondió con un beso.

-Te amo Kagome, te extrañé muchísimo.

-Y yo a ti... Volvieron a besarse más apasionadamente que la vez anterior, comenzó a tocar a Kagome, necesitaba estar con ella.

Le pareció raro no ver a nadie fuera de la oficina por lo que entró sin llamar a la puerta.

-¿InuTaisho?

Una vos conocida lo hizo voltear, no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, Izayoi se encontraba en la puerta de la oficina.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-Izayoi... yo –trató de hablar completamente nervioso mientras Kagome abrochaba su pantalón para salir corriendo de la oficina, pasó a un lado de Izayoi quien la empujó dentro de la oficina.

-Ahora veo que es lo que te pasa, porque has estado así últimamente.

-Izayoi... no te pongas así, déjala que se vaya, arreglemos esto tu y yo.

-No, no te preocupes la que se va soy yo, espero te sigas divirtiendo.

Izayoi azotó la puerta al salir, trató de comportarse lo mejor que pudo, subió al auto y llegó hasta su casa, se bajó del auto, entró a la cocina y sin poder evitarlo más se apoyo sobre la barra de la cocina mientras lloraba incontrolablemente, algunas veces había sospechado que InuTaisho tenía aventuras pero nunca lo había visto, sentía como su mundo se venía abajo.

Escucho unos pasos que se acercaban a ella.

-Vete, no quiero hablar contigo, ni verte.

-Perdón... ¿le hice algo que la molestara?

-Sesshomaru, discúlpeme...

-Sucede algo malo, puede confiar en mi.

-No, no es nada.

-Nunca había visto a una mujer llorar así por nada...

-Tu padre... tu padre está saliendo con otra mujer, lo sospechaba pero, hoy los vi en su oficina ahora comprendo todo.

-No... no todo. –La vio tan sola e indefensa, no pudo soportarlo más, tomó a Izayoi entre sus brazos y la besó en los labios

--Continuará--

Este fic cumplió un Año hoy, gracias a los que lo han leido, sé que tenía mucho tiempo sin escribir, una disculpa a todos, porfis dejen sus reviews, se acerca el final!


	12. Venganza o Amor

Agradecimientos al final del capitulo -

Venganza o Amor

-¿Qué te pasa Sesshomaru? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

-No, no estoy loco, estoy enamorado de ti, no puedo ocultarlo más, esas flores, los poemas y las cartas te las envié yo, y no sabía en que momento decírtelo, de cualquier forma fue una tontería discúlpame...

-Si, es una tontería, no puedes estar enamorado de mí.

-Desde el momento en que llegue a esta casa, no puedo creer como él no se da cuenta de lo que ha perdido al engañarte...

-Por favor, déjame sola...

-Discúlpame por lo de hace un momento.

Se quedó en blanco por un momento, vio como él subía las escaleras mientras se abría la puerta principal de la casa, sin pensarlo se asomó y vio a InuTaisho entrar, apenas iba a decir algo Izayoi subió corriendo las escaleras para entrar a su habitación.

-Por favor Izayoi ábreme la puerta... te comportas como una niña, déjame entrar. No obtuvo respuesta alguna, mientras Sesshomaru salía de su habitación fingiendo incertidumbre ante lo que pasaba.

-¿Está todo bien?

-No hijo, pero ¡Solo necesito que Izayoi me abra la maldita puerta! –Dijo mientras golpeaba la puerta.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya.

Después de batallar por largo rato abrió la puerta con un broche para el cabello. Entró y vio a Izayoi recostada en la cama de lado dándole la espalda a la puerta como si supiera que en cualquier momento iba a entrar, había estado llorando pero no quería que la viera, se sentía humillada, completamente traicionada por el hombre que había jurado amarla para siempre, a cada segundo venían a su mente bellos recuerdos como cuando había nacido su hijo, pero de igual manera recordaba la indiferencia de su esposo los últimos meses, así también el momento en el que lo había visto tocando y besando a esa mujer.

-Izayoi... necesito hablar contigo, quiero que por favor me escuches.

-...

-Perdóname por lo que hice.

-Por favor, vete y no regreses... creo que no tenemos nada de que hablar, no hará ninguna diferencia con los últimos meses, es mejor que te vayas con ella.

-No voy a irme y dejar así a mi familia.

-¿Acaso pensaste en tu familia mientras pasabas tiempo con esa mujer?

-... Creo que es mejor que me vaya por unos días.

-¿Piensas irte de "luna de miel" y luego regresar como si no hubiera pasado nada?

-No voy a irme con ella...

-¿Cómo pudiste InuTaisho?... hubiera sido más fácil que lo dijeras desde un principio, debiste haberte ido con un poco de orgullo.

-Es que... -¿Cómo podía decirle que no deseaba dejarla? que en lo profundo también sentía algo por ella, aunque no fuera exactamente lo mismo que antes, ni como lo que sentía por Kagome.

-Ya no digas nada, solo vete, déjame sola.

InuTaisho salió de la habitación, decidió no irse, caminó hacia la habitación de InuYasha donde se recostó sin poder dormir en toda la noche pensando en lo que había hecho. –Creo que será mejor que le pida el divorcio, será lo mejor para los dos, aunque este no es el mejor momento.-Dijo para si mismo mientras en su cabeza daba vueltas una y otra vez el momento en que había entrado Izayoi en la oficina.

Por otra parte Kagome se encontraba totalmente fuera de si, camino a su casa se había encontrado con Sango y Ayame quienes no la dejaron llegar a su casa por más pretextos que les puso.

-¿te encuentras bien Kagome? Le dijo Sango en voz baja mientras se encontraba Ayame pidiendo unas bebidas para las tres.

-No, necesito hablar contigo pero nada mas nosotras dos.

-Esta bien, le inventamos algo a Ayame.

Kagome y Sango bebieron rápidamente su café, en ese momento sonó el celular de Kagome, era Kikyo quien le avisaba que iba a llegar tarde, aunque ella fingió que su hermana la necesitaba en ese preciso momento en su casa.

-Era Kikyo, tengo que irme.

-Que lastima, ya casi nunca sales con nosotras.-Dijo Ayame.

-Lo sé lo siento.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, Miroku pasará a buscarme dentro de un rato.

Las tres caminaban sin decir nada, Kagome se reprochaba a si misma una y otra vez, como había llegado tan bajo, y lo que la hacia sentirse peor es que se sentía bien de que Izayoi los hubiera visto juntos, de esa manera no perdonaría a InuTaisho (o por lo menos lo suponía) así sería nada más para ella, como lo había deseado desde el momento en que supo que él era casado.

Llegaron a casa de Kagome, y ambas subieron las escaleras.

-Basta Kagome... ya dime que te pasa.

-ME vas a regañar, ya lo sé.

-No me digas, no me digas... ¿estas embarazada verdad? Si, ya me imagino y ese estúpido no se quiere hacer responsable, si ya me lo imaginaba, por eso traes esa cara de no saber si reír o llorar, tu que

-Creo que estas viendo mucha televisión. –La interrumpió Kagome con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Entonces no estas embarazada.

-No, la esposa de InuTaisho se dio cuenta de nuestra relación.

-Amiga, lo siento, pero ya sabías que algún día esto iba a suceder.

-Sí, pero, por un lado me da alegría que ella se haya enterado, pienso que así nosotros podremos tener una relación de verdad, no escondiéndonos para que nadie nos vea, que nadie sepa.

-¿Entonces que te pone triste?

-Que cuando me fui lo esperé para hablar con él, pero en cambio se fue siguiendo a su esposa, ni siquiera me ha llamado.

-Kagome, él ha estado casado durante muchos años, talvez su esposa decide perdonarlo, ya vez luego hacen eso, con tal de cuidar las apariencias, o por el dinero, no te digo que por los hijos InuYasha ya está bastante grandecito. Por cierto ¿no se habrá dado cuenta de que eres hermana de Kikyo, si es así en que problemon metiste a tu hermana.

-No me digas eso, aparte estaba tan molesta que no creo que se haya puesto a hacer conjeturas. ¿No quiero estar sola, te quedas a dormir conmigo?

-Esta bien, ya sé que aunque no quieres aceptarlo te sientes muy triste Kagome.

Cuando dijo esto, Kagome ya no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar, había tratado de hacerse la valiente, pero ya no podía soportarlo más, su amiga la abrazó al verla llorar.

-¿Por qué Sango? No entiendo, me enamoré de un hombre que no es para mi, debí alejarme cuando aún era tiempo, ahora siento que no puedo estar sin él.

-Tienes que tratar de superarlo, si viene a buscarte dile que no lo verás más a menos de que se divorcie de su esposa, no puede tratarte de esta manera, si te ama como me imagino que te lo ha dicho, estoy segura de que aceptará sin problemas. Te mereces un hombre de tiempo completo Kagome.

Estas palabras la hicieron pensar que era verdad.

Pasaron tres días sin una llamada o un mensaje, Kagome cada vez se sentía peor. –Creo que Sango tenía razón, debe estar con su esposa... debo tratar de no pensar en él, aunque no puedo...

Escuchó un sonido dentro de su bolsa, sacó el celular, tenía un mensaje que decía "Te espero en el parque a las 5, te amo".

Esas pocas palabras le daban tanta felicidad, aunque dudo ir no pudo evitarlo, sin pensarlo siquiera estaba en camino al parque donde vio a lo lejos a InuTaisho recargado en un barandal.

Se vieron a los ojos, no se saludaron, InuTaisho trató de darle un beso aunque Kagome se quedó totalmente inmóvil.

-¿Cómo haz estado?

-Bien... creo que mejor que tu... ¿tuviste muchos problemas con tu esposa?

-No quiero hablar de eso...

-InuTaisho...

-¿Dime?

-Esto no puede continuar así. –Dijo ella.

-Pero yo te amo.

-Y yo a ti, pero tienes que escoger entre una de las dos.

-"…"

-Estoy dispuesta a irme de tu lado.

Comenzó a caminar con lágrimas en los ojos cuando la detuvo por el brazo derecho y la besó.

-Dame más tiempo, por favor.

-"…" tengo que irme si no se preocuparán en mi casa.

-Yo te llevó.

-No gracias, llamaré para que vengan por mi.

Sacó su celular y marcó a su casa.

-¿Mamá? ¿Podrían venir por mi?

-¿Dónde estas hija?

-Estoy en la escuela –Mintió.

-Ahorita voy por ti.

-Si.

-¿nos veremos mañana?

-No lo sé, es mejor que me vaya, mi madre irá por mi a la escuela.

-Esta muy lejos, por lo menos déjame llevarte.

-Esta bien.

Llegaron a la escuela y se bajó en la puerta principal.

-Gracias, nos vemos después.

Trato de darle un beso y ella movió la cara para que se lo diera en la mejilla.

-Bye.

-Bye.

Se quedo pensativa, esperando a que llegaran por ella.

Vio un carro azul que se acercaba y se subió a el.

-¡Hola! Pero que cara traes ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué tan triste?

-No, no es nada solo estoy algo cansada. Trató de darle una falsa sonrisa.

_**Afín a mi signo del zodiaco **_

_**Y con tu futuro ya resuelto**_

_**Nunca bebes y odias el tabaco.**_

Algo molesta cambió la estación de radio.

.Pensé que te gustaba esa canción.

-Ya me aburrió.

_Los últimos meses de mi vida habían sido como nunca me imaginé, encontré al amor de mi vida, pero todo ha sido tan difícil, ahora tengo que decidir._

InuTaisho se quedó un rato más, se subió a su auto y condujo hasta su casa, entró a su habitación y vio a Izayoi sentada sobre la cama, como si lo hubiera estado esperando, no le había dirigido la palabra, aunque eso le dolía más a InuTaisho, quería que le gritara, que le dijera lo que sentía no que se quedara solo así como si no le importara ignorándolo, ¿acaso le dolía su indiferencia? Pero había tomado una decisión, debía decirle a Izayoi que debían terminar con su matrimonio.

-Izayoi...

-"..."

-Quiero decirte... Quiero pedirte que.

Izayoi lo volteo a ver con cara de desprecio sabía lo que iba a pedirle pero necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios.

-Quiero pedirte el divorcio. Tuvo un sentimiento extraño una sensación entre nervios y tranquilidad.

-Nunca, querías tener una aventura, pasártela muy bien en secreto con esa mujer, pues espero que siga así, por eso no te voy a dar el divorcio.

-¿Qué ganas con eso?

Le dijo mientras Izayoi salía de la habitación antes de romper en llanto ante su esposo, no sabía porque le había dicho eso pero ahora no podía arrepentirse, sentía coraje hacia él, el hombre en quien más confiaba en el mundo la había traicionado.

InuTaisho salió furioso de la habitación y después azotando la puerta de la casa, mientras Izayoi entraba de nuevo en su habitación, se sentó frente al espejo y comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente, no supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

-Me rompe el corazón verte así.

-¡Sesshomaru! –Dijo sorprendida- No lo soporto más, me pidió el divorcio...

-¿Qué le contestaste?

-Que no, pero fue algo que dije sin pensar...

-¿Por qué no lo dejas?

-No sé, simplemente me da miedo.

-Puedes encontrar a una persona que te ame en verdad. –Dijo Sesshomaru mientras se acercaba cada vez más a Izayoi.

-No Sesshomaru.

-No puedo Izayoi, lo odio por hacerte sufrir así, te amo. –Apenas terminó de decirlo cuando la besó.-Eres tan hermosa Izayoi, por favor no me desprecies así.

-¿Cómo dices eso, es tu padre.

-Pero te amo, no puedo evitarlo, dame una oportunidad. -volvió a besarla, esta vez con un poco de resistencia el beso fue correspondido. Ella simplemente amaba ver sus ojos.

Pasó una semana, Kagome seguía sin responder las llamadas de InuTaisho, dejaba mensajes diciendo que necesitaba hablar con ella, aunque nunca respondía, no contestaba las llamadas, la mayor parte del tiempo tenía apagado el teléfono. Por las noches llegaba a su casa donde una total indiferencia hacia él lo rodeaba, Izayoi salía muy temprano por la mañana, tan temprano que no sabía si había dormido en la casa o había salido muy temprano, InuYasha seguía de vacaciones y Sesshomaru como siempre con su carácter de hielo.

Mientras Sesshomaru intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ganarse el corazón de Izayoi quien comenzaba a corresponder sus miradas, abrazos y uno que otro beso.

Esa noche antes de que InuTaisho regresara conversaban en la cocina después de un pequeño beso.

-No quiero que pienses que lo hago por vengarme de tu padre... no deberíamos de seguir con esto.

-Te amo Izayoi -mientras acariciaba su cabello, dime que me das una oportunidad, por favor...

-Pero tu padre... InuYasha...

-Ninguno de los dos tiene porque enterarse, y si no te sientes bien conmigo puedes decírmelo cuando quieras, ¿Qué te parece?

No pudo negarse ante esa mirada que había llegado a gustarle tanto, lo pensó por unos segundos y le dio su respuesta con un apasionado beso.

-continuará-

Kikyo88- Hola que gusto que sigas leyendo mi fic nn y si lo de sesshy estaba fríamente calculado, muchos lo adivinaron ¿apoco no harían una linda pareja? A ver que sale espero te haya gustado el capitulo y espero ansiosa tu review .

Ivekag- muchas gracias por las felicitaciones. En el fic estoy tratando de poner otra personalidad de sesshy que creo que solo le mostraría a una persona muy especial, mientras que con las demás personas sigue siendo igual de frío, aunque tengo más sorpresas para los próximos capítulos, ¿será verdad que sesshy esta tan enamorado como dice? Hay que me da xx j aja ja espero que te haya gustado el capitulo

Itzel Minami Que felicidad que te hayas animado a dejar review, ya no muchos leen mi fic je je eso pasa por no actualizar seguido :P y por cierto aaaaaaaaahhh que emoción otra fan de mi amor, aunque debo advertirte que es solo mío ja ja ja y bueno sobre tu pregunta me dio risa, porque justo después de que escribí el párrafo donde sango le pregunta a Kagome me llegó tu correo aunque no te cuento que pasará en los próximos capítulos n- ¿Cuál sería la razón por la cual Kagome regrese con su amado InuTaisho sin condiciones? O.o canción de la dimensión desconocida

SALUDOS A TODOS DEJEN REVIEWS OK? LO QUE SEA QUE SE LES OCURRA JE JE JE

BYE!


	13. Una Segunda Oportunidad

**_InuYasha no es de mi propiedad comentarios al final del capítulo, muchísimas gracias a las personas que leen mi fic y un millón de gracias a las chicas que me dejan reviews -... saludos y besos a todos_**

_**InuDany**_

_**Este capítulo esta dedicado a mi novio que el sábado pasado cumplimos 5 años de novios –Te adoro Inu-Chan!**_

**Estoy considerando otro fic, que personaje les gustaría se aceptan sugerencias!**

**Una segunda oportunidad**

Escucharon el auto estacionarse en la cochera lo que interrumpió el beso que ninguno de los dos quería terminar.

-Mañana, te espero en el café de la avenida Homu.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, a las 8 de la mañana.

Le comenzaba a atraer el hecho de que fuera algo tan secreto, le gustaba la manera en la que la trataba, en que la miraba, lo que le hacia sentir, algo que no sentía desde hace mucho con su esposo.

InuTaisho entró a la casa y saludó a Sesshomaru, quien le regresó el saludo indiferentemente, se encontraba cenando en la mesa con Izayoi, nadie decía nada, el momento más incómodo fue cuando InuTaisho trató de saludarla dándole un beso, lo que hizo que se tensara el ambiente entre los tres.

Después de cenar Sesshomaru se fue a su habitación al igual que Izayoi, después de un rato entro InuTaisho.

-¿Qué quieres aquí?

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-Yo no, la verdad me incomoda que estés aquí, no quiero verte, tu sola presencia me pone de mal humor.

-InuYasha ya no tarda en regresar, no puedo seguir durmiendo en su habitación. –Dijo mientras se recostaba en la cama.

-Pues yo no pienso compartir la cama contigo, crees que en el día te vas a ir con tu amante y en la noche vas a estar aquí conmigo, lo que pasó nunca se me va a olvidar, me traicionaste InuTaisho, confiaba completamente en ti, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Sé que no me lo vas a creer pero la verdad no sé porque lo hice, fue algo que se fue dando casi sin sentirlo, cuando me di cuenta estaba hasta el cuello, ella no sabía que yo estaba casado contigo. ¿Aun me amas Izayoi?

-No lo sé...

Salió de la habitación con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, le seguía doliendo la traición de su esposo, volteó y vio a Sesshomaru observándola desde la puerta de su habitación, pasó frente a él para entrar a la habitación de InuYasha, Sesshomaru tomó su mano y le dio un pequeño beso. –Todo va a estar bien. Le dijo muy suavemente, él entró de nuevo a su cuarto mientras Izayoi se fue a dormir al cuarto de InuYasha.

InuTaisho se encontraba pensativo, al igual que Kagome.

Un celular sonó en la madrugada el mensaje solamente decía "Se terminó", sintió una inmensa tristeza en su corazón al leer ese mensaje.

A la mañana siguiente Izayoi abrió los ojos, sentía mucho dolor de cabeza, no había dormido bien en toda la noche, vio el reloj y marcaba las 7:45.

-Maldición, no voy a llegar. –Se levantó rápidamente como si es sueño que sentía se hubiera escapado en un respiro, se metió rápidamente al baño y tomó una ducha rápida aun tenía que arreglarse.

Salió del baño para encontrarse con su esposo, había llenado toda su habitación con flores.

-"..." Izayoi no supo que decir, vio a su esposo con un ramo de flores blancas, sus favoritas de hecho en la mano derecha quien se acercó a ella y le dijo.

-Dame otra oportunidad, no te fallaré, por favor, déjame intentarlo.

Vio sus ojos, sintió su sinceridad, a pesar de lo que le había dicho la noche anterior era mentira, aun sentía amor por él.

-¿Me das otra oportunidad?

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, InuTaisho la abrazo muy fuerte y le dio un beso en los labios.

Se olvidaron del tiempo estando juntos, hacia años en que no disfrutaban tanto estar juntos.

Era casi medio día cuando decidieron ir a comer fuera, a Izayoi le parecía un sueño, uno del que no tardó mucho en despertar al bajar las escaleras de la casa y vio entrar a Sesshomaru con una cara de pocos amigos, se acercó a ella y en eso vio a su padre salir de la habitación.

-Es hora de irnos.

-Veo que se han reconciliado...

-Sí. –Contestó entusiasmado InuTaisho.

-Bien por ustedes dos. –Dijo mientras subía notablemente molesto las escaleras.

-Mi hijo siempre con su mal humor.

Izayoi se quedó pensando, le había dado alas a Sesshomaru, y aún así lo dejó plantado y se reconcilio con su esposo, mejor dicho el padre del hombre con el que se había citado esa mañana, trataba de convencerse una y otra vez de que era lo correcto, pero si lo era, ¿Por qué no la dejaba estar tranquila el sentimiento de haberlo traicionado?

El día pasó como en un completo sueño para Izayoi, trataba de que no importara nada de lo que había pasado ni de lo que podría pasar, su cabeza le decía una y otra vez que los sueños no duran para siempre, y su corazón le decía que debía dejar que el sueño continuara lo más posible, sin importar que tan cruel fuera despertarse.

Ya era de noche, el día casi terminaba, InuTaisho se encontraba ya dormido, después de todo se había tomado el día libre tendría que trabajar temprano al día siguiente, Izayoi bajó por un poco de agua, estaba casi segura, la había estado vigilando a que saliera de la habitación (en algún momento tenía que hacerlo) estando en la cocina escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella, prefirió no decir ningún nombre y solo volteo a ver de quien se trataba (aunque estaba segura quien era).

-"..." –No pudo decir nada, vio los ojos de Sesshomaru llenos de coraje y al mismo tiempo de tristeza.

-¿Por qué Izayoi? Dejaste que por un momento pensara que podíamos tener algo, me ilusioné como un estúpido al pensar siquiera que realmente irías.

-Discúlpame, yo si iba a ir...

-¿Crees realmente que la dejó? Si, esto durará así por unos días, poco a poco comenzará de nuevo a llegar más y más tarde hasta que vuelva a ser lo mismo, ¿Cuánto durará tu sueño Izayoi, un mes? Eres tan ciega que no te das cuenta cuando alguien te quiere de verdad... ahora comprendo porque están juntos.

Se dio la vuelta para retirarse, se sentía furioso, como un completo idiota, nunca le había dicho sus sentimientos así a nadie.

-Espera. –Izayoi lo tomó de la mano para impedir que se fuera. –No sé porque me siento así, sé que hice mal, tampoco sabía que InuTaisho haría lo que hizo hoy, no me lo hubiera imaginado... también sé que esto no durará para siempre.

-¿Qué decides?

-Dame tiempo...

-Si, te doy todo el tiempo que quieras, si quieres toda la vida... –Se soltó bruscamente y siguió su camino.

Se repetía a si misma una y otra vez que era una tontería, solo era un capricho de él, pronto se le pasaría y todo volvería a la normalidad, o lo más cercano posible.

Pasaron los días, InuTaisho seguía tratando de conquistar a Izayoi, quien no era indiferente ante las miradas llenas de coraje de Sesshomaru con cada sonrisa, mirada o beso de su padre hacia su esposa, lo llenaba de celos e Izayoi se daba cuenta, en algunos momentos estuvo a punto de abrazarlo, si quererlo cada vez comenzaba a gustarle más y más pensaba en él a cada momento, deseaba el momento preciso para estar con él a solas, donde dejaba de verla con rencor y le daba una que otra mirada tierna o seductora.

Kagome se encontraba preocupada llamó a Sango para hablar un rato con ella y ver si podía tranquilizarse.

-Buenas tardes se encuentra Sango.

-No Kagome no está anda con Miroku, y no sé a que hora regrese.

-Está bien, gracias Kohaku.

-Si, bye.

-Bye. –Tomó su bolsa y salió sin rumbo fijo, le daba vueltas una y otra vez al mismo pensamiento, no lo soportó más, necesitaba hablar con InuTaisho, pero antes necesitaba estar segura si era lo correcto.

-_Oficina del Señor Tsuki, ¿En que puedo tenderle?_

Dudó por un momento, se sentía nerviosa, tal vez el no quería hablar con ella, se sentía mal por llamarle, fue ella quien había dado pie para terminar con todo, él le dio la respuesta y ahora esto.

-¿Podría comunicarme con el señor Tsuki?

La secretaria reconoció la voz, así que decidió no hacer más preguntas. –_En un momento._

Kagome sentía como le temblaban las piernas, no sabía como le respondería.

_-¿Bueno?_

-"..."

_-¿Bueno?_

-InuTaisho...

_-¡Kagome! –No pudo evitarlo, se sintió feliz de escuchar su voz, la extrañaba, cerró los ojos y dio un gran suspiro, tenía sentimientos encontrados, entre tristeza y felicidad._

-¿Cómo has estado?... –Dijo con una voz apagada, tratando de evitar que InuTaisho se diera cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar.

_-Extrañándote... –_Dijo eso sin pensar, esta vez su corazón hablaba por él.

Esta simple palabra tranquilizó a Kagome, la hizo sentirse muy feliz. –necesito hablar contigo, pero no por teléfono.

_-...Sí, ¿Cuándo?_

-¿Esta bien hoy? A la hora de la comida.

_-Si, ¿Dónde nos vemos?_

-¿Puedes venir a mi casa?...

_-Si, claro._

-Te espero.

Kagome colgó el teléfono sin despedirse, colgar ese teléfono fue una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en las ultimas semanas.

InuTaisho se quedó pensando por unos minutos en lo que había pasado, fue algo casi irreal para él, nunca se imaginó que Kagome le llamaría de nuevo, llamó a Izayoi para decirle que no iría a comer.

-Si, esta bien, no te preocupes. –Para su mala (o buena) suerte en ese momento mientras hablaba iba entrando Sesshomaru, también llegaba de la oficina para comer en casa.

-¿Ya comenzó?

-¿De que hablas?

-Si, hoy ya no vino a comer, sabes que no puedes engañarme, lo sabes, no está en ninguna junta y tampoco va a ver a ningún cliente.

-Realmente creo que te divierte verme sufrir.

Sesshomaru la interrumpió en su camino para abrazarla mientras lloraba.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto... me duele verte así, quiero hacerte feliz, te pedí una oportunidad aunque me la negaste...

Izayoi no tuvo tiempo siquiera de pensar en lo que dijo.

-Ahora dame tu una oportunidad. –Después de pensar un instante en lo que había dicho y no podía creerlo, pero estaba cansada de soportar las mentiras de InuTaisho, no era venganza, en los últimos días se había dado cuenta de que sentía algo por Sesshomaru, no estaba segura de que era pero estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

InuTaisho llegó nervioso a casa de Kagome, no estaba seguro de estar feliz, o preocupado, no tenía idea de porque ella le llamaba, a pesar de que ella había puesto sus términos ante el matrimonio de InuTaisho, él era quien le había dicho que todo debía terminar.

Dudó por un momento antes de tocar el timbre, cuando estaba a punto de timbrar se abrió la puerta, Kagome salía a tirar la basura.

Ambos se sorprendieron un poco antes de saludarse avergonzados.

-Hola...

-¿Cómo estas?...

-Bien, pasa, siéntate.

InuTaisho se sentó y aceptó amablemente un poco de té.

-Estaba cocinando, ¿te gustaría quedarte a comer?

-¿Lo hiciste tu?

-Si, aunque no sé si te guste...

-Si tu lo cocinaste me encantaría probarlo.

Kagome no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se sentía muy nerviosa, sus manos temblaban aunque trataba de ocultarlo, necesitaba hablar con él aunque no encontraba el momento indicado para hablar con él, tenía que ser ese día, de hecho en ese mismo momento.

-InuTaisho...

-¿Dime? –mientras jugaba con el gato de Kagome.

-... –Sintió como no podía respirar bien- ... Ya esta servido, pasa al comedor.

-Si, gracias.

Dio un gran suspiro aunque aun su corazón latía rápidamente trataba de no pensar mucho al respecto.

-Hacia mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos... –Dijo InuTaisho mientras le acomodaba la silla a Kagome.

-Es verdad...

-¿Estas bien?

-Si...

-Te noto algo diferente...

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte y sé que me voy a arrepentir si lo digo y si no también.

-Me estas asustando, dime que es lo que pasa...

-InuTaisho... yo... –Tenía un sentimiento completamente irreal, como de estar fuera de si, pero al mismo tiempo no pudiera detenerse tenía que hablar en ese momento, decirle lo que le sucedía y lo que sentía aunque no sabía como, tenía miedo.

-¿Te sientes bien? Estas muy pálida.

Respiró de nuevo, dio un gran suspiro, cerró los ojos y lo dijo casi como si lo pensara tratando de imaginarse que él no estaba sentado en frente suyo.

-Estoy embarazada InuTaisho...

-¿Qué dices?

Se sentía confundida ya no podía dar marcha atrás las cosas estaban dichas, ahora solo podía esperar la reacción de InuTaisho.

-Continuará-

Kikyo88-Hola, bueno antes que nada quiero decirte que me hiciste pensar en esto.

InuTaisho es papa de Sesshomaru quien es hijastro de Izayoi que es mamá de inuyasha quien sería entonces cuñado de Sesshomaru, entonces InuTaisho sería suegro de Izayoi y al mismo tiempo ella sería su nuera pero al mismo tiempo su esposa y cuñada de InuYasha, Kikyo entonces sería de igual manera concuña y nuera de Izayoi... ya me hice bolas O,o j aja j aja espero te haya gustado el capitulo saludos y cuidate mucho.

Ivekag-Hola Chica n.n si que sufra y ahora me las va a pagar j eje je como reaccionará con la noticia? Hay ya quiero saber je je je imaginate ya van a tener un hermanito nuevo, ¿será de igual de guapo cuando crezca como sus hermanos mayores? Pero hay que hacerlo sufrir por infiel ¿acaso aquí huele a lobo? O.o calla dany... calla.. je je bye gracias por leer mi fic y espero dejes review en este capitulo.

Itzel- Mil disculpas por actualizar tanto tiempo después pero estaba en finales luego les dejo un link para que vean un trabajo que hice aunque se nos rompió T-T y de pasada se llevan un susto conociendo a esta loca en una foto j eje je bien dejando las excusas mil gracias por leer mi fic y espero dejes review en este capitulo, gracias por lo de bien elaborado trato de dar lo mejor de mi aunque no soy muy buena escribiendo, de hecho no hace tanto que lo hago antes me daba mucha pena y redactaba bastante mal je je je me gusta más dibujar pero fantaseo mucho así que se me ocurren fics un abrazo enorme para ti n.n y un beso cuídate bye.


	14. Sorpresas

Gracias por leer mi fic, espero dejen comentarios - aunque no le sguste el fic diganmelo XD

.:·¨·¨..:Sorpresas :..·¨·¨·:.

Era noche, no podía dormir, afuera caía una ligera pero constante lluvia, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido en la tarde, lo había visto de nuevo, y nunca pudo imaginar certeramente la reacción que tuvo InuTaisho al decirle que estaba esperando un hijo suyo.

Aún tenía en mente su expresión de felicidad al decirle la noticia.

-¿Estas segura Kagome?

Por un momento no supo que responder y solo asintió con la cabeza con el miedo más grande que había sentido en su vida.

InuTaisho sin dudarlo se levantó de su lugar y la abrazó muy fuerte, Kagome no podía creer la sensación que la invadía, por primera vez desde hacía semanas se sentía completamente libre, sin preocupaciones... ligera.

Mientras InuTaisho llegaba a su casa, había ido a caminar después del trabajo, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, se sentía feliz con la idea de tener un hijo con Kagome, aunque cada vez que pensaba en eso recordaba a su esposa Izayoi.

Llegó a su casa, trató de actuar lo más natural posible, había decidido pensar en eso lo menos posible así se tranquilizaría y llegaría a una buena solución aunque aún no comprendía como.

Entró a su habitación y para su sorpresa Izayoi se encontraba frente al peinador maquillándose.

-¿Vas a algún lugar? –Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí, ya se me hizo tarde. –Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y terminaba de ver que todo estuviera en orden.

-No me habías comentado nada.

-No, se me había olvidado...

-"..." –InuTaisho no podía negar que se sentía sorprendido, nunca había pasado por algo semejante, aunque no se sentía molesto... talvez solo un poco, sin quererlo se sintió un tanto ignorado por Izayoi mientras caminaba de un lado al otro sin prestar mucha atención a lo que contestaba con un tono indiferente.

-Voy a regresar tarde, no me esperes. –Le dio un beso en la boca y caminó hacía la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Puedo saber con quien vas a ir?

-... ¿Pues con quien mas? Con Hitomi y Sayuri, ya sabes como es Sayuri esta algo mal con su esposo y necesita distraerse un rato, bueno regreso al rato, por cierto los muchachos no están, bye.

-"..." –Se quedó sentado en la cama aún incrédulo ante la escena que había pasado frente a él.

Izayoi subió a su carro y dio un gran suspiro, hacia dos minutos sentía que moriría ahora estaba segura de que iba a hacerlo, su corazón latía demasiado rápido, a medio día había recibido un mensaje –Te espero a tres cuadras de la casa a las 10:30 Sess. Decidió ir, era la primer cita que iba a tener con Sesshomaru, antes de eso solo platicaban a escondidas. -¿Acaso esto será algo así como una aceptación total de mi parte? –Pensaba Izayoi mientras manejaba. –¿Y si alguien nos ve, no pienses eso, los pensamientos negativos traen cosas negativas... bueno esta actitud no creo que sea muy positiva, vas a salir con el hijo de InuTaisho –Hablaba para si misma en un tono nervioso, cuando se dio cuenta el carro de Sesshomaru estaba detrás del de ella, se emparejó a Izayoi y solo le dijo.

-Sígueme...

No pudo negarse ante tal orden, últimamente no podía resistirse ante Sesshomaru, por más que tratara de negárselo a si misma.

Condujo por un largo rato, debían de estar lo más lejos posible de casa, llegaron a un bar muy lindo aunque solitario, contando que era mitad de semana así tendrían los menos riesgos posibles.

Cuando se bajó del auto Izayoi sintió como le temblaban las piernas no pudo creer que estuviera haciendo esto.

-Buenas noches –Le dijo Sesshomaru con un tono seductor mientras besaba suavemente sus labios. –Espero te agrade el lugar.

-Sí, gracias.

Pasaron varios minutos entre incómodos silencios y conversaciones que no duraban más de medio minuto.

_-Parezco una tonta –pensó Izayoi- ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de sentirme tan nerviosa? _

Sesshomaru tomó su mano para poder estar más cerca de ella. –No tengas miedo Izayoi...

La abrazó en cierta forma para consolarla, él también se sentía bastante culpable, pero no podía negar sus sentimientos, y también sabía que si ella estaba en ese momento con él es porque sentía aunque fuera un poco de lo mismo.

Comenzaron a besarse, Izayoi se sentía aliviada aunque fuera por un momento de sus nervios.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas más de ti Izayoi?

-No quiero hablar de mi... una gran parte de mi vida me recuerda a una persona en la que no quiero pensar en este momento.

-Tienes razón. –Dijo Sesshomaru con una sonrisa. –Entonces desde hoy es como si los dos no hubiéramos vivido nada más que lo que pase desde este minuto en adelante... mientras estemos juntos, los demás momentos no existen.

-Esta bien... –Cada minuto sentía que lo quería más, que llenaba una parte más y más grande de su corazón, algo que temía sentir por él.

-¿Te parece si vamos a otro lugar? Parece que no estas muy a gusto en este lugar.

-No, no es eso...

-No te disculpes, te entiendo, todo va a estar bien, ven vamonos.

De nuevo comenzó a seguirlo en el carro, y comenzaba a tener un sentimiento de culpa cada vez más grande, no tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar al próximo lugar de la cita.

Sesshomaru rápidamente se bajó para explicarle a Izayoi antes de que decidiera irse de ese lugar.

-No quiero que pienses mal de mi, se me ocurrió este lugar porque aquí nadie va a vernos y podemos platicar.

Se sentía sorprendida, definitivamente no podía pensar mal de él, Sesshomaru había reservado la habitación de un hotel, a pesar de todo se sintió tranquila, tenía razón, era un lugar donde podían estar solos ellos dos.

Esa noche se conocieron más, con preguntas que pueden parecer tontas, hasta el hecho de saber cual era su color favorito les parecía interesante el uno del otro, las horas comenzaron a pasar sin que se dieran cuenta, así que era hora de regresar.

-Tengo que irme a casa, me la pase muy bien contigo.

-Espero que no sea la última vez que nos vemos así.

-Yo también...

-Todo depende de ti. –Le dijo mientras la abrazaba para despedirse de ella. –Yo no regresaré a la casa esta noche, se podría ver sospechoso.

-Tienes razón... hasta mañana. –Se despidieron con un largo y tierno beso que ambos desearon que no terminara.

Comenzaron a pasar los días, y su relación cada vez iba mejor, siempre se citaban en el mismo lugar, aunque no a la misma hora ni al mismo día para no levantar sospechas.

InuTaisho y Kagome comenzaron de nuevo con su relación lo que ayudaba a que él nos e diera cuenta de lo de Izayoi, ya que cada vez pasaba menos tiempo en la casa.

-Kagome, hoy te tengo una sorpresa, así que te invito a comer y después te la muestro¿te parece bien?

-Sí –Contestó feliz, los últimos días al lado de InuTaisho le habían parecido maravillosos.

Mientras comían sonó el celular de InuTaisho.

-_Señor Tsuki, lo busca el licenciado Kinomoto necesita tener una junta urgente con usted._

-Esta bien, regreso a la oficina en 45 minutos. –Colgó el celular, tendría que retrasar la sorpresa para Kagome. –Lo siento Kagome tengo que regresar a la oficina, pero pasado mañana te mostraré tu sorpresa ¿te parece bien?

-Sí, esta bien.

Sonó el timbre en casa de los Tsuki, InuYasha y su madre se encontraban comiendo.

- Yo abro mamá. –InuYasha se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Un momento por favor, pase... –Escuchó Izayoi a lo lejos, por lo que decidió ir a ver.

InuYasha entró con una cara algo confundida al comedor. –Buscan a Sesshomaru.

-¿Quién es?

-Dice que se llama Kagura.

Por alguna extraña razón Izayoi tenía un mal presentimiento, fue a la sala donde vio una mujer vestida con ropa roja.

-Buenas tardes¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

-Creo que si, necesito hablar con Sesshomaru y supe que está viviendo aquí con su padre.

-Si, pero por el momento no se encuentra, y no tiene un horario fijo para regresar, talvez quiera dejarle el recado o buscarlo mañana.

-Pues, la verdad, prefiero esperar. –Dijo con un tono molesto mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

InuYasha e Izayoi se quedaron sorprendidos ante la respuesta.

-Creo que voy a llamarle a Sesshomaru. –Dijo InuYasha mientras salía de la sala.

Izayoi se sentó en el sillón frente a ella y ninguna de las dos se dirigió la palabra.

_**-¿Bueno?**_

-Sesshomaru, alguien te busca en la casa.

_**-¿InuYasha¿Por qué me llamas?**_

-Ya te dije alguien quiere hablar contigo.

_**-Dile que vaya más tarde o mañana.**_

-Si le dijimos pero contesto que prefería esperar.

_**-¿y quien es?**_

-Una mujer dice que se llama Kagura.

**_-Voy para allá. _**–Le pareció muy extraño aunque no podía ser una broma de InuYasha.

Sesshomaru trató de llegar lo más rápido posible, no podía negar que estaba de mal humor, entró a la casa y vio a Kagura sentada, en cuento lo vio se abalanzó sobre él.

-¡Sesshomaru! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos. –Él ni siquiera se movió solo para separarla de él.

-¿Qué quieres? –Le dijo con un tono frío y de mal humor.

-Creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos. –Izayoi estaba muy malhumorada.

-No me contestaste que es lo que buscas aquí.

-Mira la última vez que nos vimos pasaron cosas que...

-Fuiste muy clara con lo que me dijiste, y la verdad tengo el mismo sentimiento hacía ti así que puedes irte.

-No puedo, tengo que decirte algo muy importante, si vine a buscarte, es porque estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.

-Eso es imposible, hace meses que no nos vemos.

-Tengo 5 meses de embarazo.

-Pues no se te nota mucho¿no será que te dejaron?

-¿Qué dices?

-Seguro es al hijo de cualquiera de tus amantes, y vienes a decirme que es mío, la verdad ese hijo tuyo no me importa.

-Eres un idiota ¿como puedes decirme eso?

-Porque te conozco perfectamente.

En ese momento InuTaisho entraba a la casa y saludó amablemente a Sesshomaru y a Kagura.

-¿Usted es el padre de Sesshomaru? Mucho gusto, su hijo me habló mucho de usted.

-Que gusto me da, espero que nos acompañe a cenar.

-No, ella ya se iba.

-¿Cómo puedes tratarme así Sesshomaru, espero un hijo tuyo. –Kagura siempre había sido una mujer que conseguía todo lo que quería y sabía perfectamente como conmover el corazón de un hombre, por eso había tomado una actitud de victima frente a InuTaisho.

-¿Cómo?

-Será mejor que después hablemos de eso padre.

-Voy a ver a Izayoi, con permiso

InuTaisho estaba confundido, en realidad no comprendía muy bien lo que pasaba, y saludo a su esposa.

-¿Sabes que es lo que pasa con Sesshomaru y esa mujer?

-No, la verdad no. –Dijo en un todo de fastidio.

-Pues ahorita le dijo que esperaba un hijo suyo, seguramente por eso vino a buscarlo.

-¿Cómo?

-No estoy seguro, pero parece que Sesshomaru tiene mucha prisa de que ella se vaya, pero la invité a que se quede a cenar, si eso fuera cierto, lo más probable es que sea como de la familia, así son luego las parejas no tardarán en reconciliarse y todo irá bien.

Izayoi tuvo que controlarse durante la cena.

InuTaisho y Kagura eran los que más hablaban, InuYasha se había ido a visitar a Kikyou, se sentía el ambiente bastante pesado, Sesshomaru se sentía molesto y apenado, sabía que Izayoi estaba herida y triste, podía verlo en su mirada, la cual evitaba a cada momento.

Sesshomaru se ofreció amablemente a ayudarle a Izayoi a levantar la mesa aunque era un pretexto para poder hablar con ella.

-Por favor Izayoi, déjame explicarte.

-"..." –Lo evitó sin dirigirle la palabra.

-Es imposible que espere un hijo mío, hace mucho tiempo que no la veo, te hablé sobre ella ¿te acuerdas? Cuando vine a vivir aquí.

-Eres de lo peor Sesshomaru. –Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, fue al comedor, se disculpó y dijo que se sentía mal e iba a dormir.

-¿podrías arreglar la habitación de huéspedes? Creo que lo mejor es que en lo que se arreglan las cosas.

-Pues que se vaya a un hotel si no quiere regresar a su casa. –Dijo Sesshomaru en un tonó indiferente sin voltearla a ver.

-No quiero ser una molestia, aunque sea algo tarde tomaré un taxi.

-Mañana se podrá ir, si así lo desea pero esta noche pásela aquí.

-Muchas gracias, es muy amable de su parte.

Izayoi no pudo evitarlo más se metió al baño porque sentía que si aguantaba el llanto un minuto más moriría.

–Soy una tonta¿Cómo pude creer en él? Era lógico, que solo estaba jugando conmigo.

Apenas pudo dormir esa noche, aunque tenía que disimular frente a InuTaisho.

Era domingo por la mañana InuTaisho se había levantado temprano y sin excusas se fue, lo que le causo una tranquilidad a Izayoi, no quería estar con él, ni quería salir de su habitación hasta que todo pasara, pero tenía que mostrarse fuerte.

Mientras tanto Kagome se encontraba en su casa, veía la televisión cuando recibió una llamada.

-¿Bueno?

-Kagome¿Cómo estas?

-Kouga, que gusto saludarte. Pensé que estabas muy molesto conmigo.

-No, no estoy molesto contigo, vine a Tokio por un par de semanas espero poder visitarte.

-Si, claro, esta bien, tengo muchas ganas de platicar contigo.

-Ya tengo que colgar, te llamo en la semana.

-Si, esta bien, cuídate. Bye.

Durante toda la mañana Sesshomaru estuvo tratando de hablar con ella, la veía con preocupación.

Mientras tanto InuTaisho llegó a casa de Kagome.

-Hola Kagome, -la saludo con un tierno beso en los labios.

-Hola. –Contesto en un tono feliz.

-Ven, tengo algo que mostrarte. –Ambos se subieron al carro. –Ya casi llegamos ponte esto en los ojos y no hagas trampa.

-Esta bien.

Estacionó el carro, ambos se bajaron, pasaron por unas escaleras y subieron al elevador.

-¿Ya puedo ver?

-Aún no, pero ya casi, quédate aquí, no te muevas. –La tomó de la mano y caminaron unos cuantos pasos.

Le quitó la cinta de los ojos y Kagome aún los mantenía cerrados.

-Ya puedes abrirlos.

Vio a su alrededor, era un hermoso apartamento.

-¿Te gusta?

-Si, es hermoso.

-Es tuyo.

-¿Qué?

-Solo necesitas firmar unos documentos, pero no te preocupes por eso, es algo para ti y para nuestro hijo, mira ven a verlo.

-Esta es nuestra habitación y aquí va a ser la del bebé.

-¿Nuestra habitación? Entonces, si vas a vivir con nosotros, si te vas a divorciar. –Dijo con un tono muy feliz, aunque a InuTaisho no se le veía igual.

-Kagome, sabes que no puedo asegurarte eso.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y salió del departamento, se había dado cuenta de que nunca llegaría a ser más que la amante de InuTaisho.

-Continuará-


End file.
